Renascer Dourado Capítulo I Garotos Normais
by Barda
Summary: O que aconteceria se numa nova encarnação, os 12 cavaleiros dourados não se lembrassem da sua vida anterior e vivessem agora como simples garotos normais frente a nova batalha? CAPÍTULO 12 NO AR!
1. Garotos Normais

_RENASCER DOURADO_

CAPÍTULO I

"Garotos Normais"

O barco rangia de forma anormal e ela não sabia se o som incomodava tanto ou se os quatro passageiros da embarcação rústica sentiam o ruído de uma maneira diferente graças ao desconforto que a viagem lhes causava. A única certeza que tinha era a de que o lugar parecia exatamente com tudo que ouvira falar a seu respeito, ao mesmo tempo em que se diferenciava de qualquer coisa que imaginara a respeito de tal domínio.

Levantou com delicadeza a comprida manga de sua vestimenta longa feita de um tecido tão leve, porém tão resistente que nunca poderia ter sido confeccionado por quaisquer mãos humanas... Sentiu um frio seco subir pelo seu braço nu e sem se deixar intimidar pela sensação sinistra, levou a mão até a superfície da água escura, pequeninas ondas em forma de anéis se formaram na ponta de seus dedos em contato com o líquido e se abriam em volta de sua mão, indo sumir a distância deixando o rio calmo novamente, como se nada pudesse quebrar sua tranqüilidade mórbida.

Ao longe, na outra margem, podia-se ouvir os gemidos e lamentações dos que nunca poderiam embarcar junto com Caronte para a margem oposta do rio, nem tampouco alcançar o imenso portão de acesso definitivo ao submundo.

O barqueiro esquelético e de olhos fundos, lançava olhares furtivos para os quatro que

carregava em seu pequeno barco. Seres incríveis aqueles, de aparência delicada e ao mesmo tempo tão poderosa, de expressões tão serenas, mas dotados de uma ira capaz de destruir mil vezes o universo caso contrariados.

Caronte encarou a garota com ar de repreensão, já havia se acostumado com esse tipo de visita, afinal o Senhor dono desse domínio fazia parte da família:

-- Não devia tocar nessas águas impuras! Vai sujar suas mãozinhas delicadas antes mesmo de se apresentar ao meu Senhor...

Um dos irmãos que não parecia inclinado a qualquer tipo de conversa, em pé ao lado do barqueiro respondeu sério, enquanto mais uma vez o frio seco do lugar arrepiava levemente os louros fios de seu cabelo:

-- Continue olhando para frente, criatura vulgar. Seus conselhos não nos interessa, assim como a visão desse seu rosto asqueroso.

Caronte continuou remando, agora olhando para frente, mas sem deixar de resmungar em alto e bom som:

-- Uns intrometidos, isso é que são! Nunca vi um lugar para mortos ser tão freqüentado por vivos. Esse aí... – E apontou para o segundo irmão, um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhar felino que lhe sorriu maroto -- ... já tem livre acesso por essas bandas desde que esse mundo é mundo. Agora resolveu descer com mais três a tira-colo... meu Senhor deveria é fechar de vez os portões do Submundo, isso sim...

O rapaz ruivo soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, o irmão louro apenas aspirou o ar carregado, dilatando levemente as narinas perfeitas e delicadas com ar de náusea, a garota continuava molhando as mãos com um olhar desconfiado e fixo no remador. Já o quarto e ultimo rapaz da embarcação, de belos e longos cabelos azuis franziu o cenho, mas preferiu continuar com seu silêncio tenso.

-- Que isso meu velho Caronte... se meu tio cometesse esse disparate que disse aí, você ficaria desempregado... – Respondeu o ruivo dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do velho e rabugento barqueiro.

O quarto rapaz até então calado resolveu esboçar uma opinião:

-- De qualquer forma, acredito que meu irmão não vai abrir mão tão facilmente daquela aquisição.

A garota encarou com olhar ardente o rapaz e tirou a mão da água com violência:

-- Tenho certeza que ele não fará objeção alguma, já que eu lhe dei tal aquisição.

-- Com certeza não o conhece tão bem quanto eu, minha sobrinha. Meu irmão tem o péssimo hábito de se afeiçoar a cada amaldiçoado que pisa aqui em seus domínios...

Ela sorriu debochando do comentário dele:

-- E por acaso não acontece o mesmo com todos nós? Não nos afeiçoamos a cada um dos que recorrem a nossos templos procurando proteção e não os escravizamos fazendo deles joguetes em nossas mãos imortais?

O irmão louro interrompeu a discussão apenas com um gesto de mão, logo quando o quarto rapaz iria demonstrar seu desagrado pela resposta da garota:

-- Essa viagem até aqui terá sido em vão se nosso tio perceber que os membros de nossa Aliança descordam entre si nas formas como regem, minha irmã. Peço que ambos deixem suas rixas nessa embarcação antes mesmo de chegarmos à presença do Senhor do Submundo, ou ele não levará a sério nossos planos de resistência.

Ambos se calaram, mas podia-se sentir os ânimos exaltados. O ruivo apenas se acomodou como pôde no banco precário do barco e preferiu não se intrometer nessa pequena desavença, aquilo se tornou rotina entre eles, mas as altercações nunca se ficavam mais graves graças ao irmão louro que com apenas poucas palavras calava qualquer reação adversa... Afinal de contas era ele quem estava no comando agora que o pai já não se encontrava disponível.

O anfitrião estava sentado comodamente em seu trono na gigantesca e imponente sala ornamentada de mármore e ouro. Quem já tivesse ouvido falar do Submundo, jamais imaginaria a riqueza que possui esse lugar e o bom gosto que seu rei emprega até mesmo nos mínimos detalhes a sua morada. Os quatro não precisavam ser anunciados, porém um servente de pele pálida e porte atlético sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção facial, empurrou a pesada porta a sua frente para anunciar numa voz fraca, quase um sussurro a chegada dos visitantes, o Senhor com um gesto de cabeça permitiu que esse os conduzisse para dentro.

O primeiro a entrar foi o irmão louro, seguido de perto pelo rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e o ruivo, por ultimo a garota. Ele não esperou muito para ouvir as palavras do rei dos domínios do Submundo:

-- Então... é verdade tudo o que tenho ouvido falar sobre os planos de vocês? Estão pensando mesmo em enfrenta-lo?

-- Meu tio... – Foi dizendo o louro sem rodeios -- ... acredito que não nos resta alternativa. Não podemos continuar escondidos e inertes enquanto as forças dele avançam galgando poder e destruindo aqueles que resistem.

O Senhor sorriu de um jeito calmo e discreto: -- Como quiser, meu sobrinho. Sei que já faz muitos milênios desde a ultima vez que ouviu ou aceitou um conselho sequer, sempre se bastando de sua própria opinião e intuição... é de fato o mais vaidoso de todos.

Ele se levantou lentamente e aproximando dos quatro, acenou com a cabeça para o rapaz de cabelos azuis: -- Me surpreende a sua presença entre eles, meu irmão.

-- Se tudo acabar da forma como ele quer, nem o meu, nem o seu e nem mesmo os domínios de nosso pai estará livre de sua presença, irmão. Se tudo que nos resta é o plano de nossos sobrinhos, então que assim seja.

O Senhor permaneceu calado por um tempo, analisando cada traço do rosto do irmão, ainda sorrindo tranqüilamente. Depois ele voltou-se novamente ao louro:

-- Então, devo crer que a visita de vocês se deve a algum favor que querem me pedir, não?

-- Sim meu tio. Há milênios atrás, minha irmã mandou algo de presente para o senhor, mas agora, nos a queremos de volta... por algum tempo.

Olhando agora para a garota, ele disse:

-- Então que ela peça, porque só assim poderei confiar que a terei de volta assim que cumprirem seus objetivos.

Dita essas palavras a irmã de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, se aproximou do Senhor e olhando bem dentro de seus olhos ela pediu em tom de ordem:

-- Que o Senhor me entregue aquela a qual nem mesmo cem milhões de anos aqui no Submundo poderá pagar pela sua traição e eu dou minha palavra por garantia até que não haja mais lua, de que tão logo tudo acabe terá de volta a criatura.

Ele se afastou um pouco dos quatro, passando por eles em direção a porta pela qual entraram, então acenou:

-- Isso me é suficiente. Acompanhem-me.

Os olhos da garota não se desviram não um instante sequer do titânico portão que se abriu a frente dos cinco, mesmo quando pode visualizar bem os horrores indescritíveis que aconteciam do outro lado do imenso muro. O enorme cão de três cabeças babava e rosnava forte para eles enquanto ainda permanecia imóvel ao lado do portão, o Senhor passou a mão numa das cabeças num gesto afetuoso:

-- Calma meu amigo, está tudo bem... eles ainda não pretendem passar. – Depois apontou com um gesto longo de mão para a figura que se arrastava lentamente para fora – Aí está o que vieram buscar.

O ruivo com olhar vidrado na criatura cerrou o punho, o louro apenas demonstrava uma impaciência digna de quem queria sair logo daquele lugar tenebroso, o rapaz de madeixas azuis não parecia tão incomodado e a garota continuou prostrada no lugar onde estava, mas no interior de seu ser imortal, gostaria de força-la a entrar novamente ficar ali por mais milhares de anos, até que não houvesse mais tempo que pudesse contar seus dias de sofrimento. Mas ela não podia, precisa de toda a ajuda que pudesse obter, necessitava das melhores ao seu lado se desejasse a sobrevivência dos seus e mesmo estando diante de si apenas a sombra da imagem que um dia aquela serva e amiga foi, mesmo estando seus punhos em carne viva assim como seu tornozelo por causa dos grilhões que os prendia, sua longa vestimenta transformada em trapos esfarrapando com um simples sopro e sua pele marcada por séculos de tortura desumana, ainda emanava de algum lugar em seus olhos o brilho da guerreira que um dia ela havia sido. A garota virando-se de costas e saindo do lugar, pediu ao ruivo:

-- Traga-a meu irmão, agora que estamos todas reunidas novamente não podemos mais perder tempo... até porque nem mesmo ele está do nosso lado.

_**Dizem que os Cavaleiros da Esperança sempre voltam para nos salvar, quando o mal começa a espalhar-se pelo mundo. Quando novamente os seres humanos estiverem em dificuldades, eles aparecerão trazendo a luz da esperança...**_

_**... Até que venha uma nova Batalha Santa.**_

**ANO 2089 DC**

GRÉCIA 

Ela suspirou pesadamente antes de sair do carro, não tinha uma boa impressão sobre aquela viagem... Aliás, se tratando de pressentimentos, ela não estava numa semana de sensações tranqüilas, gostaria de ter discutido mais a idéia da viagem com o amigo... ou ele não seria mais apenas um amigo depois de tudo que foi dito naquela noite?

Levou a mão ao chapéu ornamentado por uma fita de seda rosada, seu coração ultimamente parecia pesar o dobro por causa dos calafrios inexplicáveis que sentia sempre que pensava em seu futuro, ou no futuro de qualquer ente querido próximo.

-- Saori? – A mão balançou delicadamente a sua frente, o rapaz lhe estendia o braço de forma cortês e elegante para ajuda-la a sair do automóvel.

Ela forçou um sorriso simpático: -- Obrigada Kanon. – E aceitou o gesto do rapaz, apoiando-se em seu braço enquanto ambos caminhavam tranqüilos para o imenso navio aportado no cais.

Saori observou bem cada detalhe do cais antes de embarcar, havia um nó absurdo em sua garganta, o que era ridículo, já que o cruzeiro não demoraria mais que um mês se tudo corresse bem... Correr bem... Eram essas as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente, mas de uma forma pessimista e preocupada.

-- Prontinho... – E Kanon colocou o celular de volta no bolso na camisa pólo que usava – Já avisei meu irmão que não devo dar as caras no escritório pelos próximos dias...

-- Acho que você devia dar um pouquinho mais de importância para os negócios da família, sempre vejo seu irmão sobrecarregado com coisas que você poderia ajudar.

Ele riu demonstrando todo o desagrado que aquelas palavras lhe causavam: -- Que isso, Saori... pra que serve o dinheiro se não para usufruir dos privilégios que ele traz? O meu maninho gosta de trabalhar, ele faz disso sua diversão... Não é a toa que nunca arrumou uma namorada, tem com o trabalho a mesma relação que você tem com... compras, por exemplo. A diferença é que ele diferente de mim, não mama nas tetas do nossos pais e como você com seu avô.

A garota preferiu calar-se, estava angustiada demais para responder a altura aquela ofensa...

Aquilo deveria ser interessante para meia dúzia de pessoas, talvez até mesmo para sua namorada ao seu lado, que demonstrava empolgação a cada nova informação que seu irmão lhe passava, mas aquele papo não era nem de longe a melhor forma de passar o dia com a sua garota. E justamente quando ele achou que teria um dia tranqüilo, longe de toda aquela histeria coletiva que as suas alunas faziam cada vez que ele passava um exercício um tantinho mais complicado... Garotas mimadas de um colégio feminino particular, particularmente caro, ele diria... e o seu salário como professor estagiário comparado a cada mensalidade que uma daquelas patricinhas pagavam parecia uma piada das mais sem graça.

Coçou a cabeça e percorreu o salão com os olhos, estava faminto. Não comia nada desde o café da manhã e seu irmão fazia o favor de aluga-los por mais de três horas pra contar sobre os últimos resquícios arqueológicos que demonstravam não ser a mitologia apenas lendas,

ou alguma coisa parecida com isso...

-- É verdade! Há algumas dezenas de anos atrás antes da Revolução dos Países Subdesenvolvidos, quando alguns de nossos templos ainda estavam de pé, muitas pessoas diziam ter visto coisas magníficas acontecendo no Paternon. Mas os registros foram destruídos durante a Batalha dos Sete Dias, quando o templo de Palas Atena foi transformado em pó.

A garota ficou pensativa por um tempo, depois ela cutucou o namorado que continuava distraído sem prestar atenção nas palavras de seu irmão:

-- Lembra Aioria! Nós vimos um documentário sobre alguma coisa assim na semana passada. Dizia que alguns arqueólogos encontram vestígios de uma ocupação recente anos antes do templo ser destruído...

Aioria passou a mão pela nuca sem graça: -- É... era alguma coisa do gênero mesmo... Coisa estranha, né Aiolos?

-- Coisa estranha... – E Aiolos deixou de lado a pequena estatueta que segurava, colocando-a novamente na vitrine de exposição -- ... é ter um irmão completamente ignorante no que se trata de história mundial. Faz idéia do quanto essas informações podem influenciar no nosso futuro?

Aioria estava cansado demais, com uma fome astronômica e com os brios feridos por ter levado uma bronca do irmão mais velho na frente da namorada: -- Não! Não faço idéia de nada a não ser do fato de você estar nos segurando aqui há mais de horas e que eu assim como a Marin estamos FAMINTOS! Conectou ou não, Aiolos, seu sem noção!

Aiolos riu da cara do irmão caçula e passando tranqüilamente o braço pelo ombro dele, acompanhou-os até o final do salão: -- Ohhh, que bonitinho, quer fazer lanchinho com a namoradinha? Beleza, eu te monstro a área de alimentação seu esquentadinho... Porque não falou antes?

Aioria incomodado e sem graça: -- Porque era impossível concorrer contigo enquanto fala.

O dia estava quente, talvez quente demais para qualquer um que estivesse acostumado com as temperaturas do século XXI. O trânsito caótico só exaltava ainda mais os ânimos e os pedidos não paravam de chegar, parecia impossível as pessoas conseguirem comer tanta pizza num dia como aquele... se ainda fossem sorvetes... mas pizza?!

A sala estava rodando (seria a sala ou era ele?), sua pele parecia derreter e escorrer pelo seu rosto, num impulso instintivo o rapaz levou a mão a testa, certo de que quando olhasse bem para os dedos veria sua carne derretida entre eles. Náá... era apenas suor. Não "apenas suor", já que ele estava transpirando aos baldes... e o seu patrão... Ele tinha certeza de que o homem lhe dizia alguma coisa muito importante, mas... aquele calor! Ele tirou o boné e começou a se abanar com ele, o cabelo comprido caiu como uma cascata pelos ombros e costas, devia ter cortado quando o verão começou... bah! As meninas sempre acharam um charme, bom... agora ele não estava nada atraente, suava como um porco perto do abate, sua cabeça doía, seus ouvidos zumbiam, a sala girava e para piorar tudo sabia que deveria estar prestando atenção nas advertências do chefe, mas as palavras do diacho do homem chegavam até ele como um fita voltada ao contrário... em câmera lenta. E o sono? Não... não era bem sono, era uma moleza danada que deixava seu corpo todo lento.

Ele sabia que não devia ter levantado da cama aquela manhã, desde o momento em que tropeçou no chinelo, bateu com a cabeça na quina da porta e abriu um talho razoável na testa, até a hora do café na manhã em que percebeu ter entornado leite azedo no ultimo punhado de seu cereal (única comida disponível no apartamento até então)...

-- **MILOOO!!**

O grito de seu patrão trouxe o rapaz de volta a realidade, só então teve a mínima noção do que o indivíduo ficou mais de meia hora falando:

-- Você não está nem aí pro que eu to te falando, não é seu merdinha? Pois presta atenção agora porque é a ultima vez que vou repetir isso pra você, moleque. Ou começa a entregar os pedidos no prazo, ou todas as pizzas que chegarem com atraso maior que dez minutos serão cobradas do seu salário. E seja grato por eu não demitir você de uma vez!

Milo tinha que responder alguma coisa, fazia parte de sua obrigação de macho responder àquele insulto e abuso de autoridade, quem ele pensava que era? Quer dizer... merdinha? Como assim merdinha? Se era pra ser sincero, então ta. Ia começar a dizer tudo o que achava daquele monte de bosta inchado sentado na sua frente espalhando aquele mundo de banha sebenta em cima da minúscula mesa que usava para distribuir fotos da baranga da sua mulher e os canhões que eram suas filhas! Milo ergueu o dedo indicador, abriu a boca para lavar sua honra de homem ofendido, mas ficou com o dedo estático, em riste sem dizer um "a" porque o diabo do patrão ainda acrescentou:

-- E hoje você vai pegar o turno da noite.

-- É o que?!

A criatura obesa nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar na cara dele, rabiscava alguma coisa num papel amassado enquanto secava o suor da testa encardida. Milo teve um espasmo de extrema repulsa, mas não conseguia emitir som algum que não se parecesse com ganidos:

-- É isso que ouviu. O Eric não vai poder vir hoje, tem uma tal de prova num sei onde... pelo menos o garoto se esforça para fazer alguma coisa a mais na vida que você. Sou uma pessoa caridosa quando não se trata de gente fracassada... – O homem olhou para Milo com ar de deboche e reparando bem no dedo esticado continuou: -- ... agora eu acho melhor você abaixar esse dedo e ir fazer aquela entrega pro escritório no centro, se pretende mesmo pagar o seu aluguel desse mês.

BRASIL 

Não tinha jeito, era muito difícil se manter acordado após as longas horas em claro durante a noite. Mais de cinco crianças com febre, correria nos corredores do hospital... crianças frágeis como aquelas sempre era motivo de preocupação mesmo se tratando de uma febrezinha comum.

Mas eles já haviam perdido duas na ultima semana, o rapaz não agüentaria ver nenhum outro rostinho se apagando como uma vela fraca, nem ter de encarar os pais com aquela notícia devastadora. Apesar de tudo isso e de todas as percas e tristezas, nada no mundo o faria desistir de seu trabalho voluntário no hospital infantil e isso tinha a ver com sua escolha profissional como pediatra, tinha a ver com o amor que sentia por aqueles pequeninos cheios de sonhos e talvez sem tempo de vida suficiente para realiza-los.

-- Aldebaran! – Ele sentiu uma mão sacudir seu ombro, só então se deu conta de que cochilara a aula toda.

-- Ah... oi Estela. Peguei no sono de novo, não foi?

A jovem colega de sala ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro e respondeu com um ar de preocupação:

-- Pegou no sono? Você até roncou! Na boa Aldebaran, pega leve ai com esse seu trabalho noturno, os professores estão começando a perder a paciência contigo...

Aldebaran acenou com a cabeça, e com um sorriso agradeceu ao conselho. Mas como ela poderia entender? Ele não podia simplesmente abandonar o hospital, já era tão difícil conseguir voluntários para ajudar... e depois as crianças já haviam se afeiçoado a ele, assim como o jovem á elas... Pensando nessas coisas, o rapaz foi o ultimo a deixar a sala.

Chegou ao pátio que dava acesso ao portão de saída da Universidade, a chuva carregada e violenta parecia não fazer a menor questão de ir embora e Aldebaran começou a ficar impaciente.

-- Eita! Que foi, Aldebaran? Que pressa é essa? Vai tirar o pai da forca, rapaz?

Ele voltou-se para o amigo que acabava de chegar ao pátio e se tinha uma coisa que ele sempre admirou e sempre elogiaria no rapaz era a paciência que esse possuía. O mundo poderia estar acabando, mas seu amigo jamais perderia a calma, sempre pensando no melhor jeito de resolver tudo sem demonstrar o menor sinal de desespero. Aldebaran sorriu:

-- Oi Mu. Não te encontrei quando cheguei, achei que a chuvinha da tarde tinha te assustado demais para vir pra aula.

Mu sorriu com a brincadeira e apanhando o guarda-chuva na mala onde carregava seus cadernos, respondeu:

-- Nada, tive que ficar ajudando meus avós na lojinha de produtos naturais, cê sabe. Mas até que o número de pedidos está muito bom, juro que achei que não nos daríamos bem logo que nos mudamos do Tibet pra cá... só que a lojinha até que vende bem.

-- Eu sei. As raízes que comprei lá outro dia fizeram um bem danado pra um dos garotinhos do hospital. Nunca mais teve nenhuma crise de asma.

Mesmo o jovem querendo carregar tranqüilidade nas palavras, Mu pode perceber claramente que o amigo estava atravessando o limite da preocupação:

-- Fala aí, Aldebaran... o que ta te preocupando tanto?

Olhando angustiado para o céu escurecido pela tempestade e sentindo o respingo das grossas gotas que batiam no chão e molhavam a barra de sua calça, Aldebaran respondeu:

-- A chuva. Percebeu como ela começou de repente e não diminuiu de volume?

Mu também desviou sua atenção para o céu:

-- Agora que você mencionou... Está preocupado com o hospital, não é?

-- Aquele bairro é um perigo, sempre alaga. Uma das voluntárias mais antigas me disse que há alguns anos, durante uma tempestade mais forte, as colunas ficaram prejudicadas... e o prédio está cheio de rachaduras. Tem tantas crianças doentes lá, Mu... se acontecer uma enchente, elas não conseguiram correr pra lugar algum.

Mu encarou Aldebaran e abrindo o guarda-chuva sorriu para o amigo:

-- Então o que você está esperando? V'ambora pro hospital pra ver como andam as coisas por lá.

-- E seus avós?

-- Eu ligo avisando que vou me atrasar um pouco pro jantar, vai ser por uma boa causa.

FRANÇA 

Por mais que ele quisesse entender, não era de sua natureza aceitar certas coisas. Tudo bem que o parque aquático necessitava de ajuda, que muitos reparos urgentes precisavam ser feitos e que os salários de alguns empregados estavam atrasados há algum tempo, mas se prestar á isso era demais.

O jovem balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, jurava que em outras circunstâncias teria achado graça, mas não agora... sentiu um focinho gelado e úmido em suas costas, virou-se sorrindo para uma das três focas que o rodeavam, uma delas cheirando o conteúdo de um balde aos pés do rapaz, a segunda cutucando suas costas como se pedindo mais comida e a terceira cansada demais para dar-lhe atenção, ele já não era mais nenhuma novidade por ali, ela já estava de barriga cheia então não havia motivo para ficar pajeando o humano. Sorrindo entregou os últimos peixes para as duas que ainda não pareciam satisfeitas e levantou-se apanhando o balde vazio e cheirando a peixe.

Rodeou a piscina e reparou como a água congelara na superfície formado uma fina camada de gelo branco... o frio estava insuportável aquele dia assim como havia estado durante toda a noite, mas não para ele que acabava virando motivo de inveja dos colegas de trabalho que só de pensar em ter sair da área coberta para alimentar os animas já congelavam as pernas. Ele passou por um grupo de colegas agasalhados da cabeça aos pés, alguns com os narizes escorrendo, outros com crise de tosse e reclamando de dores agudas no peito. Uma das garotas se afastou do grupo quando o avistou virando o corredor e foi atrás dele:

-- Camus! Perái!

-- Oi Cristine. Muito frio aí?

-- Qual é, vai zoar a "véia" ... – Respondeu ela esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra a fim de esquenta-las, mesmo estando usando dois pares de luvas de lã --... estava alimentando as focas? Como é que você consegue? Quer dizer, frio por aqui não é novidade, mas hoje parece que o tempo endoidou...!

Camus olhou através do vidro onde um urso polar dormia do outro lado, o jovem podia ver que o animal tremia levemente:

-- É... parece.

A garota sorriu mudando de assunto:

-- Você não vai ver o ensaio fotográfico? Tá todo mundo indo pra lá...

Ele balançou a cabeça e sem desviar a atenção do armário onde guardou o balde, respondeu educadamente:

-- Não obrigado. Não me é nem um pouco encantadora a idéia de ficar vendo um modelinho com ar blasé ficar fazendo careta de frio enquanto posa semi-nu para uma campanha de roupas de baixo.

-- É, mas vai entrar uma grana legal aqui pro parque e você devia ir lá sim. Fica por aí, todo sisudo sem falar com ninguém... parece até que não gosta da gente. – Ela deu um soco de leve nas suas costas: -- Quié cara, se anima! Vai dizer que o frio te congelou por dentro?

Camus deu um sorrisinho sem graça:

-- Vou me trocar, meu turno acabou faz mais de hora... quem sabe depois eu passo lá pra ver o modelinho de cara torta com a friagem...

Tudo bem. Tudo bem mesmo. Talvez se ele fingisse que o frio não estava tão forte, seu cérebro acabaria aceitando que isso poderia ser verdade, afinal, não dizem que "frio é psicológico"?

O fotografo pedia para ele parar de tremer pelo menos por alguns segundos, mas que diabos aquele homem queria? O termômetro estava marcando quantos graus? Cem negativos? Era fácil pra ele falar e dar ordens enrolado com casacos feito um tapete enorme e feio até o maldito nariz quebrado... ô narizinho horroroso, será que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar em cirurgia reparatória? Isso! Se ele se concentrasse no nariz do infeliz, talvez pudesse esquecer o fato de já não ter mais sensibilidade nas pernas nuas. Epa! Peraí, como assim? Não sentia mais as pernas? Bom... que o sorriso tinha se congelado na sua bela carinha há mais de uma hora tudo bem, mas não sentir as pernas era um pouquinho demais... e se elas ficassem assim até o verão? Pior! E se elas ficassem com aquelas manchas nojentas e roxas que o frio lhes causou para sempre? Quer dizer, eles iriam consertar aquelas manchas tenebrosas no computador, não é?

O rapaz passou a língua levemente sobre os lábios, seu peito doía só com a idéia de ver suas belas pernas retratadas com aquelas malditas manchas!

-- Afrodite não faça isso!! – Uma mulher desgraçadamente descabelada se aproximou feito uma louca afoita dele -- ... sua saliva pode ressecar sua boca e ela vai rachar toda!

Essa foi a gota d'água, poderia agüentar tudo menos uma maquiadora de cabelos ouriçados vindo se meter onde ele podia ou não passar a língua. Afrodite deixou toda a pose de lado, agarrou-se ao roupão que estava sobre uma cadeira e cobrindo-se finalmente, disse para o fotógrafo boquiaberto:

-- Pausa para o chá. E a próxima sessão de fotos será realizada DENTRO das salas AQUECIDAS dessa droga de parque, ou você pode conversar com meu agente.

Ditas essas palavras, o rapaz balançou a longa cabeleira azul claro e se retirou do recinto.

ESPANHA 

Ele olhou para o senhor que dormia, não era um sono tranqüilo... às vezes seu corpo tremia e se encolhia como se precisasse de proteção até mesmo nos sonhos. O homem já não era nem mesmo a sombra do que foi um dia, quando o rapaz ainda uma criança o viu pela primeira vez sorrindo para demonstrar boas-vindas ao lado da esposa. Bem vindo a casa nova, a família nova, a vida nova que se abria a frente de um ex-orfão desde bebê.

E agora, aquele único homem que foi seu verdadeiro pai durante tantos anos estava ali deitado na sua frente, fraco e com a vida se esvaindo a cada suspiro, seguindo de perto os passos da esposa que se fora anos antes.

O rapaz já havia passado por muitas dores durante os últimos anos. Todo o dinheiro que os pais tinham haviam sido gasto no tratamento da mulher e apesar disso nada pôde ser feito para salva-la da doença que a consumiu de dentro pra fora. E agora lá estava seu pai na mesma situação que a esposa, porém com um agravante; eles não possuíam mais nada para custear o tratamento ao homem.... só sobrava o filho adotivo e toda sua boa vontade e esforço para prolongar-lhe a vida por mais alguns dias ou meses talvez. E o rapaz faria isso, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar seus estudos e parte de sua vida, mesmo que tivesse que ralhar com o pai cada vez que eles precisavam ir ao hospital para um novo exame...

Mas olhando para o ele agora, entendia porque o homem preferiu passar seus últimos dias em casa, sim porque aqueles eram com certeza seus últimos dias, mesmo que o rapaz não quisesse aceitar. O pai queria estar perto do seu filho dedicado o maior tempo possível antes de se encontrar novamente com sua esposa querida.

-- Shura...

Shura assustou-se com o chamado fraco do pai, esteve completamente perdido em pensamentos todo aquele tempo:

-- Oi pai! Dormiu bem?

O velho riu com dificuldade: -- Dormir é a única coisa que farei daqui a alguns dias, Shura.

O rapaz sentia-se triste e desconfortável com aquele tranqüilidade de seu pai frente a morte: -- Pai...

-- Deixe... deixe eu falar Shura, amanhã pode ser muito tarde então presta atenção. Eu não acho certo você ter abandonado a faculdade e estar enfiado naquele buraco que chama de trabalho...

-- Pai eu não vou mais discutir isso com você. Não temos mais dinheiro para seu tratamento e sabe disso... eu ganho bem onde estou agora e isso não vai ser por muito tempo. É só até o você melhorar...

O homem alterou a voz, mas nem de leve a repreensão saiu no tom que gostaria, já que estava perdendo pouco a pouco a força sobre suas cordas vocais: -- Eu não vou melhorar! Shura, eu não vou melhorar, só que antes de me encontrar com sua mãe novamente eu gostaria de saber que você ficou bem aqui.

Shura sorriu com o peso da angustia que se formava em seu peito: -- Eu estou bem, meu velho. Estou bem desde o dia em que você e minha mãe me tiraram daquele orfanato, por isso não me peça para que desista de você, porque seria um ingrato se fizesse isso.

E depois não faz idéia de como me divirto, danço para um monte de mulheres carentes, me dou bem pra cima delas e ainda ganho pra isso, quer coisa melhor?

O pai virou o rosto para a parede, lhe doía ter de repreender o filho, mas doía mais vê-lo se submeter a tal emprego apenas para cuidar dele:

-- Está me fazendo ter vontade de voltar para o hospital.

Shura levantou-se incomodado pelas palavras do pai:

-- Ah não! Se vai apelar para chantagem agora eu vou pular fora. E tem mais, já ta passando da hora d'eu sair e do senhor dormir... e não tô a fim de continuar com esse papo imbecil de morte. Você vai viver mais que eu, seu velho teimoso.

Shura bateu a porta atrás de si para não ver seu pai chorando num misto de tristeza por ser um estorvo e gratidão pelo cuidado e carinho do filho.

As mãos habilidosas acenderam o incenso rápido e precisamente, o rapaz virou-se lentamente para as cinco crianças sentadas na esteira de fibra natural as costas dele, todas de olhos arregalados e sem saber se podiam ou não respirar. Ainda de olhos fechados ele podia sentir a tensão em cada pessoinha ali naquela sala por isso ficou surpreso quando uma delas levantou o bracinho com certa insegurança:

-- Senhor Shaka...

Shaka sorriu simpático para mostrar ao garoto que ele não precisava ficar tão temeroso:

-- Pode falar, Miguel...

-- O senhor que me desculpa, mas é que eu acho que o senhor é muito novinho pra ser nosso professor de yoga...

O rapaz não demonstrou qualquer aborrecimento com a pergunta do menino, continuou com a maior paciência do mundo, enquanto outros alunos começavam a demonstrar a mesma opinião que o primeiro:

-- Mas eu não serei o professor de vocês, em yoga não temos professores, temos "mestres".

Uma garotinha sacudiu o ombro: -- Tanto faz, o negócio é que o Miguel ta certo, o senhor é muito novo pra ser mestre de nós, mesmo tendo nascido na terra daquele monte de mestre tudo de yoga...

Shaka falou baixinho, como quem confidencia um segredo: -- Índia, Joanna. E querem saber? Todos tem razão, ainda sou muito novo... mas isso não quer dizer nada. Vejam vocês por exemplo, ainda são crianças mas são muito inteligentes e perspicazes para suas idades. Por isso meus pais acharam melhor eu lhes ensinar do que eles... quem sabe assim a gente não acaba trocando conhecimentos e aprendendo juntos?

Shaka disse com uma preocupação fingida: -- Provavelmente um dia serão mestres melhores que eu! Melhor me cuidar...

E os garotos riram, seguros agora de que poderiam relaxar e que seu professor... hum, mestre, era uma pessoa paciente e divertida. Pensando bem, era até melhor que ter aula com um adulto ou velho chato e exigente.

Quanto a Shaka, sorriu aliviado, no seu intimo sabia que havia passado no teste daqueles pequenos diabos.

ITÁLIA 

Só mais um pouco e pronto! Ele estava no chão. Todos os alunos em volta ficavam fascinados com suas técnicas e agilidade. Um deles se aproximou perguntando cheio de excitação:

-- Quanto tempo levou para o senhor desenvolver esse golpe?

O mestre de kung-fu sorriu, cheio de si e feliz por ter demonstrado tão bem: -- Ahhh... não muito tempo. Alguns anos treinando na China, minha terra natal antes de vir pra cá.

Mais um aluno se aproximou, enquanto o que serviu como voluntário para a demonstração, checava pra ver se seus ossos ainda estavam inteiros:

-- Ta, mas quanto tempo vai levar pra gente aprender? O senhor sabe, nesse bairro quanto mais rápido aprender a se defender, melhor pra nossa saúde.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça sorrindo maroto: -- Que pressa, rapaziada. Só que tem uma coisa que vocês precisam aprender antes de tudo...

Então todos os alunos repetiram em coro: -- O kung-fu só deve ser usado como defesa e nunca como ataque, ainda mais sobre um adversário mais fraco.

Um dos alunos gritou dos fundos da sala: -- Isso porque o senhor não conhece meus vizinhos encrenqueiros, mestre Doko.

Doko riu com a brincadeira, depois voltou a postura de mestre: -- Não, é sério! Nada de violência gratuita ou atos de heroísmos desnecessários, pessoal. Tudo que fazemos na vida deve ter um propósito maior que apenas nos mostrar superiores em alguma coisa, seja em força física ou afins.

-- E o qual o propósito maior do senhor, mestre?

Doko coçou a cabeça pensativo, depois olhou pra todos: -- Ah! Vão se preocupar com seus próprios problemas, bando de preguiçosos. Tão tirando uma comigo pra não fazerem os exercícios, né? Pois então perderam seu tempo, todo mundo em pé no tatame... AGORA!

Ele dirigia em alta velocidade seu conversível preto. Muitos estranhariam um rapaz usando óculos escuros a noite... Ele não. Achava que aquilo mostrava que ele tinha estilo, ainda mais porque os óculos combinavam perfeitamente com seu terno de grife tão preto como o carro, dane-se o que aquele monte de gente desconhecida e idiota fosse achar.

Abriu o porta luvas, tirou um cigarro da embalagem e soltando as mão do volante sem a menor preocupação, ascendeu com seu isqueiro banhado a ouro. Suspirou pegando novamente a direção... dinheiro e soberba era tudo na vida. Mesmo que para isso você tivesse que entrar para um grupo de mafiosos e trabalhar como matador de aluguel... mas e daí? Eram pessoas que ele nunca conheceu e bom, nunca conheceria dada as circunstâncias como se encontrava com elas. Todo mundo no final se tornava vítima em potencial, nessa altura já não valia mais a pena ficar criando calos na consciência, melhor era dar um trago, curtir sua grana e não deixar a vida dar-lhe um rumo, dando a si mesmo um que lhe interessasse ou atraísse.

Foi se lembrando da conversa que tivera com o homem que a poucos minutos estava amarrado a sua frente, sendo torturado friamente por ele:

-- O senhor tem que entender... não é nada pessoal, verdade. Mas se for ver bem, nem a morte é, né? Quer dizer, um dia todo mundo morre, independente se são crianças, velhos, mulheres... ela vêm para todos de uma forma lenta ou rápida, sofrida ou imediata. Os deuses, ou deus, tanto faz, brinca conosco o tempo todo, já parou pra pensar nisso?

Encostou o cano do revolver na cabeça da vítima: -- Se pensar bem... eu sou apenas um instrumento nas mãos deles, os caras lá de cima, se ligou? Como uma outra face da morte... algo como, sei lá, me ajuda aqui... Uma máscara. É isso... nossa! Estive pensando num codinome tanto tempo, até que esse cai bem.

Ele levou a arma até sua própria boca, sorrindo pensativo. Depois repentinamente perguntou ao homem amarrado e amedrontado a sua frente: -- Que acha?

O homem balançou a cabeça como se concordasse, então Máscara da Morte apontou novamente a arma para a cabeça dele, e dando três disparos em cadência, saiu do armazém colocando novamente a arma sob o terno: -- Pensando bem, sua opinião não importa. Não costumo consultar os mortos para meus assuntos pessoais.

Máscara da Morte riu consigo mesmo da lembrança da cara daquele infeliz... Tinha um senso de humor exótico, que a modéstia fosse as favas, ele precisava que admitir.

Ainda estava pensando no quanto era bom no que fazia quando ouviu sirenes ensurdecedoras atrás de si, abaixou a capota do automóvel, xingando ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava a arma sob o terno: --Puta que pariu, fodeu!

BRASIL 

Aldebaram e Mu chegaram ao hospital ofegantes de tanto correr, a visão foi pior do que qualquer coisa que pudessem ter imaginado... O prédio que ficava na parte mais baixa da rua, aos pés de um morro, estava sendo engolido pela água, várias crianças gritavam de uma janela por socorro, ao lado deles na rua, médicos e enfermeiras se desesperavam sem saber o que fazer, enquanto mães histéricas apenas gritavam para que as crianças se afastassem das janelas para não caírem.

Mu procurou com os olhos várias formas de entrar, mas nenhuma parecia muito segura, quando foi falar com Aldebaran sobre seus temores, viu o amigo se atirando escada a cima pela entrada principal. Correu atrás, sentido que seus passos estavam ficando cada vez mais lentos por causa da água que já cobria sua cintura:

-- Aldebran, espera! Temos de pensar num meio menos perigoso para salvar as crianças, as estruturas estão comprometidas...

Aldebaran respondia sem olhar para trás, usando toda a força de seus músculos para vencer a água que já chegava em seu ombro: -- Tem razão Mu, o prédio não vai agüentar muito tempo, temos de tirar aquelas crianças do quarto antes de tudo desmoronar.

Ainda dizendo isso, ele alcançou o alto da escada do segundo andar, abriu a porta de ferro com dificuldade, tendo Mu ao seu lado. A água continuava subindo e quando eles entraram no ultimo quarto do corredor, a Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo, a água já estava na cintura deles.

A visão era terrível, crianças subiam em móveis altos para fugirem da água, trovões cortavam os céus e os sons se fundiam com os gritos assustados dos pequenos horrorizados e apavorados com a enchente. Um dos pacientes mais delicados, estava com os lábios roxos e a pele pálida, tremia abraçado a um amiguinho sobre uma prateleira alta que continha livros, que agora boiavam naquele mundo de água cheia de objetos do hospital e sujeira trazida dos esgotos e da rua.

Aldebaran já com uma criança agarrada ao pescoço, uma na cintura e segurando duas nos braços, apontou com a cabeça para Mu que já apanhara outro:

-- Mu, ali! – Mostrou o garotinho de lábio arroxeado – Ali, pega o Mateus! Ele está com hipotermia.

Mu correu até o garoto e pegou ele com cuidado, pedindo ao que estava que estava abraçado com o garotinho: -- E você sobe nas minhas costas, tá? Segura bem forte no meu pescoço.

Eles estavam saindo do quarto segurando as crianças junto aos seus corpos com dificuldade. A água continuava subindo, estavam a poucos metros da porta que dava para as escadas, quando ela se abriu com um estrondo forte, partindo-se em pedaços de madeira molhada, atirando sobre eles uma parede de água.

Mú fechou os olhos com força, viu em sua mente a rua, com as pessoas e os carros de bombeiro e ambulância que acabavam de chegar ao local... Se ele pelo menos conseguisse chegar até lá, se conseguisse de alguma forma salvar aqueles três... Sentiu seu corpo se encher de um calor aconchegante, que brotava do mais fundo de sua alma, seus cabelos começaram a sacudir levemente com uma brisa... então ele abriu os olhos e ficou espantado demais para falar, assim como as pessoas ao seu lado: Estava do lado de fora, ao lado da ambulância com as três crianças grudadas nele. Mas como? Como aquilo foi possível, estava há poucos segundos ao lado de Aldebaran quando a porta se rompeu jogando água pelo corredor inteiro...!

Colocando Mateus na maca, viu-se alvo de olhares assustados e surpresos, um pára-médico chegou até eles, e examinando o garotinho olhou para Mu com gratidão: -- Eu não sei como fez aquilo rapaz, mas seja o que você for... salvou a vida dessas crianças.

Só então Mu se deu conta que dois dos garotos ainda estavam grudados na sua cintura, então se abaixou em frente a eles e perguntou:

-- Vocês viram o que...?

O menorzinho balançou a cabeça assustado e respondeu: -- O tio brilhou e fez um barulhinho bem baixinho, ai a gente apareceu aqui...

Aldebaran viu Mu desaparecer ao seu lado, ficou tão espantado que não deu atenção a onda enorme que se aproximava dele e das crianças e quando se virou para frente, viu que não restava mais tempo... ele queria muito salvar a vida daqueles garotos, se tivesse chegado mais cedo, se pudesse abrir uma outra saída... Sentiu seu corpo formigar, alguma coisa irradiava de sua alma indo parar de encontro a parede oposta que dava para a frente do prédio. O barulho foi assustador, as crianças estavam chorando ainda mais forte quando de repente se calaram. Tudo aconteceu em milésimos de segundos, a enorme onda a poucos centímetros deles e ao lado de Aldebaran, a parede com um buraco que dava pra rua, pra parte mais alta, viu de relance os carros e a ambulância junto com as dezenas de pessoas que olhavam sem poder fazer nada. Ele não sabia como, nem o quê havia feito aquele rombo, mas não tinha tempo pra pensar, pulou agarrando com todas as forças os pequeninos grudados nele.

Novamente sentiu aquele calor envolver seu corpo e a surpresa maior foi não ouvir um baque violento de seu encontro com o concreto da rua, apenas um barulho leve, como uma almofada caindo no chão.

Avistou Mu ao lado de uma ambulância, ainda estava ao pé do prédio quando viu que o amigo gesticulava furiosamente para ele, avisando sobre algo. Aldebaran olhou para trás a tempo de ver que o prédio estava caindo sobre eles! As estruturas não agüentaram e cederam... o rapaz ajoelhou-se sobre as crianças esperando o fim.

Silêncio absoluto seguido de um suspiro alto das várias pessoas ali, e do espanto arrebatador do encharcado Mu.

Uma parede de água, uma imensa parede de água estava segurando o prédio. Isso era possível? Um muro líquido impedia que os destroços caíssem sobre ele e as crianças. Ouviram uma voz gritar do meio da multidão:

-- Sai daí, agora!!!

Mu ainda de boca aberta, virou sua atenção para a dona da voz. Uma garota de estatura baixa, cabelos curtos... Mas a aparência física não era nada, perto do que realmente deixava todos surpresos: Seu corpo brilhava, irradiava uma energia (seria isso?) quente e poderosa, raios daquela energia brotavam de seu corpo e sua mão esticada em direção a água não deixava dúvidas – era sua força que impedia o prédio de desabar sobre Aldebaran e os pequenos, foi ela quem criou a parede de água.

Aldebaran correu para longe do muro, então esse se desfez caindo com o mesmo peso que os destroços do prédio... Todos olharam boquiabertos para a garota, Mu e Aldebaran se aproximaram dela, que apenas lhes sorriu dizendo:

-- Apesar das atuais circunstancias, é um prazer conhece-los... Cavaleiros Dourados de Áries e Touro!

E estendeu-lhes a mão na qual aquela estranha energia começava a se esvair, como se estivesse entrando novamente no corpo dela.


	2. Predestinados

_RENASCER DOURADO_

CAPITULO II

"PREDESTINADOS"

**FRANÇA**

Kamus sentou-se um tanto contrariado na única cadeira livre que tinha na pequena sala onde Afrodite se preparava para mais uma sessão fotográfica. Cristine puxava-o pelo braço de forma tão empolgada que não deixava abertura para uma recusa... não que ele não tivesse tentado – afinal ficar olhando um homem semi-nu congelar-se diante da lente de um fonógrafo e de mais meia dúzias de pessoas (a maioria curiosos, meio esse em que ele definitivamente não queria estar). Mas o que fazer se a boa educação que sempre teve o impedia de se desvencilhar e dizer um "não" a garota de um jeito um tanto mais... incisivo?

Pensando bem, embora doesse no seu ego maduro admitir, seu amigo Milo tinha razão... Ele necessitava de um pouco menos de polidez para sobreviver a esse tipo de assédio.

Olhou em volta e tentou não rir das garotas que suspiravam ao contemplar o modelo sendo maquiado e vestido na frente delas, com um leve sacudir de cabeça tentou entender como essas meninas não conseguiam perceber? Quer dizer... será que era precisa ser homem para reconhecer os sinais nada hetero do rapaz que nem ao menos sorria a elas com simpatia e que estava mais preocupado em dirigir a ele olhares muito suspeitos? E porque raio Cristine não desgrudava de seu braço? Aquela situação toda estava começando a passar do limite de desembaraçosa para insuportável.

O problema em questão não era apenas fingir que não via os sorrisos insinuantes que a delicadeza de modelo lhe dirigia, mas soltar-se da amiga sem parecer grosseiro e sem demonstrar a profunda falta de interesse que ele sentia por ela...

Cristine agarrada ao braço de Kamus sentiu um movimento em seu bolso, alguma coisa estremeceu de forma nada sutil para ser ignorada. Olhou para o amigo que parecia perdido num mundo de tensão e sorriu soltando-se dele, não de forma rápida ou chateada, só lenta e triste por perceber só agora que seu sentimento não era correspondido:

-- Kamus... seu celular ta tocando.

Kamus sentindo-se aliviado e grato a seu "gongo" salvador, sorriu educadamente:

-- Obrigado Cris. Vou atender lá fora para não atrapalhar o pessoal aqui...

Já no corredor, ajeitando o cachecol no pescoço e dando um suspiro profundo por ter saído daquela sala, Kamus atendeu o celular. Não ficou muito surpreso quando percebeu que se tratava de uma ligação interurbana... a cobrar. Aliás, sempre que isso acontecia, ele já sabia de quem se tratava a chamada:

-- Fala Milo.

-- Esse FILHO DA PUTA! – Milo parecia bem chateado do outro lado. O que, aliás, também não era nenhuma novidade. – Cara, cê não tem noção da raiva que eu to dessa rolha de poço do inferno! Se eu pudesse, cara... que vontade de varrer o chão com aquele saco de banha!

Kamus revirou o olho, pra variar o amigo tinha arrumado confusão com alguém, calmamente ele cortou Milo, que já lhe ditava uma lista de novos palavrões:

-- Milo... você tem noção de que está me ligando de um outro país a cobrar no celular, né?

-- Noção eu tenho, não tenho é dinheiro no bolso!

-- Pois é, mais um motivo pra você não arrumar encrenca com seu patrão...

Silêncio do outro lado e em seguida a voz indignada de Milo:

-- Kamus, falar contigo não tem graça, como é que sabe que foi isso que aconteceu?

O rapaz sorriu da previsibilidade do amigo: -- Sempre é Milo. E aí, saiu de casa de novo, brigou com seus pais? Arrumou uma garota satanista pra dividir um apartamento... o que foi dessa vez?

O amigo agora parecia mais calmo, embora sua voz mostrasse que ele havia ficado sem jeito com a pergunta:

-- É isso mesmo. Briguei com os velhos... Mas dessa vez eu não volto pra casa não!

-- Ahan... – Só esse ano, Kamus já havia ouvido essa conversa umas sete vezes – Então você nem ta sabendo que meus pais estão passando uns dias aí na Grécia com os seus, não?

-- Ow, seus pais tão aqui? D'hora! – Milo agora parecia empolgado com alguma coisa, como se uma idéia fabulosa tivesse invadido sua mente em apenas alguns segundos – Acho que vou lá em casa hoje à noite então, dar um "oi" pra eles...

-- Certo. E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato da sua geladeira estar vazia e você estar sem grana pra jantar fora, acertei?

Kamus sentiu que tinha encostado levemente na ferida de Milo, já que do outro lado o amigo novamente se enfezou:

-- Sabe de uma coisa? Você não sabe brincar... – Ele ouviu o "click", mas não ficou preocupado... Dentro de dois dias no máximo Milo iria ligar novamente para reclamar de alguma outra coisa, ou de outro patrão, ou de alguma namorada...

**GRÉCIA**

Milo bateu o telefone com força e olhou para pilha de caixas de pizza sobre o balcão e ainda bufando de raiva (como é que o Kamus fazia aquilo? Quer dizer... ele não se esforçava nem um tantinho para pelo menos fingir que não o conhecia tão bem. Pensando bem, aquilo já beirava o abuso). Agarrou as três caixas e pegou as chaves da moto no chaveiro em forma de vaca preso a parede. Já na calçada subindo na sua moto "mais-ou-menos" de entregador, uma das garçonetes que servia um casal ainda gritou pra ele:

-- Ô bonitinho, tem uma moça querendo falar com você lá atrás, na mesa 14!

Sem muita paciência ele respondeu já dando partida na moto: -- Fala pra ela entrar na fila, bonitinha.

A garçonete se dirigiu a moça que esperava sentada na mesa 14. Ela usava óculos escuros e estava vestida com uma jaqueta de couro preta e calça jeans desfiada e rasgada, brincava com o visor de seu capacete descansando sobre a mesa... tinha um ar de encrenca que dava pra farejar a distancia. A atendente olhou de forma antipática pra ela e avisou cheia de si:

-- O Milo mandou você esperar na fila, junto com as outras que já passaram aqui hoje atrás dele.

A garota encarou a garçonete, sorriu debochada e provocativa. Depois se levantou lentamente apanhando o capacete, disparou com acidez em cada palavra:

-- Amiguinha, seria um prazer esperar na fila logo ali, atrás de você. Mas é que eu to cheia de pressa!

Deixando a garçonete fervendo de raiva e despeito, montou em sua moto e saiu cantando pneus.

**ITÁLIA**

Dohko vestiu o agasalho não muito pesado e depois jogou a mochila nas costas enquanto conversava com um dos três alunos que sempre ficavam com ele até o fechamento do dojô:

-- O senhor nunca pensou em participar de um campeonato, mestre? Aposto que ia sair em primeiro com homenagem e tudo!

O rapaz sorriu imaginado a cena e contemplando a empolgação do aluno que já o viu no tatame com um monte de gente parabenizando em volta:

-- Não Oko, eu não sinto vontade de participar de campeonatos. Não quero lutar por um título. Quero usar meus conhecimentos para alguma coisa útil, só não em pergunte no que porque nem eu ainda sei.

O aluno um tanto decepcionado: -- O seu problema mestre, é um código de honra muito elevado...

Já na calçada, trancando a porta do sobrado e sem levar a decepção do aluno a sério, Dohko observou com um fio de ironia marota:

-- Sabe, me deixa muito feliz ver que você tem prestado bastante atenção nas aulas quando explico a forma honrada de se usar as artes marciais, Oko.

Foi então que ele percebeu a crescente onda de horror de tomou uma de suas alunas que apontava para alguma coisa que se aproximava perigosamente deles.

Só se deu conta do que se tratava quando o carro preto bateu com força contra o poste ao lado deles, deixando um rastro de pneu na calçada, vidro estilhaçado e cheiro de borracha queimada no ar. O estrago parecia grande, mas o motorista não estava fatalmente ferido, já que com um chute jogou a porta amassada longe saltou feito um gato louco de dentro do automóvel arrasado, de ferimento apenas um corte superficial na testa.

O barulho de sirenes invadiu os ouvidos de Dohko, mas ele nem precisava disso pra saber do que se tratava, bastou o motorista agarrar a aluna mais próxima pelo pescoço e apontar a arma para a cabeça dela gritando furioso:

-- Se alguém se meter a besta, a gente vai ter chuva de miolo pra todo lado!

Dohko dominando o desejo de voar em cima do homem e arrancar-lhe a arma, falou calmamente, para não colocar em risco a vida da garota. Sabia que na atual circunstância, qualquer palavra dita na entonação errada traria sérias conseqüências:

-- Calma amigo, não vai fazer uma besteira...

-- Calma o cacete! Não faz besteira você, ô china. Melhor ficar quietinho aí onde cê ta...

Dohko avançou alguns centímetros, ainda calmo, com as mãos levemente erguidas:

-- Cara, a policia está chegando, se ver que você tem uma refém, alguém pode sair machucado...

-- É, E VAI SER TU, SE NÃO CALAR ESSA PORRA DESSA BOCA!

As viaturas foram encostando, Carlo ainda apontava a arma para a cabeça da garota, embora não desviando os olhos de Dohko, que por sua vez continuava dando passos pequenos e calmos na sua direção.

-- PUTA QUE PARIU! EU JÁ FALEI PRA TU FICAR AI, SEU MERDA! QUÉ MORRÊ!

A garota não chorava, mas olhava para Dohko contendo a frustração por não poder fazer nada, enquanto os policiais já armados, saiam das viaturas.

Dohko percebeu que Carlo se afastava em direção a um beco logo atrás deles. Um policial grita para Carlo:

-- MELHOR ABAIXAR ESSA ARMA, AMIGO, ASSIM NINGUÉM SAI MACHUCADO.

Carlo empurrando freneticamente com o cano do revolver a cabeça da garota e Dohko ainda o encarando enquanto esse continua caminhando de costas em direção ao beco, arrastando a garota consigo:

-- AHHH, PODE APOSTAR QUE VAI SIM, E VAI SER A PRINCESINHA AQUI!

-- Cara, solta a garota... Me leva no lugar dela... – Dohko fazia sinal com a mão esquerda, para os alunos continuarem no lugar onde estavam, parados junto ao muro.

Carlo riu, num misto de deboche e irritação:

-- E EU LÁ QUERO SABER DE CUECA, MANÉ? VOU ME GARANTIR COM ESSA AQUI. MANDA OS POLICIAS ARREDAREM PÉ SE TU SE PREOCUPA COM A MINAZINHA!

Finalmente eles estavam dentro do beco, mas para a garota era como se o tempo se arrastasse. Seu pescoço doía onde Carlo apertava com uma chave de braço e o cano da arma começava a marcar sua pele da têmpora.

O lugar era estreito e mal iluminado... um forte odor de lixo em decomposição penetrou no nariz de Dohko, que entrou na frente seguido por três policiais armados, os alunos curiosos ficaram na saída.

Um dos policiais o advertiu:

-- É melhor você sair daqui, rapaz. A coisa pode complicar...

-- Nem pensar. – Embora educado Dohko estava impaciente – Shina está sob minha responsabilidade, é minha aluna. Não vou me arriscar a sair daqui pra vocês travarem uma guerra de tiros.

Carlo gritou do meio do beco: -- AEW, VAMO PARÁ COM ESSE PAPO MOLE AI! ABRAM CAMINHO PRA EU PASSAR, OU A MINA VIRA PENEIRA...

Antes que Carlo concluísse a frase sentiu uma suave brisa sacudir seu cabelo, mas não deu muita atenção. Porém, centésimos de segundos depois um forte tapa atingiu sua mão e viu para seu desespero, sua arma voar pra longe caindo a centímetros dos seus pés.

Todos olharam surpresos para o revolver no chão, mas não viam o autor do tapa, não havia ninguém mais ali além deles.

Antes mesmo de se recuperar pelo acontecido, Carlo recebeu no estomago uma violenta cotovelada de Shina, outrora sua refém, que após isso correu para Dohko, que abriu os braços para protege-la num abraço forte.

Carlo recolhia o revolver quando se surpreendeu novamente, agora uma voz embora feminina muito grave, falou em voz alta logo atrás dele:

-- Pra que isso, Carlo... Você pode fazer muito mais com um dedinho só!

Ele virou-se apontando a arma em direção da voz, mas não viu nada. Uma fúria crescente misturado ao medo de ser detido começou a tomar conta dele. O que em nome de Deus estava acontecendo ali? Que tipo de alucinação era essa agora, justamente quando estava careta há algumas horas... seria esse o motivo? Quer dizer... ele precisava estar careta para ter uma alucinação daquelas? Gritou tentando controlar a confusão que sentia a sua volta e dentro de si:

-- APARECE SUA VADIA!

Ouviu a mesma voz, mas agora ela tinha um tom divertido, beirando o debochado e gargalhava. Só então, quando virou-se se deu conta de onde estava a dona dela. Sua surpresa foi à mesma das demais pessoas ali; uma garota com a pele escura e cabelos prateados sorria enquanto olhava divertidamente para ele, parada ao lado do de Dohko, com as mãos nas cintura numa pose extremamente relaxada:

-- Qual é Carlo? Vai atirar em todo mundo? E quando acabar sua munição, vai querer sair no braço? Huahuahuahuahuahuahuhauhau!

Carlo agora ria quase insano, e transpirava. Então tinha sido ela... aquela mulher de braços musculosos demais para uma garota comum estapeou sua mão, atirando longe sua arma e tirou-lhe a única chance de sair vivo daquela situação; a refém. E agora, debochava dele.

Que fosse tudo pro inferno!

Podia não sobrar mais bala nenhuma pra se defender do resto, mas ele agora estava pouco se importando com os policias, com o china ou com o exército em peso, porque nesse momento a única coisa que desejava do fundo da alma era descarregar todo o canhão naquela vaca intrometida!

Vendo como o rapaz se descontrolava e como seu olhar tomou um brilho perturbado, Dohko ainda abraçado a Shina, advertiu a estranha:

-- Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia irritar ele, moça... se ele atirar, vai acertar todo mundo aqui!

Então ela olhou pra ele, seus olhos amarelos como de uma águia transbordavam ironia... Graças a eles, Dohko teve um péssimo pressentimento de que era exatamente o que a garota desejava, pior! Divertia-se com aquilo. Mais uma vez ela falou com a voz grave que deixava evidente suas raízes negras:

-- Então é melhor você fazer alguma coisa, né?

Dohko não teve tempo de responder, o que ouviu e viu em seguida foi apenas uma confusão onde tiros e gritos se misturavam com a gargalhada enlouquecida de Carlo, que já disparava contra eles:

-- ENGOLE CHUMBO, SUA PUTA! HAUUAHAUUAAUUAUAUAH...!

Não havia tempo pra pensar, tudo o que ele temeu desde o momento que viu aquele louco saltar de dentro do veiculo amassado, estava acontecendo. Os alunos atrás dele entraram num pânico louco, tentando se proteger jogando-se no chão e escondendo-se atrás das paredes, os policiais atiraram de volta, o desespero de serem atingido maior que a prudência...

Dohko sentiu sua aluna encolher-se nos seus braços, entregando-se para o que tivesse que acontecer, morte ou salvação... Mas, salvação de onde? De quem?

Viu que garota negra permaneceu parada, de braços cruzadas e com expressão divertida no rosto, imóvel como uma parede feita com o mais puro ébano.

Sem saída, sem ajuda de parte alguma, agora seria uma questão de tempo até que aquela carnificina fornecida pela troca de tiro, desse um fim a tudo. Mas que inferno!

Não salvaria ninguém aquele dia, e talvez dia nenhum... De que adiantou tanto treinamento? Tanta dedicação, se nada poderia ser feito contra aquele maldito metal? Que tipo de impotência era aquela que o fazia sentir-se tão mal? Para que tanto esforço para manter Shina viva, se agora ela morreria em seus braços? Nos braços do homem que se sentia responsável por sua segurança?

Sentiu algo além daquela sensação de impotência percorrer seu corpo.

Um calor que saia de seu peito e tomava conta de todo seu corpo e antes de pudesse se dar conta, viu o olhar de sua aluna para ele, não surpresa, mas assombrada!

Seu corpo emanava uma energia dourada, quase papável. E parte dela voou em direção a Carlo, atingindo em cheio seu ombro direito. A arma caiu longe novamente e o rapaz caiu de joelhos apalpando o ombro ferido que sangrava levemente. Mas as balas... onde elas estavam? Eles já não deveriam ter sido atingidos? E o que em nome do Diabo, sim porque ao que tudo indicava, Deus não estava muito preocupado com ele; era aquela luz que envolvia aquele china enxerido?

A energia dourada de Dohko estava agora se desvanecendo, desaparecendo lentamente, como se soubesse que o perigo imediato havia passado... Carlo virou-se em sua direção, boquiaberto e com os olhos fixos naquela inexplicável luz dourada:

-- O que diabo... – Não conseguiu concluir a frase, surgiu a sua frente às pernas da garota negra, Carlo virou o rosto para encarar novamente aquele sorriso de escárnio que ela fazia questão de demonstrar desde que chegara para ferrar com a sua vida. Viu quando ela abriu a mão para jogar no chão todas as balas que eles havia trocado, lá estava aquela merda de riso que ele começou a odiar desde então... A desgraçada ainda sorria:

-- Acho que parte disso é seu...

Dohko não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, como ela poderia ter apanhado todas as balas! Quem ou o que era ela? Que tipo de poder sobre-humano, concedeu a ela a possibilidade de ser mais rápida que a velocidade dos tiros!

Já Carlo estava mais preocupado em dar aquela vaca de braços fortes o que ela merecia, levantou-se novamente e ficando cara a cara com a garota, disse entre os dentes enquanto alguma coisa começava a fazer seu corpo todo formigar. Um calor incontrolável crescia dentro de seu peito:

--Vai pro inferno... – Então ele sentiu aquela energia dourada iluminar sua visão, estava rodeado dela, que explodiu como uma bomba de dentro pra fora. Apontou o dedo indicador para todos ali, e gritou rouco de fúria:

-- QUERO QUE TODOS VOCÊS VÃO PARA O INFERNO!

Um redemoinho dourado começou saiu da ponta de seu dedo em direção a ela, atingindo também Dohko e os demais. Só então a expressão da garota negra mudou, agora estava séria, impassível:

-- Finalmente!

E começou a correr em volta dele, primeiro numa velocidade normal, depois mais rápido. Ouvia os gritos atrás de si, enquanto Dohko protegia abraçando mais forte sua aluna.

As pessoas agora não passavam de borrões disformes para ela. Sua velocidade atingiu tal limite, que o vento dentro do circulo que fazia a volta de Carlo, formou um pequeno ciclone abaixo dele, que sentiu seus pés soltarem-se do chão. Nessa hora ele perdeu toda a concentração e começou a berrar, quebrando de súbito aquela energia dourada que se dissipou imediatamente:

-- QUE MERDA É ESSA! ME COLOCA NO CHÃO, SUA VAGABUNDA!

Então ela parou, com a mão erguida para o alto, e Carlo continuava a mais de dois metros acima do solo. Ainda com o braço estendido, ela olhou por cima dos ombros e sorriu aquele riso sarcástico para Dohko, que notou a mesma energia que sentiu em si, sair dela... via uma luz irradiar de seu corpo, porém mais forte e poderosa que a dele:

-- Só lamento, mas estou bem decepcionada com vocês dois, Cavaleiros Dourados de Libra e Câncer!

**GRÉCIA**

Aiolos desviou os olhos, sorrindo divertido depois de ver seu irmão sem jeito fazer um carinho na namorada, Marin.

O rapaz não gostava do posto de segura-vela, então preferiu sentar numa mesa mais distante dos dois. Fazia um calor insuportável, o guarda-sol acoplado a mesa quebrava um galho, mas não podia se dizer que refrescava.

Estava com a boca aberta, pronta para abocanhar um bom pedaço do seu lanche cheio de gordura saturada que Aiolia provavelmente condenaria, claro!

Sendo seu irmão um amante de esporte, nada mais natural que condenar aquela quantidade de gordura, não que ele fosse algum tipo de hindu fanático por saladas... mas preferia um sanduíche de queijo branco e carne de chester, a um hambúrguer na brasa cheio de maionese e queijo derretido...

Aliás, igualzinho ao que Aiolos estava prestes a saborear.

Mas a boca permaneceu aberta e imóvel com o sanduíche a centímetros dela, porque seus olhos miraram numa garota que passava ao seu lado. Não pela sua beleza, ou pela forma como seu quadril se movia quando andava, e sim pelo tamanho dela.

A garota devia medir no mínimo 1,80 centímetros, e tinha um corpo de fazer inveja em qualquer marombeiro! Braços capazes de disputar uma queda de braço com ele e de obter um empate tranqüilamente, sem falar nas pernas... Dois troncos firmes e torneados onde nem uma fibra se mexia ou tremulava quando ela dava seus passos pesados.

Aiolia percebeu ter ficado durante um bom tempo observando aquela garota peculiar, porque mal notou que ela estava olhando pra ele, sorrindo simpática enquanto se dirigia a mesa ao lado da sua. O rapaz sorriu sem graça, enquanto colocava o sanduíche (agora um tanto desinteressante) sobre o prato descartável. Mas o sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu o pequeno acidente preste a acontecer...

A garota ainda olhando pra ele, não viu que a mesa estava perigosamente próxima, e tudo o que se ouviu e viu depois foi um forte baque e ela se estatelando de bunda no chão. Seria impressão dele, ou exatamente no momento em que ela caiu, pôde sentir um leve tremor no chão...?

Todos viraram a atenção para a garota alta, inclusive Aiolia, que só agora percebia impressionado o tamanho daquela mulher... Marin vendo o súbito interesse do namorado na moça caída, deu-lhe uma leve cotovelada enciumada.

Aiolos levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para ela se levantar e só então, depois de ficar cara a cara com a moça (o que não era muito difícil devido ao seu tamanho), reparou que apesar daquele corpo enorme, a garota tinha uma expressão meiga, quase infantil, proporcionada por seus olhos grandes e brilhantes.

-- Obrigada... – Agradeceu numa voz sussurrada enquanto ele levantava a mesa que ela derrubara no chão com o corpo.

-- Não há de que. Mas acho que... a perna ta meio bamba...

Ela corou ferozmente agora, a vermelhidão cobriu quase toda a face, perguntou: -- O que disse!

Aiolos sorrindo e coçando a nuca, se explicou melhor: -- A perna, da mesa!

A garota então abaixou a cabeça e esfregando sem jeito a mão na barra do vestido florido que usava, respondeu: -- Ah é. Eu estraguei, sou mesmo um desastre...

-- Que isso... essa mesa tava mesmo capenga – O rapaz se aproximou dela e apontou a mão para mesa onde estava sentado e ao lado de sua cadeira havia mais duas vazias: -- Bom se você quiser, pode dividir a mesa comigo.

Ela arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha, envergonhada: -- Humm... na verdade eu não posso demorar muito... e nem você...

Aiolia sem entender o que a garota quis dizer, olhou desconfiado pra ela, mas ainda com um meio sorriso no rosto – Como... o que você disse?

Mas não houve tempo para respostas, gritos, um forte barulho de mesas sendo jogadas e cadeiras sendo atiradas contra paredes, invadiram o pátio de alimentação do museu. As pessoas começavam a correr descontroladamente e a abandonar o local aos berros. Havia homens invadindo, homens usando vestimentas estranhas... não, não eram roupas eram... armaduras!

Homens usando armaduras em pleno século 21! Cerca de cinco deles e o do centro, parecia o líder. Um guerreiro alto e corpulento, de cabelos louros claros caídos sobre o ombro numa cascada que deslizava sobre a capa pesada que ostentava, usava uma armadura vermelha e apesar de não ser mais alto que Aoilos, cada braço do sujeito dava dois do dele.

Aiolos imaginou o estrago que o soco daquele homem causou no rosto do segurança que cruzou o seu caminho quando ele avançava em direção as mesas. Mais perturbador que a sua força era a frieza com que falava... O tom monocórdio com que se dirigia a eles, deixando claro que os via apenas como criaturas inferiores, dispensáveis.

-- Não percamos tempo com esses aqui. O que viemos buscar está à frente.

Aiolos foi tomado de um sentido de prontidão que nunca tivera antes. O dedo do estranho e bizarro homem apontava para seu irmão e Marin!

Viu quando Aiolia se levantou, furioso com o peito estufado e sabia o que o irmão estava pensando; ele podia ler os movimentos corporais dele ali estava escrito que não colocariam as mãos na sua namorada.

Não iria esperar até seu irmão caçula tomar o primeiro soco e correu para ajuda-lo, mas sentiu uma mão pesada e forte detê-lo pelo braço... era a garota:

-- Não! Eles ainda não perceberam você... Não deve ir. – Ela tinha o cenho carregado e sério, nem sinal da menina tímida e desajeitada de antes. Mas isso não importava, porque o absurdo que ela disse não parecia digno de ser levado a sério. Aiolos se libertou de sua mão:

-- Não devo ir? Que história é essa, garota!

Ouviu um grito de dor, olhou novamente na direção do irmão e o viu socando um dos capangas de armadura do tal guerreiro de vermelho. Aiolia arrancou sangue do rapaz, e possivelmente quebrara o nariz dele também, foi o suficiente para que os outros três avançassem contra ele que se preparava para distribuir soco, cerrando os punhos.

Foi o suficiente para Aiolos sair do estado súbito de confusão em que permaneceu por poucos segundos e para correr para junto de Aiolia.

Que se danassem as explicações de quem eram e de onde saíram, o que importava agora era defender o irmão mais novo e a sua namorada. Mal percebeu que a garota corria ao seu lado, dizendo alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ou nem queria prestas atenção:

-- Você não entende? Não podem lutar contra eles! Vocês não têm força suficiente contra um _Herói_ do deus dos deuses!

Aiolos só parou quando sentiu então alguma coisa atingindo-o no estomago, aliás não parou, voou alguns metros do chão. Não viu de onde viera, apenas sentiu a dor lancinante que parecia rasga-lo ao meio. Caiu de joelhos, amparando com a mão a barriga dolorida, sem nem notar o fio de sangue que escorria de sua boca... ao seu lado percebeu a garota parada olhando pra ele preocupada. Viu se aproximar o homem de armadura vermelha, ouviu sua voz forte:

-- Quão tolos são os humanos... Poderia ter fugido como os demais que aqui estavam, rapaz. Mas por esse sentimento tão especial que une os irmão, entregou sua posição... Tsctsctsc... Acha que pode contra mim? Acha mesmo que pode derrotar...

Então ele gritou, cheio de um prazer cheio de arrogância destrutiva. Sua voz encheu o pátio e verberou contra as colunas altas e o teto: -- ... O ELEITO DOS DEUSES?

Ergueu o pé protegido pelo pesado metal de sua armadura e chutou Aiolos, que se viu novamente sendo jogado a centímetros do chão e caindo alguns metros à frente com o forte golpe.

Aiolia viu o irmão ser atacado, e a ira encheu ainda mais seu peito... Mas não podia ajuda-lo, não ainda! Tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver porque dois dos capangas de armadura o seguraram para que um terceiro o socasse no rosto.

Um deles, o que socava ria eufórico e cheio de desprezo:

-- Então esses são os homens que preocupavam o nosso mestre? Achei que pudéssemos nos divertir pelo menos um pouco... mas não dão nem pra saída!

Uma quarta voz chegou a eles, ela tinha um tom pastoso que deixava bem claro as intenções por trás de cada palavra: -- A nossa diversão fica por conta dessa gracinha aqui...

Então Aiolia viu, ele havia capturado Marin. Ela estava desacordada e uma grande mancha vermelha escorria de sua testa para sua bochecha... Vê-la desmaiada, sangrando e desprotegida nos braços daquele sujeito, fez seu corpo vibrar de ódio.

Sentiu uma explosão dentro de si e antes que se desse conta disso, os homens que o seguravam se afastaram, surpresos... A fúria era tanta que ele mal percebia a luz dourada que emanava de si.

Disparou contra o homem que segurava Marin, quando foi impedido pelos outros três que fizeram uma barreira a sua frente.

-- Sai da frente!

Cego de raiva e com aquela energia ainda tomando de seu corpo inteiro, cerrou os punhos e partiu pra cima deles, mas parou de repente, derrapando no chão frio de mármore...

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com o chão onde os homens pisavam, o mármore sob os pés deles começou a tremular, as peças brancas do piso racharam e o concreto grosso ficou a mostra, os três capangas caíram, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. A voz da garota alta chegou aos ouvidos de Aiolia, que se virou para então descobrir de onde vinha o poder que movia o chão daquela forma: A garota com os braços rígidos e esticados ao longo do corpo, dispensava uma energia, semelhante a que emanava do corpo dele em direção ao chão. A tal energia formava veios nele, rachando o mármore em direção aos três homens. Ela gritava para ele enquanto seus cabelos eram sacudidos pela forte energia que envolvia seu corpanzil:

-- Vá salvar a garota, agora!

Ele não esperou uma segunda chance, saiu correndo em direção ao homem que carregava Marin, ignorando os outros que já se levantavam e corriam em direção a garota que os atacara.

Aiolia ainda com o corpo cheio do calor que a energia dourada emanava, desviou de um ataque de luz que o homem jogou contra ele, e continuou avançando para acertar em seguida um soco no rosto dele... Ouviu e sentiu ossos estalando e não precisou de mais para saber que havia quebrado o pescoço dele com um único soco e que isso com certeza era resultado daquela luz cheia de poder que seu corpo liberava, e que agora vendo Marin cair ainda desacordada, mas a salvo daquele homem, sumia lentamente...

Estava se abaixando para apanhar a namorada no chão, quando sentiu um forte golpe atingir em cheios eu maxilar. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse sido sacudido, a carna de sua boca e sua gengiva cortando-se graças a pressão junto aos dentes cerrados... Mordeu a língua graças a pressão do golpe, rolou pelo chão com o impacto e tentou se levantar, mas sentiu algo quente encher sua boca e teve que inclinar-se para cuspir seu sangue no chão.

Mal teve tempo para limpar a boca com as costas da mão e mais um golpe, agora atingindo suas costas, fazendo suas costelas estalarem num protesto que atingia o limite da dor... Ele voou para bater de frente contra uma das colunas e o homem com a armadura vermelha caminhou sem pressa nenhuma para Aiolia, que tentava apoiar fracamente os braços no chão a fim de se levantar...

-- Demonstre um pouco de sabedoria, mortal. Entregue-se junto com a garota, nosso Senhor pode demonstrar benevolência de Eras em Eras...

Ele agarrou com as duas mãos Aiolia pelo pescoço e o rapaz pode sentir os músculos rangerem debaixo da mão cheia de força sobre-humana do rapaz...

Mesmo assim, apesar da fraqueza pelos ferimentos e da falta de ar, ele ainda falou por entre os dentes, cheio de raiva:

-- Pega essa benevolência e enfia no rabo do seu senhor!

Os olhos do homem se tornaram duas chamas de fúria pela ofensa: -- Que assim seja, mortal. Prometo ser rápido!

A voz de Aiolos, repleta com um tom de aviso, falou logo as costas do guerreiro de armadura vermelha, que arregalou os olhos incomodados com essa intromição:

-- Mas eu não!

Ele foi atingido por um feixe de luz que se soltou do corpo de Aiolos e largou Aiolia, gritando de surpresa pelo golpe inesperado.

Aiolos avançou devagar contra ele, ainda com a mão no estomago dolorido pelo golpe que levara enquanto o guerreiro se recuperando, ria com desdém:

-- E pretende me matar com um poder tão débil, mortal deplorável?

Aiolos sorriu, aquilo fez todo seu corpo doer, mas não importava. Agora não era só uma questão de defender o irmão e Marin, não sabia porque... mas algo lhe dizia que ali tinha muito mais envolvido:

-- Matar eu não sei, mas fico feliz se conseguir arrancar uns dentes!

O guerreiro ferido no grande ego pelo deboche do rapaz, ergueu o punho e correu furioso de encontro a ele, Aiolos sentiu aquela energia dourada crescer dentro de seu peito, ergueu os braços para deter o golpe do oponente com um contra-ataque!

Mas foi impedido pela visão que tomou forma a sua frente. Novamente a garota alta, que agora se prostrou entre ele e o homem, agachada com as duas mãos espalmadas contra o frio chão de pedra.

O guerreiro cambaleou com o tremor que se formou sob seus pés, depois olhou com fúria para ela, avançando com os dentes a mostra contendo todo seu ódio, seus olhos quase soltavam faíscas em sua direção. Ele gritou quando ela jogou mais de sua energia para as mãos espalmadas contra o chão e paredes de terra, espessas como concreto circularam o corpo dele, formando uma prisão de argila ao seu redor:

-- Maldita seja, sua Senhora e todos os que declararam guerra contra o deus dos deuses!

Tudo que se viu sem seguida, foi a prisão de terra de fechar sobre a cabeça do rapaz e o eco de seus gritos morrerem ao longo do salão.

Aiolos olhou para ela espantado, estava preste a esboçar um sorriso, quando ouviram a voz desesperada de Aiolia:

-- MARIN!

Correram para ele, enquanto o rapaz seguia jogando cadeiras e mesas para os lados, a fim de encontrar sua namorada:

-- Onde ela está Aiolos! Ela estava aqui! Eu vi! Eles... eles...

Aiolos colocou a mão sobre os ombros do irmão, mas sua expressão não conseguia transmitir a tranqüilidade que Aiolia desejava... O irmão mais velho apenas balançou a cabeça, triste:

-- Desculpa Aiolia, mas eu estava tão preocupado em proteger você que não vi...

A garota chegou até os dois, ainda tensa falou seriamente:

-- Eles devem tê-la levado para fortalecer o outro exército... – Aiolia não esperou que ela terminasse, agarrou seu braço e o sacudiu com força:

-- Eles quem? Levaram pra onde? Quem é você e de onde conhece esses caras?

Aiolos tentou acalmar o irmão, mas foi a garota quem o deteve ao agarrar sua mão e a retirar com força de seu braço, lançando a ele um olhar ameaçador:

-- Todas as explicações serão dadas em seu tempo, Cavaleiros Dourado de Leão e Sagitário... mas agora devemos sair daqui...

Apontou para a prisão de terra que detinha o guerreio de armadura vermelha, ela começava a rachar e pequenos feixes de luz saiam de dentro dela. -- ... Se quiserem continuar vivos para salvar a garota.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	3. DESCONTROLE

**_RENASCER DOURADO _**

**_Capitulo III _**

**_"Descontrole"_**

**ESPANHA **

Shaka se despedia da dos pais que foram buscar a ultima criança da noite, porém, apesar de estar sendo educado queria que a família fosse logo embora, para finalmente poder ligar para os pais.

Desde que eles telefonaram para seu celular durante a aula, para avisa-lo de que chegariam tarde em casa por causa de uma visita a um velho amigo que estava muito adoecido, o jovem não conseguira se concentrar em mais nada, o que fez a alegria dos seus alunos!

Enquanto as pestinhas corriam de um lado para outro, cochilavam em posição de lótus ou simplesmente bocejavam e reclamavam o quanto à aula estava chata aquele dia, Shaka olhava angustiado para o telefone móvel que não conseguira atender a tempo, só o que faz foi ouvir o recado da mãe e sentir aquela sensação angustiante dentro do peito.

Tinha que ter chegado ao telefone antes do ultimo toque... E pra piorar, a má sensação aumentou logo após ouvir o recado, um alarme interno que tinha desde pequeno dizia que não era uma boa idéia, nada contra o senhor doente, mas alguma coisa estava o avisando que não era... seguro!

Era exatamente isso, sentia que os pais corriam um tipo de perigo que não conseguia compreender...

Tentou ligar de volta pelo menos umas cinco vezes, mas o celular só caia na secretária, provavelmente eles o haviam desligado para dar atenção exclusiva ao doente...

Agora Shaka estava parado olhando fixamente para seu telefone portátil sobre o balcão de entrada da sala, tentando se concentrar num bom motivo para aquele sentido de prontidão que crescia dentro dele. Buscava alternativas para explicar o motivo daquele sentimento de perda que começava a pesar e apertar seu peito como se lhe tirando o ar...

Sua concentração era tamanha que não percebeu de imediato aquela energia dourada em volta dele, uma força palpável que envolvia seu corpo. Shaka olhou para as duas mãos, a angustia maior agora... desde quando? Desde quando aquela energia começara a aparecer nele, a transbordar de dentro pra fora de seu corpo?

Ele não se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez, porém, mais nítida era a lembrança de uma sala ampla e desolada, cheia de detritos de uma construção abandonada, ele tinha cerca de quatro anos, e estava sozinho. Enrolado em trapos e tremendo não pelo frio, mas pelo medo por estar sem um adulto para protege-lo... Comera pela ultima vez a mais de um dia e a fraqueza contribuía para sua tremedeira.

Sentado junto de uma mesa tombada de lado, encolheu-se dentro do tecido carcomido... Desde que os pais morreram há meses, ele vagava pelas ruínas do que um dia fora sua casa, que desabou durante uma tempestade matando seus únicos familiares conhecidos.

Embora chamar aquilo de casa era ser generoso, já que sua aparência não diferenciava tanto do barraco de outrora na visão de um humorista sarcástico, mas para Shaka era um refugio, um lugar para passar a noite mais perto dos pais que se foram.

Olhava fixamente para os pés descalços e sujos pelas andanças diárias sem rumo, quando ouviu um ruído atrás de si... Talvez nem o tivesse percebido se o silencio naquele lugar não fosse sua única companhia nas ultimas noites, e agora alguém estava perturbando seu amigo.

Olhou para o lugar de onde viera o ruído, metade de uma parede que antes servia pra separar o quarto da cozinha, agora tombada pela metade. Atrás dos tijolos ainda de pé, o som de passos arrastado... tinha mais alguém ali, uma segunda pessoa iria fazer de sua antiga casa um refugio para essa noite. Mas seria apenas isso? Será que o estranho não representava nenhum perigo...?

Shaka ainda pensava nessa possibilidade com sua mente infantil, no entanto com o já instinto de defesa se tornando forte dentro dele. Foi nesse exato momento, enquanto ainda olhava fixo para a sombra que se avolumava saindo da proteção da parede ruída, que ouviu a voz pastosa do homem:

-- Ora, mas que coisa... um menininho tão sozinho como eu... – Shaka sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada na forma como ele articulava as palavras, elas saiam com dificuldade e tropeçando umas nas outras.

Ele se encolheu mais sob o manto esfarrapado ao ver o homem ainda coberto pelas sombras da noite, mas bem mais nítido agora. Ele usava roupas sujas, estava descalço e arrastava preguiçosamente os pés quando caminhava, na sua mão direito uma garrafa com o gargalo quebrado nas bordas... Mas era o cheiro dele que fez o garoto perceber o real perigo do estranho, um odor de sujeira de dias e dias acumulada, de urina ressecada contra a pele e roupas e o terceiro cheiro, agre-doce... inebriante. Shaka não sabia exatamente de onde veio a palavra quando essa brotou dentro dele como uma sirene: Bêbado. O estranho estava bebendo daquela garrafa e estava bêbado. Ele já havia visto pessoas assim, e geralmente elas se tornavam violentas.

"_**Corra!"**_

Disse uma voz aos seus ouvidos num tom calmo, porém firme.

Mas correr pra onde? Não havia ninguém por ali, e o adulto iria alcança-lo... Shaka olhou a sua volta, procurando algum lugar para se esconder...

-- Nem pense nisso, garotinho! – A voz do homem agora se elevava de forma a mostrar que estava se zangando. _Ele percebia sua intenção_, pensou Shaka, _e irá se enfurecer se eu correr e então, quando me alcançar..._

"**_Corra porque nada vai te acontecer..."_**

Novamente a voz, Shaka não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem que estava se aproximando perigosamente dele.

-- _Mas não tem pra onde..._ – Shaka conversava com a voz, sem mover os lábios, sabia que tinha que ser assim, sabia que ela o ouviria dessa forma. – _Ele vai me pegar... vai me machucar..._

"_**Apenas corra, Shaka. Eu o protegerei!"**_

Shaka sentiu a mão do homem toca-lo no ombro, o forte odor invadiu seu nariz e o fez acordar do estado de pânico que detinha seus movimentos. O garoto gritou, se desvencilhando da mão do homem, correu deixando o manto na mão dele...

O bêbado soltou um grito atrás dele e mesmo sem se virar para ver, o garotinho ouviu os passos apressados, iniciando uma corrida para alcança-lo.

-- Seu moleque desgraçado! Volta aqui sua peste!

E ele continuou correndo, desviando dos móveis caídos, dos destroços de construção no chão. De olhos fechados num misto de pavor e revolta, ele cerrou o cenho para cobrar da voz – _Você disse que ia me proteger... ele ta vindo..._

"_**Não tenha medo, Shaka... Tudo será como deve ser."**_

Uma viga exposta brotando de uma parede tombada, bateu fortemente contra a perna de Shaka, que sentiu a dor do corte na sua canela e perdeu a velocidade caindo segurando a perna ferida, choramingando de dor e medo. E então de novo aquele cheiro repulsivo e o estranho parado na forma do homem à frente dele.

Shaka tentou se arrastar, mas ele o agarrou com força pelo braço e o virou fazendo suas costas baterem com força contra o chão duro e frio de terra para depois colocar o joelho contra sua barriga, e jogar seu peso contra o garotinho, impossibilitando-o de fugir novamente.

Shaka olhava fixamente para o homem com lágrimas nos olhos, mas se recusava a deixa-las escorrer... ouvia novamente a voz, que transmitia-lhe uma estranha calma:

"_**Ele não irá te machucar... Não tenha medo... Eu estou aqui contigo..."**_

O homem tomou mais um longo gole da garrafa e a atirou para longe, sorriu com malicia para Shaka e limpando a boca com as costas da mão, disse:

-- E eu aqui achando que ia ficar sozinho hoje, mas olha só que carinha bonita que você tem...

Shaka encarava-o com um olhar firme, com uma calma desafiadora, apesar das lágrimas retidas ali. Eram olhos quase vítreos. O estranho tomado de fúria pelo desafiador olhar do garoto, levou a mão ao seu pescoço, enlouquecido.

-- Só que antes, a gente vai dar um jeito nessa sua teimosia. – Shaka não se movia, continuava olhando para ele, como um manequim sem vida jogado no chão.

Era como se não estivesse mais ali dentro de seu corpinho infantil, via tudo como uma terceira pessoa naquele lugar. Observava o homem tentando estrangula-lo, via seu corpode criança inerte diante da violência de um adulto embriagado... Perguntou para a voz:

-- _Quem é você_?

O silêncio, apenas o estranho sobre seu corpo, machucando seu pescoço, impedindo-o de respirar e os seus olhos fixos no homem... imóveis.

Foi então que a voz falou alto dentro dele, como um grito ecoando poder, explodindo de dentro para fora.

"_**NÓS SOMOS O ILUMINADO!" **_

Respondeu a voz, e Shaka percebeu, que ela não vinha de outro lugar senão de dentro dele.

Seus olhos encontraram-se com os do homem que o machucava e o que viu o deixou surpreso... o estranho recuava com uma expressão de pavor, em seu rosto um reflexo dourado que saia dele, brotava do corpo de Shaka.

O estranho levou a mão à cabeça, enfiando os dedos na carne, marcando e arranhando o rosto com uma dor suplicante chorava e se lamuriava, enquanto Shaka levantando-se e olhando para as próprias mãos sentia todo o calor daquela energia dourada que emanava dele...

Caído de joelhos, o estranho se lamentava: -- Eu sinto muito, perdão... perdão senhor. Eu não sabia, eu não sabia...!

Ele ergueu os olhos para Shaka, em pé a sua frente e seu temor aumentou ainda mais quando viu no olhar do garoto algo anormal para uma criança daquela idade. Havia mais do que frieza e desprezo ali. Se não tinha piedade no olhar impassível daquela criança, talvez não houvesse perdão também...

Ele recuou quando Shaka ergueu a mão rodeada com aquela luz dourada e tocou sua testa.

O grito de agonia ecoou contra os destroços, o homem sentiu seu corpo arquejar numa dor lancinante, sobre-humana... a visão do garoto ficou turva por causa das lágrimas e a ultima coisa que viu antes da escuridão total cobri-lo para sempre, foi o olhar do garoto... friamente calmo e fixos nele...

... Agora era tudo escuridão, não sentia mais seus braços nem suas pernas, apenas aquela dor percorrendo-lhe, dilacerando-o por dentro. Se ao menos pudesse gritar, mas sua voz foi calada para sempre... sabia que nunca mais veria ou falaria novamente.

Esse seria seu castigo, seria o preço a pagar por tentar fazer mal ao Iluminado.

Desde então Shaka sabia que havia alguma coisa muito diferente nele, aliás dentro dele. Nunca contou esse episódio aos seus pais adotivos, nem quando o levaram para a Espanha, um ano depois. Eles já lhe haviam dado uma família, uma vida, uma esperança e não agüentaria ver nos olhos de seus amados pais adotivos o pavor que vira naquele homem... Era melhor assim. Que ninguém soubesse o que nem mesmo ele podia entender.

Mas agora estava ali de novo falando com ele, sua voz interna, dizendo que seus pais corriam perigo, mas onde? Como encontra-los?

_**Corra... **_

-- _Para onde? Eu não sei onde..._

_**Siga-os, sinta-os eirá encontra-los.**_

-- _Senti-los..._

Shaka entendeu o que ela queria dizer e sem mais nenhuma dúvida correu para a rua, abandonando o telefone sobre a mesa, deixando a porta aberta...

Dava pra ouvir a musica vinda do outro lado da porta no do fim do corredor, junto com o som eletrônico dançante os gritos estridentes das mulheres que assistiam ao show, se é que se podia chamar a apresentação daqueles rapazes de show.

Jovens vestidos com diversas fantasias para aguçar a imaginação e a libido das clientes, alguns de máscaras para ocultar sua verdadeira identidade, outros semi-nus, outros ainda com os corpos pintados e/ou tatuados.

Aquilo nunca foi problema pra ele, ganhava um bom dinheiro ali e era um trabalho honesto, embora um tanto fora do comum para os padrões da sociedade. Mas não era isso que incomodava Shura nesses últimos dias. Sempre que estava dançando para aquelas mulheres, não podia deixar de imaginar o rosto doente de seu pai desaprovando-o, sentido pela falta de forças para trabalhar e tirar o filho daquele lugar.

Não que Shura não se divertisse, mentira se falasse que não. Afinal consolar belas damas sozinhas na noite e ganhar dinheiro com isso, não era nenhum sacrifício... mas o olhar de seu pai naquela tarde...

Shura ajeitava a luva de couro de motoqueiro quando um dos rapazes do vestiário chegou rindo maliciosamente:

-- Hahahah, ninã especial hoje, Shura?

Shura sorriu de volta, afivelando o cinto do jeans: -- No, Jean... Deixei algumas pra tu! Tô saindo mais cedo, não tô com cabeça pra fazer a alegria das ninãs na pista de dança.

O amigo se aproximou, agora desfazendo o sorriso e falando em tom mais cordial, demonstrando preocupação:

-- É seu pai, no? Tá na mesma?

-- Ta pior... agora ta numas de achar que vai morrer de um dia pro outro... Não ta dando mais pra deixar ele sozinho.

-- Mas tem que trabalhar, parceiro! Já que são só os dois, alguém tem que pagar os remédios dele e sobra pra tu.

-- Yo sei... – Shura jogou a jaqueta de couro vermelha nas costas, e segurando-a por cima do ombro abrindo a porta, disse ao amigo: -- Mas acho que vou encontra-lo um poco melhor, uns amigos que conheceu no mesmo orfanato onde adotou-me, ficaram de visitar o velho hoje...

-- Beleza. Fica em paz, mihermano!

Shura já estava dando partida na moto quando teve a sensação de que esquecera de alguma coisa. Passou a mão pelos bolsos, deu uma rápida olhada na moto, mas sem conseguir descobrir o que seria, balançou a cabeça sorrindo com irritação.

A preocupação com seu pai estava começando a afetar sua memória, fosse o que fosse não devia ser tão importante e logo ele saberia do que se tratara.

Olhou o capacete e ficou na dúvida sobre se o colocava ou não... depois achou melhor não, precisava respirar, precisava sentir um pouco do vento balançando e despenteando seu cabelo para pensar melhor no rumo que a sua vida estava tomando, pensar no que fazer quando finalmente seu pai adormecesse para nunca mais acordar.

O telefone celular de Shura tocou, mas Jean não estava mais na sala, já se encontrava na pista de dança e ninguém atendeu o aparelho que continuou zunindo solitário sobre a mesa...

**FRANÇA**

Kamus andava sozinho pelo corredor que dava acesso aos aquários vazios do parque... antigamente eles abrigavam um casal de pingüins imperadores, mas com a chegada dos filhotes o espaço ficou pequeno e cederam aos animais um aquário maior que se localizava do lado oposto de onde o rapaz se encontrava agora.

Depois do telefonema de Milo, o rapaz preferiu matar o tempo andando a toa a ter que voltar pra sessão de foto, onde o aguardava não só Christine com seu assédio, como também aquele modelo efeminado que não parava de lançar-lhe olhares muito suspeitos...

Kamus parou de costas para um dos aquários vazios e virou-se para ver se a porta no final do corredor, que dava pra sala da sessão fotgráfica, estava seguramente fechada e depois para a entrada a fim de confirmar se estava mesmo sozinho... e estava.

Ali apenas o ruído do aquecedor e os poucos sons abafados vindos da sala atrás dele. Ficou alguns instantes parado olhando o aquecedor de teto e desenrolando o cachecol do seu pescoço, não estava com tanto frio, aliás, não sentia o frio que os outros afirmavam estar assolando o local... na verdade parecia mais um enorme exagero do pessoal do parque, claro que a temperatura tinha baixado bastante essa manhã, mas não tanto quanto seus colegas afirmavam. Quem os ouvia falar, poderia jurar que bastariam apenas algumas horas para estarem todos congelados.

Sorrindo discretamente ele ficou de frente para o vidro e observou um floco de neve solitário cair do lado de fora. Parte do aquário tinha o teto aberto, para a entrada de luz e circulação de ar, e foi dali que Kamus viu a pequena chuva de neve se iniciar.

Foi o suficiente para ele estranhar, será que os amigos afinal tinham razão? Porque se nevava lá fora, era sinal de que a temperatura estava mesmo muito abaixo do comum para aquela época do ano, e se assim o fosse... por que seu corpo não sentia o mesmo efeito que o deles?

Puxou a mão do bolso e retirou da direita a luva de lã preta, colocou-a espalmada contra o vidro e ficou observando. Sentiu apenas uma umidade fraca e mais nada, cerrou as sobrancelhas intrigado... Se estava tão frio lá fora a ponto de nevar, não deveria ele estar sentindo o vidro gelado sob a pele?

Foi nesse instante que ouviu o ruído, alguma coisa rachando, trincando fracamente sob sua mão, retirou-a rapidamente como se uma serpente o tivesse picado e ficou surpreso; no lugar onde estava sua mão ainda a marca de sua palma e seus dedos, mas havia algo mais... Kamus inclinou-se para observar melhor a fina camada de gelo havia se formado no local e no vidro pequenas rachaduras que desenhavam rudimentarmente sua mão...

-- Que...?

-- Brrrrrr... que coisa estranha...! – Kamus assustou-se com a voz feminina que encheu o corredor de forma discreta, falada em um tom baixo... – ... Tempo doido, né?

Ele olhou ainda se recuperando do susto para a dona da voz, uma garota de estatura mediana, bem vestida e de cabelos longos ondulados preso no alto da cabeça por um rabo de cavalo, lhe sorria timidamente simpática enquanto espanava com a mão os pequenos cristais de neve caídos sobre o ombro de seu sobretudo. Ainda distraído pelo sorriso e tentando imaginar porque não conseguira escutar os passos da garota quando ela entrou, respondeu:

-- É... ta nevando...

Ela se aproximou dele sorrindo – Muito! De uma hora pra outra. Ainda bem que consegui me abrigar aqui.

-- Ta forte assim, é? Deve ser por causa da queda súbita de temperatura...

A moça olhou para a mão direita dele: -- É, mas pelo jeito ce ta tirando de letra... ta até sem luva!

Kamus corou sem jeito... na verdade se sentiu estranhamente envergonhado por um motivo completamente desconhecido para ele. Ora, o que tinha de mais se a garota o vira sem luva? Isso só queria dizer que ele não estava com tanto frio como as demais pessoas. Apesar da neve lá fora e do vidro congelando sob sua mão...

Ele rapidamente vestiu a luva, enquanto respondia:

-- É? Não... é... acho que não sinto tanto frio como as outras pessoas daqui.

A moça parecia não estar prestando atenção nele, ela se inclinava curiosa para o vidro do aquário deslizando o dedo sobre as pequenas rachaduras que formavam um mapa exato da mão de Kamus, a camada de gelo ainda não havia derretido...

-- Foi você quem fez isso? – E olhou para ele, não havia mais sinal de sorriso no rosto dela... apenas uma expressão preocupada. Kamus sem entender direito o que aquela garota queria e porque o encarava de forma tão acusadora, se fechou novamente em sua seriedade:

-- Pode ser. Esse aquário é tão antigo, creio que ficou ainda mais frágil com o frio. – Agora ele estava desconfiado – Qual você disse que era o seu nome mesmo?

Ela estava novamente ereta, e de braços cruzados olhava preocupada para o teto aberto do aquário... O céu estava carregado de nuvens pesadas e a neve caia acirrada, formando pequenos montes dentro dele: -- Eu não disse.

Depois se virou e aproximou-se ainda mais dele, Kamus desconfiado tentou dar um passo para trás, recuando diante daquela garota misteriosa de expressão tão tensa, mas foi nesse momento que ela segurou a mão dele, com força e encarando-o:

-- Mas foi você, Kamus. O vidro rachado, a queda de temperatura e a tempestade repentina de neve... a culpa é sua...

-- Ce diable...!

Não teve tempo para se recobrar da ofensa acusatória dirigida a si pela garota estranha, principalmente porque nessa hora sua principal preocupação foi desviar-se por centímetros do soco que ela tencionava acertar no seu rosto. Kamus pôde sentir a variação do ar correr-lhe pela bochecha no momento em que ela errou e acertou o vidro atrás deles... despedaçando-o num barulho seco.

O rapaz deu passos incertos para trás, sem desviar o rosto dela e perguntando-lhe sério embora preocupado:

-- Olha moça, eu não sei qual o seu problema nem porque cismou comigo... Mas se sair daqui agora, podemos deixar sua tentativa de agressão para trás...

-- Não é nada pessoal, Kamus... – Ela passava a mão pacientemente em torno do pulso direito, sem demonstrar a menor intenção de que iria embora, mas aquele olhar... aquela expressão...

Kamus se perguntava porque ela o atacara e mesmo assim continuava com aquela expressão preocupada. Não era ódio, não parecia ter raiva dele.

Talvez se tratasse de alguma desequilibrada, por que não? Claro, isso explicava o fato dela estar tentando gratuitamente lhe agredir, mas tinha alguma coisa a mais...

Ele olhou para a mão dela enquanto essa se aproximava com passos tranqüilos, e a sua mão apesar de quebrar o vidro quando errou seu rosto, estava intacta! Seria possível? Partir o vidro daquele jeito e mesmo assim...? E aquele papo de a culpa ser dele? Culpa pelo frio?

Ah sim, senhora! Tenho o "poder mutante" de mudar o clima ao meu redor, como não pensei nisso naquela viagem pelas ilhas gregas com meus pais, quando choveu durante todo o fim de semana?

Porém o que mais lhe preocupava era que ela sabia seu nome. Não só sabia, mas o dizia de forma muito familiar, como se o conhecesse há tempos atrás.

-- Como... como sabe meu nome e por que está fazendo isso?

A garota parou, olhou para os cacos de vidro no chão e depois de um suspiro que indicava certa tristeza lançou-lhe um olhar resignado, como se não houvesse outra opção a não ser responder-lhe:

-- Eu ouvi falar muito de você, por isso sei seu nome. E por isso faço o que tenho que fazer...

-- Tudo bem, só que não explica muita coisa... quer dizer, se pretende me agredir, posso pelo menos saber porque?

Ela parecia exausta, só então Kamus percebeu... a garota tremia levemente sob o casaco e não era por medo dele, de forma alguma, alguém que conseguia destruir um vidro daquela espessura sem machucar a mão não teria motivo para temer um jovem comum como ele. Ela estremecia de frio!

Ouviu novamente aquele ruído atrás de si... algo estalando, trincando ao lado dele e Kamus desviou a atenção para o outro seguimento do vidro do aquário ao seu lado... Ficou surpreso com a nova partícula de gelo que o cobria, mas dessa vez, ela preenchia-o todo e estava causando as rachaduras nele.

-- Viu? – Novamente a garota falava, embora ainda imóvel a alguns passos deles – Por isso eu tenho que tirar você daqui, porque acredite ou não é quem está causando essa alteração na temperatura... Só que eu acho que cheguei um pouco tarde.

Kamus olhou incrédulo para ela – Isso é impossível... é humanamente impossível.

-- Despertou antes do que prevíamos e não tem o controle sobre o seu poder.

-- Desculpe... – Kamus estava se virando em direção a porta temendo tirar os olhos, mas sabendo que não seria sensato permanecer ali sozinho com a garota --... Mas acho melhor chamar ajuda, você me parece um pouco desequilibrada...

Ele não pôde ver quando ela se aproximou, não ouviu o barulho de seus passos, foi tudo rápido e confuso demais: Sentiu apenas o forte impacto do soco nas suas costas e não era um soco comum! Os pés desgrudaram do chão e seu corpo foi arremessado metros longe dela, batendo com força contra a porta dupla que dava pra sala onde os outros estavam. Gritou com a dor do impacto, caindo de barriga sobre a porta derrubada no chão.

Ouviu a gritaria que se iniciou na sala depois daquela "invasão" e pode perceber o corre-corre das pessoas, distinguiu a voz do modelo indignado:

-- Que droga ta acontecendo aqui? – Afrodite puxava para si o hobby, cobrindo seu corpo exposto ao ar frio que vinha do corredor.

As pessoas olhavam para fora, para a garota que se aproximava calmamente de Kamus, que ainda não havia se levantado. O corpo do rapaz latejava de dor.

O que aquela doida estava fazendo? Ataca-lo daquele jeito, e ainda pelas costas! Sentia algo além da dor agora, sentia uma frustração que dava inicio a raiva. Ouviu quando Christine se aproximou dele, gritando preocupada:

-- Kamus... ce ta...? – Antes que ela pudesse encostar a mão nele, ouviu a voz da estranha ordenar:

-- Não toque nele! – Ela entrava na sala sem ligar para os olhares acusadores e confusos que lhe dirigiam, então falou com Kamus como para si mesma, num tom de pedido:

-- Por favor, continue deitado, não se levante... por favor...

Afrodite amarrando o roupão tão confuso quanto os demais, perguntou para o fotografo que agora olhava boquiaberto a cena, com a câmera congelada no ar:

-- Alguém pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Kamus começou a se levantar, apoiando-se com as duas mãos no chão, estranhos cristais de gelo se formavam sob elas, ele ignorou:

-- Essa garota, veio aqui pra me socar porque acha que eu sou culpado pela onda de frio... – Ele olhou para ela tentando ainda se equilibrar depois do golpe, as costas ainda gritando de dor onde fôra atingido -- ... Esqueci de alguma coisa?

A estranha ainda séria sem desviar os olhos – Só da parte que não contei. É que tenho que te levar... inconsciente.

Christine se aproximava novamente de Kamus, a mão querendo pousar seu ombro, lançando um olhar desafiador para a estranha garota: -- Que historinha idiota, não acha? Não é por nada, moça... mas é melhor ce sair daqui antes que alguém fique bravo de verdade e chame a policia...

-- E eu acho melhor você não encostar nele... – A garota não parecia dizer aquilo para provocar, era simplesmente como um aviso.

Porém, Christine encarou como uma ameaça, respondeu a queima roupa com a mão a poucos centímetros do ombro de Kamus que permanecia sem desgrudar os olhos da estranha, aprendeu rápido que aquilo não era prudente.

-- Ah é? E o que você pretende fazer se eu encostar nele, amiga?

-- Eu nada... – E antes que a garota continuasse, Christine pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Kamus, sorrindo em deboche para ela, mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo...

Chris sentiu um frio cortante tomar conta de sua mão, que fazia todo os eu corpo arder e subia rapidamente pelo seu braço. Gritando retirou a mão de Kamus e viu aterrorizada seu braço imóvel, num tom azulado. Não sentia nem o braço, nem a mão, tampouco os dedos...

As pessoas começaram a se afastar de Kamus, como se ele representasse o maior perigo na sala agora.

Vendo o que aconteceu a amiga ajoelhada, apoiando o braço congelado no colo e chorando abraçada um colega, virou num ódio frio e contido para a estranha:

-- O que foi que você fez!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, séria: -- Eu não fiz nada, foi você. Você está causando a tempestade de neve, você congelou o braço da sua amiga...

Kamus elevou a voz já de punho fechado, mas ainda tentando se conter: -- Eu não tenho idéia do que está falando...

Afrodite tentou se aproximar dele para acalma-lo, mas a garota ergueu a mão para o modelo... indicando de que era melhor continuar onde estava. Falou a Kamus com a voz calma, tentando não piorar a situação:

-- Kamus... se você se acalmar e vier comigo agora, talvez a gente...

Kamus não pôde mais controlar, sentiu uma explosão arder dentro dele, alguma coisa... Talvez a garota, talvez a duvida de que ela estivesse certa e de que ele era uma anomalia encheu sua mente, e ele gritou com as mãos agarradas a cabeça, confuso:

-- EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

A garota sentiu o impacto da energia dourada que emanava do corpo de Kamus joga-la para trás, um vento congelante encheu a sala. Ela voou alguns centímetros do chão, batendo contra os equipamentos fotográficos atrás de si, não teve tempo para se recompor, pois quando olhou para Kamus teve a certeza de que chegara realmente tarde: O rapaz estava rodeado por aquela áurea dourada que subia ao teto e iluminava tudo, ele segurava a mão direita como se ela estivesse ardendo em chamas, de seus olhos a luz dourada transbordava deixando sua íris imperceptível... E ele gritava. Seu giro enchia a sala já tomada de flocos de neve que agora caia mais forte lá dentro do que fora, e ventos frios demais para o corpo humano suportar rodeava o corpo dele, saia de dentro de Kamus...

Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que mais uma pessoa gritava na sala: era Afrodite. Ele estava abraçado ao próprio corpo, o vento sacudia seu hobby e despenteava seus cabelos numa dança louca e em torno de si, protegendo-o do pior, aquela energia dourada, um pouco mais fraca que a de Kamus, mas ainda lá... Defendendo-o do frio que o rapaz emanava sem controle. Afrodite gritava para ela:

-- Faz ele parar! FAZ ELE PARAR AGORA!

Então ela se levantou, ainda lutando contra toda aquela tempestade de vento e gelo que Kamus jogava no ar, e fechou os olhos.

Precisava se concentrar, nunca poderia imaginar que tudo chegaria aquele ponto, nem que precisaria usar tanto de seu poder...

...Tudo estava ficando para trás, os gritos de Kamus e de Afrodite... o vento frio cortante...

Afrodite arregalou os olhos ante a visão a sua frente. O corpo da garota também emanava uma energia, porém tinha um tom avermelhado... e era mais forte que a sua. Em questão de segundos, um calor abrasivo encheu a sala e iluminou o rosto dele.

Seria possível?

Todo o corpo da estranha moça se encheu de chamas deixando apenas suas formas femininas, como se ela fosse uma tocha viva. Andava em direção a Kamus, que continuava gritando e lançando aquele frio pela sala inteira, congelando e destruindo tudo.

Afrodite não se moveu diante da visão da garota, que nesse momento não passava de um contorno em chamas, quando essa passou por ele. Continuou abraçado a si, acolhido pela áurea dourada que o protegia...

Ela caminhava lentamente até Kamus, e quando se aproximava dele, os flocos de neve derretiam junto às chamas, antes mesmo de tocar sua pele.

Enfim a garota ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kamus e sem que pudesse fazer outra coisa, sem uma outra alternativa, envolveu-o nos braços, o fogo já diminuindo, amando para não feri-lo... Aquilo fez com que o rapaz se acalmasse, sua energia parecia sumir aos poucos e a tempestade de neve cessava juntamente com o vento gélido.

Kamus estava fechando os olhos, perdendo a consciência...

Afrodite via tudo sem conseguir esboçar reação alguma.

O corpo da garota já não estava mais em chamas, porém, a forte áurea vermelha continuava lá. Agora ela estava abraçada a Kamus, nua. As chamas haviam consumido suas roupas, mas sua pele e seu cabelo estavam intactos...

Como aquilo era possível? Que loucura toda foi aquela? E onde inferno estava seu agente!

A energia de Afrodite retornava para dentro de seu corpo, ele podia senti-la... Então, quando tudo se acalmou olhou em volta e o susto foi tão grande que não houve voz para gritar ou dizer palavra alguma, ele levou a mão à boca, assombrado!

-- Em nome de Deus, o que foi que nós fizemos!

Todos exceto ele, Kamus e a estranha estavam... congelados! Caídos no chão, com a pele azulada e flocos de neve cobrindo suas roupas e seus rostos. Algumas ainda com os olhos abertos, vidrados em algum lugar que já não era mais aquela sala.

Mal teve tempo para se recuperar do choque, quando ouviu a garota dizer para ele:

-- Será que poderia me arranjar alguma coisa pra vestir?... – Ela estava profundamente envergonhada e suas bochechas furiosamente coradas, olhavam sem jeito para Kamus, que parecia dormir com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo: -- ... Além do frio que ta aqui, não vou deixar uma boa impressão sendo vista assim pelos Cavaleiros Dourados de Peixes e Aquário...

_**CONTINUA...**_


	4. Fogo e Trevas

**RENASCER DOURADO**

**Capitulo IV**

"**FOGO E TREVAS"**

**GRÉCIA **

**Atenas – Centro Comercial**

Ele estava parado junto à janela, olhando para o movimento 25 andares abaixo... imagens mudas.

O rapaz de braços cruzados olhava preocupado para os carros num transito louco lá embaixo, as pessoas transformadas em simples borrões pela altura em que se encontrava. Suspirou fundo quando o telefone tocou sobre a mesa ampla de seu escritório, atendeu:

-- Sim? Alguma notícia, Helena?

Na ante sala próxima a sua, a secretária respondeu com aquele ar de familiaridade formal que distingui a hierarquia dentro de uma empresa:

-- Até o momento nada, senhor Saga...

-- A senhorita tem mesmo certeza de que aquele foi o único recado que ele deixou?

Ela revirou os olhos, ainda bem que uma parede separava-os, ou aquilo poderia ter lhe trazido sérias conseqüências. Mas que inferno! Porque toda vez que o irmão do patrão sumia, era responsabilidade dela encontrar seu paradeiro?

-- Tenho, senhor. – Ela engoliu o desagrado e sua voz soou com menos sarcasmo do que gostaria – Já experimentou verificar seu celular, senhor? Já que sendo seu irmão, talvez tenha deixado um recado particular...

Saga ainda em pé, passou a mão pelo cabelo visivelmente chateado: -- Não... ele não deixou recado nenhum. Continue tentando, Helena.

A secretária deu graças aos céus ao clique seco. A segunda secretária olhou pra ela do outro lado da sala com ar entediado, enquanto se servia de café na máquina de expresso:

-- O Kanon sumiu de novo, foi?

-- Pra variar... eu só queria saber porque sempre sobra pra mim ter que encontrar aquele almofadinha folgado. Você é a secretária dele...

A segunda garota sorriu debochada: -- Hahaha, é ruim do Saga confiar na secretária do irresponsável do irmão dele. – Piscou travessa para a companheira – Acho que fiquei com o irmão legal, né?

Helena torceu o nariz:

-- Ficou com o vagabundo, isso sim! Queria ver o que seria dessa empresa se não fosse o Saga. Aliás, depois que o Kanon começou a sair com aquela patyzinha da Saory, resolveu sumir de vez daqui, né?

Bebericando o café quente aos poucos para não queimar a língua, a segunda moça respondeu: -- Não gosto dela.

-- Eu sei lá, acho aquela menina muita estranha... tem alguma coisa esquisita...

O telefone voltou a tocar, Helena atendeu com má vontade, embora forçando simpatia na voz: -- Escritório Administrativo SM, boa tarde...

Enquanto ela falava, a outra secretária ouviu batidas leves na porta de vidro de acesso ao escritório. Deixou o copo plástico com o café sobre a mesa da companheira e ajeitou a saia preguiçosamente indo atender a porta.

Do outro lado dela, Milo equilibrava as três pizzas numa mão e na outra segurava o capacete. A moça abriu a porta sem muita paciência:

-- Pois não?

Milo não estava pra papo, seu dia estava sendo péssimo e não ia aturar má vontade de secretária: -- A pizza.

Olhou pra ele confusa, mas sem deixar de lado o ar arrogante: -- Que pizza?

Essa é boa, pensou ele, uma secretária além de burra, cega. Ele ergueu ainda mais a pilha de três caixas para perto do nariz dela:

-- Essas pizzas!

A garota riu divertida da cara dele: -- Nós não fizemos o pedido de pizza nenhuma, amigo...

Ok, agüentar bronca do chefe, beleza... superar a indiferença de Camus quanto a seus problemas, sem crise! Suar feito um condenado no calor que fazia lá fora durante todo o caminho até ali, ele poderia suportar, mas não... Nem por um decreto do presidente ele ficaria parado, sendo motivo de piada ou brincadeira de mau gosto. Jogou o capacete com desdém no chão, se controlando para não soltar dois berros para cima daquela magricela atrevida e revirou o bolso da camisa achando lá dentro uma nota fiscal:

-- Esse é o escritório administrativo da vice-diretoria dos produtos de Software barra Hardware, Star Machine?

A garota agora ficava confusa: -- É mas...

Milo a interrompeu ainda olhando no papel os dados do cliente que fizera o pedido, quase atropelando as palavras com a raiva querendo saltar por cada poro da sua pele:

-- TemalgumcarachamadoSagaaqui?

-- Tem, ele é nosso patrão, mas ele não...

Empurrando a porta com as caixas, Milo entrou na ante-sala, deixando o capacete caído do lado de fora:

-- Então me dá licença.

Indignada com a audácia daquele entregadorzinho de pizza, a moça disse:

-- Você não pode ir entrando assim...

-- Não? Pena, já to dentro e vocês me devem 15 euros...

Irritando-se cada vez mais, ela elevou o tom de voz. Onde já se viu? Um garoto com tamanha empáfia?

-- Mas não fizemos pedido nenhum, não devemos nada pra você, se liga!

Milo explodiu. Sem chance! Sair no prejuízo por causa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Nem ferrando!

-- Não é isso que diz essa nota aqui, minha senhora! – Sacudiu a nota na frente do rosto dela, embora a vontade fosse de faze-la engolir o papel. A secretária empurrou a mão dele:

-- Dane-se você, suas pizzas e essa nota. Saí daqui antes que eu chame a segurança!

-- DANE-SE VOCÊ, SUA INCOMPETENTE! NÃO TEM CAPACIDADE PRA COISA MELHOR E FICA SE ACHANDO O MÁXIMO COM ESSE EMPREGUINHO DE MERDA!

Ela corou de raiva: -- O QUE?

A discussão continuaria se Helena não tivesse gritado para ambos:

-- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca!

Os dois olharam pra ela, sem graça. Helena cobria o fone com a mão e falava com tom de ameaça... a expressão carregada, tomada de uma total preocupação:

-- Sandra, você devia saber que aqui não é lugar pra isso. Se a sala do Saga não fosse isolada acusticamente, ce tava na rua, colega!

Ela olhou para Milo, os olhos saindo faíscas: -- E você, rapaz, sossega seu rabo quente que a gente vai resolver isso. Agora façam o favor de calarem a boca!

Helena voltou ao telefone, tirando nervosamente o cabelo dos olhos e apertando um dos ramais do aparelho. Do outro lado a voz de Saga:

-- Fala Helena...

-- Senhor... – ela engoliu em seco, odiava ser portadora de más notícias --Chamada para o senhor, no ramal três... é sobre o senhor Kanon...

Na sua sala, Saga atendeu ao ramal... já esperando pelo pior, dado o timbre com que a secretária havia falado com ele.

Um homem, de voz forte e hesitante perguntou reticente do outro lado: -- Senhor Saga...?

-- Dário, é você? O que houve? Tem notícias do Kanon...?

A voz saiu abafada, tremida: -- Ele... ele sumiu senhor...

Saga sentou-se lentamente na poltrona frente à mesa, quase petrificado:

-- Como assim, sumiu? Desapareceu do navio onde estava? Foi seqüestrado? É isso que está querendo dizer, Dário?

-- Sim senhor – o homem parecia aterrorizado – Ele desapareceu, junto com toda a tripulação do navio...

-- Dário... como assim? Você não está querendo me dizer que...

-- É isso mesmo senhor, o navio onde o senhor Kanon viajava com a amiga, foi encontrado vazio, ancorado numas das praias da Ilha de Minos. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, nem a guarda costeira! Estão acionando a marinha, mas até agora, nem sinal...

Saga murmurou com o telefone junto ao rosto: -- Isso... não é possível... todos os passageiros...!

Dário ainda falou antes de desligar: -- Manterei o senhor informado assim que tiver mais notícias. Eu... sinto muito. – O fone estalou do outro lado, o homem havia desligado.

Saga recobrando-se da surpresa mórbida, clicou novamente no ramal: -- Helena, será que poderia...

Ouviu o barulho da porta do escritório ser jogada com força contra a parede. Milo entrou na sala e atirou as pizzas sobre a mesa dele, seguido de perto pelas duas secretárias que tentavam impedi-lo. Ele cruzou os braços na frente de Saga e cobrou:

-- O senhor me deve 15 euros pelo pedido, senhor Saga. E não adianta chamar os seguranças, só saiu daqui com meu dinheiro.

Saga colocou o fone tranqüilamente no gancho, levantando-se disse com desdém, sem encarar Milo:

-- Olha garoto, não sei de que buraco você saiu, mas não pedi essa coisa... Sendo assim, não te devo nada.

Depois ele olhou para Helena, enquanto caminhava em direção a uma porta que dava para uma saleta, divida apenas por uma parede de vidro: -- Agora, se fizer o favor de acompanhar minha secretária até a saída, nós poderemos esquecer essa invasão...

-- Vai a MERDA! VAI SE FERRAR, SEU MAURINHO! Não saio dessa sala sem o dinheiro das pizzas e se tem teu nome na nota, o pedido é seu, camarada!

Uma quinta voz penetrou na sala. Uma voz forte, seguida de vários passos atrás dela: -- Creio que o pedido foi nosso, Saga.

Olharam para a porta e para o homem alto e bem vestido encostado nela. Atrás dele, três outros seguravam metralhadoras semi-automáticas de pequeno porte e apontavam as armas para eles!

O rapaz bem vestido que parecia ser o líder, continuou:

-- Desculpe-nos pela confusão.

Saga estava parado e sério, Milo se eriçou todo, cerrando os punhos com frustração crescente. Que bela maneira de começar a tarde... agora tinha certeza de que não deveria ter levantado da cama naquela manhã...

-- O que vocês querem...? – Saga proferia palavra sem elevar o tom ou demonstrar qualquer expressão a não ser uma calma fria.

Mas nada poderia ser feito quanto ao que veio a seguir... foi tudo muito rápido. Helena tentando segurar a amiga, a moça se desvencilhando aterrorizada e correndo para o telefone num desespero cego... Saga gritando para ela:

-- NÃO! FICA ONDE ESTÁ!

A rajada seca, enchendo a sala com um som trovejante, Helena caindo de joelhos gritando, Milo jogando-se no chão com tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, ainda a tempo de ver o corpo da secretária cair sobre a mesa de Saga, encharcando os papeis e o carpete da sala de vermelho.

Saga atirou-se pela porta que dava acesso à saleta, dividida pela parede de vidro. Bateu fortemente a mão sobre a placa de metal, onde estavam os botões de controle da porta de aço, que imediatamente trancou-o em segurança lá dentro com um baque surdo.

Milo ergueu os olhos e viu a moça inerte olhando pra ele. Olhos embaçados e sem vida, cabelos bagunçados caído no rosto e um fio de sangue escorrendo de sua boca... Olhando bem, ela não era tão feia quanto mal educada...

Sussurrou para si:

-- E dia de cão! Escarrei na cara de Apolo, não é possível!

**ESPANHA **

Shaka parou estagnada de total horror ao ver a pilha incendiária que se tornara a casa a sua frente.

Curiosos estavam ao seu lado observando e especulando o que poderia ter acontecido ali... Ouviu uma mulher com uma saia mais do que simplesmente curta e dicção prejudicada pelo chicle que mascava tagarelar a uma segunda:

-- ... Tô dizendo... Foi esquisitão, tipow... nenhum barulho e o fogo começou no andar de cima. Na boa, foi à conta daqueles dois entrarem e não deu cinco minutos, a casa começou a pegar fogo, não sei como eles lá dentro não perceberam...

-- E o Shura? Ele não tava em casa?

A menina riu com maldade: -- Hahaha, ta bom que o Shura passa a noite aí, com o trabalho que tem...

A amiga dela parecia verdadeiramente compadecida: -- Coitado do Shura, só tinha o pai... e o casal que entrou? Você conhecia?

-- Nem – Soprou e estourou na boca uma bola da borracha doce -- ... Mas pareciam assim, gente com grana, sabe? A mulher tinha uma boa pinta, alta, visu meio new age, natureba...

Shaka sentiu uma pontada no peito, apertou a mão contra ele... atrás de si um barulho de pneu derrapando. Olhou para trás, junto com os outros ali, viu Shura deixar a moto cair no chão enquanto encarava vidrado de surpresa a sua casa em chamas.

Ele se aproximou da pequena multidão que se formava, gaguejando com a voz falhada:

-- P... pai...?

Shaka viu-o caminhar devagar, entre pequenos tropeços para perto da casa. Sentia-se próximo dele, como se os apenas os dois tivessem uma total dimensão do que havia: não era apenas uma imagem de uma pilha de chamas consumindo um imóvel de donos desconhecidos, era a realidade deles. Os pais de ambos estavam dentro daquele inferno, e ninguém naquele grupo saberia o que estavam sentindo, não havia quem se importasse mais do os dois!

Ouviu novamente a garota de ar vulgar:

-- Shura... a gente não viu nada, só quan...

Shura virou-se para ela tão rapidamente que a garota se assustou, ele já gritava antes mesmo que ela pudesse continuar falando:

-- Algum de vocês pediram socorro? Alguém aqui se deu ao trabalho de ligar para os bombeiros?

Ela calou-se sem jeito, abaixando a cabeça e ajeitando o cabelo, parecia agora – pensou Shaka; que o chicle que mascava perdera grande parte da graça. Mas foi a amiga dela quem respondeu, timidamente sem encarar Shura:

-- Sim... eu liguei... mas talvez eles demorem... parece que um caminhão tombou no caminho e...

Indignado Shura olhava para todos ali, como se eles tivessem parte da culpa, como se não passassem de espectadores num show de horrores... Sabia que a talvez morte do seu pai se tornaria o alvo do falatório dos vizinhos durante aquele mês, sentia raiva de todos, porém reservava a maior parte para ele. Havia deixado sozinho o pai doente e acamado, deveria saber que uma coisa como aquela poderia acontecer.

Gritou cobrando uma atitude de cada um, em cada palavra:

-- Eles... eles vão demorar? É isso? E ficaram parados aqui, desde o começo... sem fazer nada?

Shura fechou o punho e antes de correr para se enfiar porta adentro da casa, onde o segundo andar já ameaçava cair sobre o primeiro, gritou com mais repulsa de si, do que dos vizinhos que nada fizeram de realmente relevante para ajudar seu pai: -- BANDO DE PARASITAS!

Vendo que o rapaz se atirava para dentro das chamas, a garota do chicle ainda tentou impedi-lo, correndo até ele, segurando em seu braço:

-- Shura! Ce não pode entrar lá... vai acabar morrendo! Os bombeiros estão chegando e...

-- Meu pai está lá dentro, mas no espero que entenda! ME LARGA!

Soltando-se dela tão rudemente que a derrubou no chão, Shura desapareceu na fumaça carregada de fuligem, que vazava pela porta e pelas janelas.

-- Shura! – Ela ouviu outra pessoa se aproximar atrás de si.

-- Ele não vai conseguir sozinho... – Disse Shaka -- ... Não vai dar tempo.

Reparou no olhar calmo e pensativo de Shaka, e teve certeza da intenção dele:

-- Ce não pode ta pensando em entrar lá... não seria louco!

Encarou-a com aquele ar penetrante, mas sem qualquer sinal de afeição, perguntou mais para si mesmo que para ela:

-- Por que não?

A moça ria nervosa, a situação estava ficando incontrolável, mas ninguém parecia querer tomar qualquer atitude a não ser observar a tudo em silêncio:

-- Deixa que os bombeiros se arrisquem, ce não tem nada a ver com isso!

Shaka encarou-a nos olhos: -- Meus pais também estão lá.

E dito isso, correu sem olhar para trás. A garota permaneceu imóvel no lugar, não podia crer no que via, que tipo de amor dava àqueles dois tamanha coragem?

Piscou com força ao ver a silhueta de Shaka sumir entre a fumaça, e por um breve momento teve quase certeza do vislumbre de uma áurea dourada cobrindo o corpo do rapaz...

Seus olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam apesar de proteger o nariz e a boca contra a fumaça intoxicante, por isso Shura sabia que permanecer ali durante muito tempo seria fatal.

O fogo descia pelos degraus da escada o teto rangia junto com a estrutura do segundo andar, ameaçando se atirar sobre ele, mas não sairia. Não antes de encontrar seu pai e ter certeza de que fizera o máximo para salva-lo, tira-lo do incêndio com vida.

Ouviu a madeira estalando atrás de si, virou-se certo de que seria atingido por algum pequeno foco de explosão, mas o que viu em meio a fumaça incandescente foi um rapaz louro, de semblante preocupado se aproximando dele, também com a mão sobre o nariz e a boca e os olhos lacrimejando levemente vermelhos.

Tentou falar, dizer para ele sair dali, mas a primeira coisa que brotou de sua garganta foi um acesso de tosse, curvou-se com uma dor aguda no peito que ardia quente.

Shaka chegou até Shura, que já se levantava tentando recuperar o fôlego:

-- Sai daqui!

-- Não... – Shaka balançou a cabeça – Meus pais estão aqui com o seu!

Shura transpirava, uma gota de suor quente caiu de sua sobrancelha até seu olho direito, o calor estava ficando insuportável: -- Você só vai atrapalhar! Sai!

Shaka não se moveu: -- Se ficar ai parado reclamando, não vai conseguir fazer muita coisa! Anda, me mostra onde é o quarto do seu pai.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça irritado ao ouvir um outro estalo dessa vez mais alto e mais próximo, ele olhou escada acima e percebeu desgostoso que o segundo andar não agüentaria mais tempo.

-- Ok! Mas fica atrás de mim, no quero ter que te carregar morto pra fora!

Shaka sentiu o forte puxão no braço, deixou-se ser conduzido por Shura que lhes levaria até o quarto.

Atravessaram uma sala ampla, o piso estava quente e as cortinas parcialmente consumidas pelas chamas, mas o fogo queimava de cima para baixo. O que fez Shaka lembrar-se do comentário da garota. Ela estava certa, o foco do incêndio era o andar de cima.

Reparou quando Shura parou em frente a uma porta no final da sala, sua voz soava sufocada, por causa de sua mão sobre a boca:

-- O quarto de mi velho é aqui, vou puxar a maçaneta e você afasta un poco... talvez o fogo já tenha tomado o cômodo e vai explodir de dentro pra fora.

-- Certo... – Dito isso, se afastou alguns passos para o lado.

Shura abriu a porta e usou-a como proteção, mas não houve explosão alguma talvez o fogo já tivesse encontrado vazão para o lado de fora pela janela quebrada do quarto. Os dois entraram rapidamente, porém, do outro lado não encontraram o que gostariam...

Os pais não estavam ali e no lugar deles, sentada na cama inerte com um olhar distante encarando-os, uma garota. Ela não se moveu aos vê-los entrar assombrados pela sua presença de forma tão indiferente ao fogo que tomava conta de tudo. Shura perguntou perturbado:

-- Quem... o que faz aqui?

A voz dela soou rouca, arrastada e desprovida de qualquer emoção. A pele tão pálida e os cabelos louros prateados quase brancos davam a ela um aspecto sombrio, mórbido. Concentrou os olhos em Shaka, que sentiu um arrepiou diante daquele olhar, havia algo nela e a moça sabia que o mesmo acontecia com ele:

-- Esperando vocês...

Shura agarrou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se levantasse apática da cama:

-- Onde está meu pai?

Olhou para Shura, sem vê-lo de fato. Era como se seus olhos enxergassem além dele, através dele. Respondeu sem qualquer afetação: -- Não estão mais aqui...

-- Foi você? Foi você quem fez isso?

Shura sentiu a mão de Shaka sobre seu braço, que com um gesto de cabeça tentava acalma-lo: -- Melhor sairmos daqui...

Ouviram um forte rangido vindo do andar de cima: -- ... Eles não estão, você sabe disso, eu sei disso.

Desviou a atenção para a garota que Shura continuava segurando agarrada ao braço, ela não parecia se incomodar estava indiferente a tudo. Olhava para a porta com uma expressão vazia.

Ele suspirou soltando-o e caminhando em direção a porta:

-- Tem razão, eles devem ter saído pela janela e...

-- Não há mais tempo... – Ela falava de novo, sua voz sempre com aquele timbre monótono.

Enquanto Shura se virava para indagar-lhe sobre ao que se referia, Shaka viu uma viga do teto ceder, pulou empurrando Shura, que caiu de bruços diante dos pés da garota. A moça apenas inclinou o rosto para baixo e afastou vagarosamente os pés do rosto do rapaz, sem se afastar muito, no entanto.

Recuperando-se do susto, Shura procurou por Shaka e o viu caído no chão, com o corpo preso pela viga em chamas. Desesperou-se, porém a garota apenas observava com total indiferença e sombras das chamas dançavam agourentas em seu rosto.

Ainda com as luvas de couro protegendo as mãos, Shura gritava tentando afastar a viga pesada de madeira sólida de cima de Shaka, que jazia inconsciente:

-- Acorda, cara! Yo no vou te deixar aqui, acorda!

"_**Shaka..."**_

A voz mais uma vez, vinha de longe... Shaka não sentia seu corpo, nem podia mais perceber o calor ou a cheiro sufocante da fumaça. Sentia apenas um vazio escuro e reconfortante a sua volta, perguntou a ela:

-- _Vou morrer aqui? _

"_**Não se levante, Shaka, você deve continuar deitado..."**_

_-- Então, é assim que acaba? _

"_**Não Shaka, é assim que começa!"**_

E tudo era silencio outra vez.

Shura transpirava, o fogo já cobria toda a sala por onde haviam atravessado até o quarto, que também já cedia diante das labaredas devoradoras. A garota continuava inerte, apenas observando-os.

Não importava.

O primordial naquele momento era tirar o rapaz louro dali. Salvar a vida da única pessoa que se ofereceu para ajuda-lo com seu pai, o único que dividiria com Shura a dor da provável perda. Ajudar quem se ofereceu para ajuda-lo sem ao menos saber seu nome...

Não iria deixa-lo morrer!

Falava entre os dentes, com o esforço para mover a viga:

-- Sai daii! Você no vai morrer...

O fogo aumentava atrás de si e mais algumas janelas explodiram por causa do calor incandescente. Faltava pouco, ele sabia que se não agisse agora, se não conseguisse com esse ultimo empurrão remover a madeira sobre o corpo de Shaka, seriam os três devorados pelas chamas.

Do lado de fora os homens saltavam dos carros de bombeiro com pressa enquanto outros soltavam a mangueira e levando-a até a casa, mas ninguém parecia notar todos olhavam para a casa vidrados com a respiração suspensa.

As mãos de Shura ardiam numa dor latejante por causa das queimaduras. Mesmo assim não desistiria, arrancou as luvas com os dentes e colocou as mãos nuas contra a viga. O fogo continuava seu caminho subindo pelos seus braços, não importava. Iria tira-lo dali. Quando saísse da casa, não seria sozinho!

Um grito selvagem saltou de sua garganta, essa era a ultima tentativa, e seria a que daria certo!

-- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

Então sentiu que as chamas ao seu redor já não ardiam, não eram nada comparada ao calor que brotou de dentro de si, enchendo o quarto de uma luz dourada.

Mas não havia tempo para admirar seu feito ou para entender o que era aquela emanação dourada que lhe cobria o corpo todo...

...Seus braços reluziram com aquela energia vertente e então a viga partiu-se em duas, voando longe com o seu ultimo empurrão.

Abaixou-se para agarrar Shaka e sair dali, mas já era tarde. Um forte barulho veio do andar de cima e Shura sentiu que finalmente a construção ao incêndio.

Apertou forte o braço de Shaka e fechou os olhos o que não lhe permitiu ver quando finalmente a garota correu numa rapidez sobre-humana até os dois, agarrando-os pelos braços.

Do lado de fora, as pessoas se lamentavam, algumas fechavam os olhos ou escondiam o rosto nas mãos diante do horror. O teto superior havia desabado com um forte estrondo sobre o inferior, ninguém sobreviveria aquilo. Os rapazes provavelmente estavam tão mortos quanto seus pais!

Numa calçada do lado oposto da rua, coberta pelas sombras da noite, a garota em pé com os braços caídos ao longo do corpo olhava indiferente para a casa que agora desabava por completo. Shura ao lado dela não tinha reação, via apenas o corre-corre das pessoas e dos bombeiros que tentavam apagar o fogo daquilo que um dia fora seu lar.

Perguntou a mulher, sem desviar os olhos da cena a sua frente: -- Como... Como viemos parar aqui?

-- Teleporte... haviam sombras lá dentro...

Shura olhou para Shaka, ainda desacordado apoiado nas suas costas com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro: -- Yo... yo no entendo, quen é você?

A garota não olhou pra ele, parecia hipnotizada pelo fogo que iluminava parte do quarteirão, mas não chegava suficientemente até eles. Respondeu ainda sem elevar o tom da voz cheia de apatia:

-- Eu sou aquela que se move nas trevas, Cavaleiros Dourados de Capricórnio e Virgem...

_**CONTINUA...**_


	5. Entre Mortos e Feridos

**RENASCER DOURADO**

**Capitulo v**

"_**ENTRE MORTOS E FERIDOS..."**_

**GRÉCIA **

A mulher rodopiou como uma boneca de pano pela sala, até cair com um baque surdo no chão de carpete azul petróleo, encharcando-o com o líquido viscoso e vermelho vivo... deixando o carpete ainda mais escuro com seu sangue.

Saga observou a cena que seguia como em uma funesta câmera lenta, sabia que não a esqueceria jamais, mesmo depois de tudo o que ainda o aguardava, lembraria de cada detalhe do quadro para sempre.

Seu rosto grudado no vidro blindado da saleta, sua respiração embaçava seu campo de visão, o que infelizmente não o impedia de reparar um dos homens agarrando Milo com uma chave de braço e apontando a arma para a cabeça do rapaz. Apesar de suar frio, Saga não demonstrou toda a preocupação que sentia.

O que parecia o líder falou alto ao lado da porta:

-- Duas já foram Saga. Acho melhor você sair daí pra gente conversar, porque o próximo da fila é o rapazinho aqui...

Milo transpirava, mas nem de longe era de calor. Seus punhos fechados e dentes cerrados numa revolta contida não conseguiam disfarçar o olhar de ódio ao líder do grupo.

Saga de sua saleta de segurança riu com uma falsa despreocupação:

-- Ta, vocês vão matar o entregador e daí? As duas pessoas mais úteis pra mim no prédio vocês já mataram mesmo...

Milo arregalou os olhos indignados, que merda era aquela? Quem era aquele mauricinho para colocar sua pele em risco assim? Gritou cheio de raiva para Saga:

-- Ôw, e no seu não vai nada, né?

O homem empurrou fortemente sua cabeça com o cano da arma, Milo tinha uma boa resposta para aquela atitude, mas deixaria para um momento em que estivesse numa vantagem técnica, senão bélica...

Saga reparou na veia de frustração pulsando na testa do líder quando ele finalmente se movimentou para longe da porta, caminhando lentamente até o vidro da saleta:

-- Você realmente não tem a menor idéia de com quem está brincando, não é?

O homem encostou a testa no vidro espalmando as mãos num estalo alto, encarando Saga com olhos vidrados, quase maníacos. Ele sorria com insatisfação crescente, sua voz era quase sussurrada:

-- Saga, recebi ordens de leva-lo com vida, mas sempre há uma opção...

...O homem afastou o rosto alguns centímetros e cabeceou com força o vidro. Saga afastou-se horrorizado vendo o material blindado se espatifar em pedaços pelo ar e voar contra ele. Seria possível? Com apenas uma cabeçada, o estranho estraçalhou o vidro a prova de balas e nem mesmo arranhou a testa?

Ainda se perdia numa surpresa descrente quando esse o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa puxando seu corpo com força para frente, fazendo-o chocar-se com contra a metade que restou do vidro.

-- Vê agora, Saga? Vocês não são nada contra nós... Não vale o esforço nem mesmo de convence-los de suas fraquezas. – Ele sorriu quase alucinado, Saga sentia a mão do homem apertar ainda mais contra o tecido de seu colarinho, que começava a sufoca-lo:

-- ... Devia é fazer com vocês o que fizemos com seu irmão, nada de explicações!

Os olhos de Saga se iluminaram com a menção de seu irmão, mesmo sentido seus pés serem erguidos do chão, ele sibilou: -- O que você disse?

Milo arregalou os olhos, gritou tentando se livrar do homem que o prendia: -- Ow fulano, eu não tenho nada a ver com as tretas da família desse tio, não! Me libera ae!

O líder erguendo Saga com apenas um braço, enquanto esse ainda se debatia, berrando com Milo: -- Se têm amor a vida, rapaz, trata de calar essa boca ou então...

Um rosnado selvagem soou dentro da sala fazendo todos se calarem. O som de gelar os ossos como se fosse um mau agouro, se repetiu mais alto e mais ameaçador. Um segundo homem apontou a arma em direção a porta:

-- Tem... tem alguma coisa chegando...

Os olhos do líder brilharam furiosos, não havia mais tempo. Gritou para o rapaz que prendia Milo ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Saga para fora da saleta fazendo mais alguns pedaços de vidro se desfalecerem e arranharem seu rosto e desfiarem seu terno caro:

-- Atire nele! Atire antes que...

Não houve tempo para reação, algo invadiu a sala...

Aos olhos de Milo pareceu apenas um borrão branco voando de um salto da porta, o homem já não lhe apontava mais a arma, agora atirava no ar contra aquela mancha branca que rosnava alto.

Os tiros não atingiram o alvo e quando a criatura avançou contra a jugular do seu agressor, Milo caiu livre no chão e pôde entender do que se tratava: Um enorme lobo branco se banqueteava com o pescoço do homem que rolava no chão, gritando de pavor.

O líder ainda segurando Saga, ordenava com ódio e impaciência para ele ao mesmo tempo em que os outros tentavam abater o animal furioso e faminto.

-- Seu idiota, não é nada! Mantenha o controle, ele não pode te ferir!

Um som de risada abafada veio de trás das costas de Milo que olhou sobre os ombros para a mesa e sem tentar entender mais nada do que havia ali, avistou sentada comodamente ao lado do corpo da secretária, uma garota jovem!

Ela tinha o cabelo cortado acima do ombro tão negros quanto o carvão, contrastando com a pele clara que beirava a palidez, as bochechas levemente rosadas... vestia jeans rasgados e desfiados e uma jaqueta de couro sobre uma blusa vermelha.

Ela sorriu divertida para ele, piscando simpática.

O líder rosnou atirando com força Saga contra uma parede, que mesmo tentando se proteger do impacto não pôde evitar o choque e bater a cabeça contra a argamassa, desfalecendo com o impacto:

-- ARGGHT!

-- Eu devia saber... estava fácil demais! Eles finalmente enviaram as _Caçadoras_!

Milo olhou do líder para Saga desacordado no chão, e de Saga para a garota. De onde ela havia saído? Como entrara ali? E como em nome de Deus ela podia parecer tão relaxada numa situação daquela e com uma mulher feito uma peneira caída morta ao seu lado!

A jovem continuava sorrindo descontraída, agora para o homem que falava com ela sem parecer se incomodar com a presença dos outros, nem ligava mais para seu capanga embolado com o lobo estranho:

-- Vocês vilões sempre dizem isso, né? – Ela saltou levemente da mesa, pisando o sangue ainda fresco da secretária, estalando com as duas mãos unidas os dedos entrelaçados, usava luvas de motoqueiro – _Eu já sabia, eu te conheço_, _blábláblá_. Nunca reconhecem um elemento surpresa.

Aproximou-se com passadas calmas do homem, mantendo um olhar entediado para ele, quase despreocupada. O líder falou com os dentes cerrados de ódio pela sua interrupção, não parecia com paciência para gracejos do tipo:

-- Qual delas é você? O Fogo? A Terra?

Ela parou ao lado do homem morto pelo lobo há segundos atrás sem que alguém percebesse seu desespero nos instantes finais. O líder olhou para o canino que agora admirava a moça como um fiel amigo, havia algo de estranho naquele animal, como se não estivesse realmente na sala:

-- Te dou um doce se você adinhar!

-- Eu já devia saber... esse lobo não está aqui, não é? Ele nunca esteve... é apenas uma ilusão...

O lobo emanou uma forte luz ao seu redor e desapareceu transformando-se num raio de luz viajando rapidamente até a mão dela, que após isso fechou o punho sorrindo com carinho.

O líder observou silencioso por alguns segundos o seu capanga morto, a garganta estraçalhada pelas presas do animal:

-- Ele era uma distração para que você entrasse, não era? Era tudo uma ilusão... e há apenas uma entre as _Caçadoras_ com o poder de dar vida a uma ilusão e torna-la letal... Você é a LUZ!

Nesse mesmo instante, Milo percebeu que os dois outros homens ainda estavam de posse de suas metralhadoras, prontos para disparar contra ela, aguardando apenas um sinal do líder. O rapaz observou a estranha jovem olhar sem surpresa para as armas:

-- Ah, me faz um favor e diz que sabe muito bem que isso não vai me machucar. Armas humanas, contra as Caçadoras! Você já foi mais esperto...

O líder sorriu com maldade – Verdade... mas o que aconteceria se elas atingissem aquele que ainda não despertou?

Só então a garota se deu conta que as balas não seriam para ela e sim para Milo, que começava a se levantar do chão!

O clique encheu a sala desfazendo todo o silêncio mórbido, a jovem se moveu rápido demais para que os olhos de Milo pudessem acompanhar. Em milésimos de segundos ele viu as balas ricochetearem para os lados e ela prostrada como um escudo humano à frente dele. Abrira os braços protegendo toda a extensão do corpo de Milo, que reparou na diferença do tamanho de ambos... o que emprestava a jovem um enganoso ar de fragilidade!

Mas não importava, na verdade nada nela parecia ser o que realmente era.

Ela sorriu novamente com toda sua simpatia e soltou um ruído ameaçador, quase selvagem que o fez recuar surpreso, alguns centímetros para trás. A luz branca em volta de seu corpo explodiu tão imediatamente que o rapaz achou que poderia ser tragado pela explosão que milagrosamente varreu os dois últimos homens armados para fora da sala, derrubando a parede oposta. O líder não parecia fazer força para manter o equilíbrio, embora Saga ainda desacordado também deslizasse alguns metros para longe e Milo nada sofresse.

Por alguns instantes ele visualizou um brilho cálido e quase reconhecível no olhar da moça, havia algo dentro de seus olhos... Alguma coisa que ele já vira antes centenas de vezes e tantas que nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de se reparar em sua existência... parecia...

... Sua concentração foi interrompida quando líder se movimentou atrás dela, preparando-se para alguma coisa, Milo gritou:

-- Cuidado, ele vai... !

A moça sofreu o impacto do punho que nem ao menos chegou a tocar suas costas, lançando-a para longe! Seu corpo chocou-se com violência contra a janela que rachou e trincou com o atrito, desaparecendo da vista de Milo... ela caira...

A gargalhada do líder chegou abafada aos ouvidos do rapaz: -- Ora, mas veja você, rapaz! Uma _Caçadora_ sacrificando a vida para ajudar um merdinha que nem ao menos despertou... um projeto de guerreiro que o próprio companheiro de outrora menosprezou há pouco!

Milo virou-se para o homem, não havia mais sinal do entregar de pizza ameaçado, apenas uma a fúria equiparada ao orgulho ferido. O ódio de quem que cansou de ver tantas mortes no mesmo dia, alguém que por um instante se imaginou no lugar das vítimas.

O líder ainda ria debochando com total falta de respeito daqueles olhos carregados de puro desejo de vingança:

-- Que foi? O garotinho ficou triste porque perdeu a amiguinha? Não se preocupe... – O homem chegou até ele tão rápido que o ar mal se deslocou com suas passadas, encarou Milo que pôde perceber mais que arrogância naquele rosto... viu toda a loucura por trás da força bruta e inumana. – Logo vai fazer companhia a ela.

Sua mão se ergueu para tocar-lhe o ombro, mas não conseguiu. Se não foi a enorme explosão dourada que emergiu de Milo, certamente foi o olhar do jovem para o líder... Olhos que por alguns instantes não se podia mais ver a íris azul pelos jatos de luzes vermelha que brotaram deles... Durou poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para o líder ter certeza de que não conseguia mais mover o braço nem as pernas. A mão ainda parada no ar, próxima ao ombro de Milo, que agora sorria com superioridade:

-- E ai, meu senhor? Não estava cheio de vontade de me jogar pela janela? Porque não tenta?

-- Você sabe bem porque, seu puto! – O homem tentava tomar novamente o controle de seu corpo que insistia naquele estado de inércia – Eu não posso me mexer! O tempo todo você podia ter se utilizado disso... e fingiu! Covarde!

-- Ahh, agora o covarde sou eu? Quer saber, não tenho idéia do que tu ta falando, mas vou pagar pra ver!

-- O que...!

Milo socou o mais forte que conseguiu o rosto do homem, o resultado, porém, foi mais destruidor do que podia esperar! Talvez por causa daquela energia que corria em suas veias e se manifestava na forma de luz dourada ao seu redor, o homem tenha girado nas próprias pernas e caído a alguns metros dele. Milo olhou para os punhos surpreso sem ousar falar, não enquanto ainda não tinha dado àquele monte de lixo alucinado o que ele merecia.

O homem mal se recompôs e já estava ele novamente sendo golpeado pelo rapaz, que o empurrava cada vez mais contra a parede, que mesmo apesar do furor dos socos e do aumento perceptível de sua força depois de ser envolvido por aquela energia, notava que os golpes estavam perdendo a potência de outrora.

Será que o efeito anterior foi graças ao elemento surpresa?

Sentia os ossos do líder sob seu punho cerrado, mas ele agora ria, divertindo-se. Os socos já não o estavam afetando mais.

Milo sabia que lhe restava apenas um ultimo golpe e que esse teria que valer a pena ou o líder se voltaria novamente contra ele, muito mais poderoso, extremamente furioso pelos ferimentos causados! Fechou a mão e sentiu as unhas apertadas contra a carne da palma... o punho voou em direção ao rosto do líder, a energia parecia duplicar diante de toda sua esperança de acabar com aquilo de uma vez...!

... Arregalou os olhos numa surpresa frustrada... o líder segurou seu golpe sem muito esforço e apertando fortemente seus dedos, sorria alucinadamente:

-- É só isso que tem pra mim? Tudo isso só por que joguei a garotinha janela afora ou por que te humilhei, _cavaleiro_?

Milo soltou um gemido débil ao sentir as articulações chiarem diante do aperto do homem, teria todos os dedos quebrados se não se livrasse logo dele. O líder agarrou-o pelo braço, puxando-o, tirando-o do chão. Milo viu a sala rodopiar quando foi arremessado contra a parede, suas costelas estalaram altas, gritando junto com ele. Caiu de bruços num estalo seco ao lado dos dois capangas que jaziam inconscientes perto de suas armas, mas nem por um instante pensou em se apoderar de uma delas, sabia de forma instintiva que nada daquilo funcionaria contra aquela montanha de força destrutiva.

Levantou-se lentamente, se tivesse que abotoar o palito de madeira que fosse de forma honrosa. Passara os últimos anos se dando mal, iria distribuir uns bons socos no caminho pro inferno!

Mal teve tempo para a decisão derradeira e sentiu o forte golpe na coluna... as mãos do líder desceu velozmente contra suas costelas fazendo-o inclinar-se para a frente, soltando um rugido alto junto com um punhado de sangue que escapou-lhe entre os dentes. Ótimo, agora tinha certeza que quebrara algo lá dentro...

-- Que acha disso, hein _cavaleiro_? Hahaha, tentar me enfrentar com um truquezinho tão fraco! Quer saber...?

Ele sorria com orgulho alucinado enquanto seguia socando as costas de Milo que se apoiava com as duas mãos no chão, embora essas já quisessem sucumbir pelas pancadas e pelo peso de seu corpo...

Apesar da dor lancinante e de sangrar a baldes, não entedia como ainda não havia desmaiado sendo surrado daquela forma.

Mais uma cusparada de vermelha e Milo encarou o líder soltando pequenas faíscas douradas quase palpáveis de fúria, embora duvidasse poder fazer mais que isso, seu corpo todo paralisava diante da dor, sua vista ficando turva e o gosto de sangue quente na boca revirava seu estomago.

O homem continuava se gabando de suas conquistas:

-- ... Acabar com vocês dois foi mais fácil do que dar um sumiço naquela que se auto-denomina a deusa da humanidade e no rapazinho que a acompanhava... pelo menos ele reagiu. Não fez como esse covarde do irmão que se escondeu atrás de invenções humanas para se proteger de mim.

Milo continuava encarando-o, os braços dormentes e as costelas rangendo numa dor pulsante.

O líder uniu as duas mãos para um ultimo soco, rindo enlouquecido...

... O golpe parou no ar acima de sua cabeça e Milo percebeu uma nuvem de fúria cruzar os olhos dele. Então sentiu o que havia perturbado tão imediatamente o homem, uma segunda fonte de energia dourada encheu a sala fazendo os vidros ao redor espatifarem-se em milhares de pedaços brilhantes como cristais. Uma luz dourada parecida com a que ele mesmo emanara há minutos atrás... porém, essa não partia de seu corpo.

Era Saga, de pé logo atrás de Milo, ele falava consciente da energia dourada que dançava envolvendo seu corpo:

-- Obrigado pela informação a respeito de meu irmão, permita-me agora te provar que ele não é o único com coragem pra te desafiar.

O líder preparou o soco com toda a frustração, se não derrotasse Saga e Milo agora, eles se reergueriam com novas forças, afinal, os Cavaleiros de Atena eram conhecidos por se fortificarem a beira da morte.

O homem movimentou-se rápido, tinha que acerta-lo, derruba-lo e que agora ele não pudesse se levantar nunca mais.

Podia sentir os ossos estalando e destruindo o maxilar de Saga, via o sangue escorrer de sua boca e nariz e o corpo do rapaz ser jogado longe... Provavelmente ele morreria com a pancada...

... Só se deu conta de ter imaginado todo o desfecho quando viu que seu golpe não atingira Saga e que o rapaz o evitara detendo sua forte mão a poucos centímetros do rosto. O líder balbuciou furioso:

-- ... Não... pode ser, isso é impossível! Vocês não passam de vermes comparados a mim!

Ouviu atrás de si a voz de Milo já de pé, limpando com o dorso da mão o sangue de sua boca: -- Seu ponto fraco é tua língua! Fala demais!

Saga aproveitou o momento de distração do homem e virou-lhe um certeiro golpe no estomago, esse o fez deslizar com uma velocidade para trás e ele só não caiu porque foi amparado pela mesa que tombara.

Já não demonstrava tanto ódio, agora parecia um pouco surpreso, assombrado até:

-- Vocês não ousariam... não conseguiriam...

Milo correu em sua direção acertando-lhe um segundo soco, o homem sentia a energia dourada do rapaz queimando sua face onde o havia atingido, agora a sala tremia diante das auras de puro poder emanada por Saga e Milo.

Incrédulo ele tentava reagir, mas não conseguia fazer com que seu corpo o obedecesse. Visualizou mais uma vez o brilho vermelho no olhar de Milo e entendeu que o rapaz lhe aplicava uma nova imobilização sem ao menos se dar conta disso, enquanto continuava socando-o com os punhos rodeados maciços graças ao cosmo dourado.

-- E aí? Não parece tão valente sem seus capangas e suas armas! Porque não tenta acertar a gente agora, hein, tiozinho?

-- Garoto, pare!

Milo não tinha intenção de parar, mas algo na voz de Saga o deteve e então ele desistiu do golpe que certamente afundaria o nariz do líder dentro de seu crânio. Olhou para Saga que se aproximava com um olhar gélido, via-se o esforço que estava lhe custando o auto-controle:

-- Como é que é? Esse puto queria matar a gente, detonou suas secretárias, jogou uma garota pela janela e acabou de dizer que sumiu com seu irmão e tu ainda me impede de...

-- Exato. Ele sabe onde está Kanon, não posso deixar que você o mate. Levaremos o homem até as autoridades competentes...

Milo se empertigou todo! Autoridades? Que mané autoridades! Que tipo de homens na terra poderiam explicar o que estava acontecendo ali? Será que aquele almofadinha não conseguia sentir a energia quase sólida e reluzente que emanava de todos naquele momento? Quem explicaria toda aquela situação?

-- Ce ta louco? Se liga que policia não vai dar conta dessa aberração não! Se não aproveitarmos agora ele vai...

Os dois sentiram uma explosão atrás de si! O homem se libertara da imobilização de Milo e corria para cima deles... Não se via mais suas íris, os olhos estavam brancos e lívidos! Salivava com as dentes arreganhados de ódio, como presas de um animal descontrolado e faminto, sua testa repleta de veias saltadas e lívida de suor:

-- **_DEVIAM TER ACABADO COMIIGO QUANDO TIVERAM A CHANCE! DANE-SE O DEUS DOS DEUSES, O TÚMULO DOS GUERREIROS DELA SERÁ ESSE LUGAR INFAME!_**

-- Porra...!

Saga preparou-se para contra-atacar, junto com Milo boquiaberto ao seu lado...

Então o homem parou de imediato, tão de repente que derrapou alguns passos. Algo atrás dos dois rapazes o fez recuar, mas Milo e Saga não ousavam tirar os olhos deles.

O líder falou para alguém que eles não podiam ver:

-- Isso é obra sua? Você ainda está ai, sua cadela? Não é possível, eles não podem ter se juntado tão depressa...!

Saga sentiu pela perturbação que tomou conta do homem que deveria descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali. Milo ouviu o som estalado de passos revestidos de metal que pisavam com força os destroços da sala, esmiuçando-os.

Eles finalmente viraram-se para descobrir o que deixara o homem tão transtornado...

Estreitando os olhos a fim de focar melhor a visão, espantaram-se!

Havia dez rapazes na sala! Dez rapazes trajando armaduras douradas!

Eles não falaram palavra alguma, continuaram avançando até eles numa postura altiva e rígida. Fizeram um escudo humano em torno de Saga e Milo, distribuindo-se ao lado e atrás deles. Não era possível ver seus rostos, apenas uma sombra cobrindo os olhos de cada um que já se colocava em posição defensiva.

O homem continuava gritando para alguém:

-- Mesmo se eles aqui estivessem, não estariam trajados de suas armaduras! Elas foram destruídas há dezenas de anos...! Não vai me enganar dessa vez!

Uma mão surgiu detrás da mesa tombada, alguém se apoiava nela para se levantar... Milo imediatamente reconheceu a garota que havia lhe defendido do golpe do estranho... uma _Caçadora_, segundo ele. Então ela não havia caído...?

A garota tinha uma mão amparando o peito ferido, o rosto marcado de arranhões e sangue, porém, ela sorria enquanto esticava a mão direita para frente...

-- Não posso te enganar, tem razão... Mas como você mesmo já disse, sou aquela que pode dar o poder letal as ilusões...

Ela fechou os dedos da mão que estava apontada em direção a eles. Saga e Milo viram os dez rapazes tomarem posições de ataque diante daquele seu gesto. A jovem sequer desviou o olhar do homem:

-- E então, acha que consegue suportar o ataque dos doze _Cavaleiros de Ouro_?

O líder olhou para os guerreiros a sua frente. Doze! Os doze dourados estavam unidos e mesmo que dez deles fossem apenas uma ilusão criada pela _Caçadora_, ele não era burro o bastante para enfrentar de frente o ataque dos do grupo, caso a mulher realmente tivesse a capacidade de recria-los.

Viu com ódio Saga e Milo tomaram também uma posição ofensiva.

Sem abaixar os punhos, virou-se furioso para a garota que falava como se lhe estendendo um convite:

-- Vai embora!

-- Não antes de levar comigo a cabeça de uma _Caçadora_ daquela vagabunda que se julga deusa!

Uma voz forte e ressonante ordenou direto ao cosmo do líder, sem que os outros pudessem ouvir.

-- "**_Volte!"_**

O homem tentou argumentar, sabia de suas chances de dar cabo dos três mesmo correndo o risco de ser atingido pelo ataque dos doze cavaleiros, afinal ainda restava a possibilidade da _Caçadora_ estar mentindo...

Milo e Saga não ousavam desviar a atenção, continuavam na ofensiva, ao lado dos dez em igual posição.

-- Mas... senhor, eu sei que posso...

-- "**_VOLTE! AGORA!"_**

O líder com raiva e frustração, se calou.

Uma luz vermelha rodeou o corpo dele fazendo-o desaparecer dentro dela, mas Saga e Milo perceberam o olhar de ódio fixo neles, e algo ficou claro. Aquilo não terminara ali...

Quando o homem sumiu, o braço esticado da garota caiu ao longo de seu corpo e os rapazes viram os dez cavaleiros desaparecerem aos poucos, como estatuas de areia fina dissolvendo-se numa brisa leve.

A garota cambaleou, Milo correu para ampara-la. Saga chegou-se a eles:

-- Você não caiu... era outra ilusão sua?

-- Essa é minha especialidade, garotão!

-- Não vou perguntar quem é você, porque hoje meu escritório está repleto de invasores desconhecidos... Porém, não me parece aliada daquele sujeito...

Ela sorriu com esforço: -- Nem, nunca gostei de músculos somados a burrice... é uma péssima combinação!

Milo olhou para ela com uma expressão agradecida ao mesmo tempo em que passava o braço em torno de sua cintura, auxiliando-a a manter-se de pé:

-- Ela apareceu aqui de um jeito ainda mais estranho que o tiozinho bizarro e me deu uma mão... Só não sei porque demorar tanto pra se mostrar de novo, o cara tava me moendo na porrada!

-- Desculpa gente, mas era o único jeito de fazer os dois reagirem contra aquele caos ambulante! Eu não tinha mais tempo...

-- Tempo pra que?...

Nesse instante um grupo de policiais armados invadiram a sala portando coletes a prova de balas, todos pareciam tensos com as armas em riste. O tenente atravessou o caminho empurrando alguns homens, chegou falando alto e exasperado, assustando Milo, Saga e a garota:

-- Senhor Saga? Há alguém ferido por aqui?

Saga recuperando-se da susto olhou para os policiais que continuavam empunhando suas armas, enquanto alguns outros apontavam-nas para os capangas restantes que agora acordavam um tanto desnorteados:

-- Minhas secretárias, as duas mortas por esses rapazes, mas o líder fugiu...

O tenente reparou em volta coçando a nuca, parecia constrangido pelo que tinha a dizer: -- Senhor... desculpe, mas... isso é impossível...

Saga questionou com irritação, estava confuso, exausto e só naquele instante lhe ocorrera que os policiais demoraram demais para chegar:

-- Impossível é confiar na competência da segurança desse edifício... Porque demoraram tanto? O quadro aqui poderia ter sido bem pior!

Sacudindo os ombros sem saber ao certo como responder, vendo os demais policiais algemavam os capangas o tenente usou um tom de confidencia aos três:

-- Mas senhor... não conseguíamos entrar porque havia algo bloqueando nossa passagem...

-- Bloqueando...?

-- O senhor pode achar loucura, mas parecia uma espécie de... parede de luz. A gente tentou atravessar de tudo quanto foi jeito, mas a única coisa que conseguíamos era ouvir os barulhos vindo daqui de dentro. Só agora a pouco a parede... desapareceu. Parecia coisa de outro mundo... e é por isso que eu digo que... é impossível o chefe desses caras ter fugido...

Milo que ajudava a garota a se locomover até o elevador juntamente com Saga e um policial que os escoltava. O rapaz começava a sentir também a forte dor nas costas aumentar, conseqüência da onda de adrenalina que se esvaia de seu corpo... Olhou pra ela um tanto irritado, vendo-a sorrir com tranqüilidade:

-- Que? Que foi! – Ela cochichou travessa: -- Ta, eu sei, fui eu quem fez a parede, mas tem noção do que teria acontecido se eu não isolasse o local? A gente teria pedaços desse prédio espalhado por todo o centro, você viu muito bem o poder do cara!

Saga voltou-se aos dois, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da garota:

-- Obrigado seja você for, mas agora temos de cuidar desses ferimentos. Preciso dar algumas explicações para esses policiais e depois provavelmente a imprensa vai cair sobre mim como um bando de corvos... E acima de tudo, saber do paradeiro daquele homem para achar meu irmão...

Balançando a cabeça sem jeito sabendo que não era portadora de boas noticias, a garota limpou o sangue já seco dos arranhões no rosto: -- Lamento por ambos, mas já disse que não temos tempo. Terão que vir comigo agora...

Saga enfim perdeu a compostura, já havia aturado demais para um dia situações que fugiam de seu controle! Levantou o braço e estalou a mão com força contra a parede atrás da jovem, não acertando seu rosto por pouco, vendo Milo se desviar para não ser atingido. Perguntou encarando-a:

-- Eu não sei o garoto aqui, mas eu já cansei. Não te conheço e nem de onde saiu, assim como não tenho idéia de quem era o maluco de poder sobre-humano que invadiu minha sala, metralhou minhas secretárias e confessou ter relação com o seqüestro de meu irmão. Então chega de enigmas e faça-me o enorme favor de explicar direito o que está acontecendo... ou esse policial terá a satisfação de levar mais uma pra um interrogatório!

Milo de braços cruzados apenas olhou de Saga para a garota, estava tão cansado quanto o outro, com o agravante de estar coberto de hematomas.

O policial olhava para os três sem entender nada do que havia, mas permanecera com atenção redobrada sobre ela após as palavras de Saga, que continuava encarando-a.

A jovem desviou os olhos entediados do policial e depois de um longo suspiro, respondeu a Saga:

-- Ta bom, mas acho que é uma conversa muito particular e eu não queria ter que dizer na frente dele. – Ela discretamente apontou com a cabeça para o policial: -- Mas já que vocês não se importam...

Saga recolheu a mão sem tirar lhe tirar os olhos, enquanto Milo apertou um dos botões fazendo o elevador parar... o tira ergueu a voz incomodado com aquela situação estranha:

-- Não é hora pra gracinhas, rapaz...

-- Gracinhas? Eu por acaso to com cara de quem agüenta mais alguma "gracinha" hoje, amigo? To mais quebrado que arroz de segunda e só quero ir pra casa ver meus velhos e descarregar essa tensão num saco de areia, falow? Por isso, desembucha logo, minha bonitinha.

A garota passou a mão outra vez no peito que latejava de dor, não era bem esses os seus planos quando se levantou pela manhã e saiu com sua moto a procura de Milo e Saga, mas pelas expressões deles, não havia remédio. Era contar ou contar. Cartas na mesa... ao menos algumas delas, já sabendo que por enquanto, nada de coringas. Começou a falar:

-- Heh... e o que te faz pensar que tu ainda tem uma casa, garotão?

-- Como é que é...?

Interrompeu o incrédulo Milo, sem dar muita atenção a enorme interrogação que surgiu no seu rosto depois que ela insinuou que ele não tinha mais casa... a jovem seguiu com as explicações, olhando fixamente para Saga:

-- Tudo bem, Cavaleiros Dourados de Gêmeos e Escorpião, é melhor vocês se prepararem, porque nunca mais serão os mesmos depois de ouvirem o que tenho pra dizer...

_**CONTINUA...**_


	6. Caçadoras

**_PS 1: Antes de vocês iniciarem a leitura desse sexto capitulo de Renascer Dourado, eu queria primeiramente agradecer. Agradecer MUITO a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Dizer obrigada as várias visitas que ela está tendo, ao pessoal das comunidades de CdZ que entram e indicam para amigos...Enfim, muito obrigada por lerem e darem suas opiniões._ **_**Porque acima de roteirista de HQ, sou fã também, e se hoje escrevo na área... é graças a CdZ!** _

_**Prometo continuar mandando bem sempre que possível, e não desvalorizar ou subestimar qualquer um dos Dourados, amo todos eles! **_

**_PS 2 – "O Retorno; Agora é Pessoal XD" Huahauauah: Sobre esse Capitulo, é importante advertir que NÃO ESTOU LEVANDO EM CONSIDERAÇÃO O MOVIE TENKAI HEN JOSHO (PRÓLOGO DO CÉU), assim como NÃO ME BASEIO em nenhum momento no HYPERMITO (a mitologia criada por Masami Kurumada)._**

_**Desde o principio a idéia desse argumento é seguir a mitologia grega de acordo como foi criada, há séculos atrás.**_

**Sem mais, pessoas, leiam e divirtam-se!**

_**Ah, e, por favor, se quiserem deixar seus comentários, ficarei imensamente feliz e responderei a todos!**_

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

**RENASCER DOURADO **

**Capitulo VI "_Caçadoras"_**

**GRÉCIA Atenas – **

**Centro Comercial -**

O helicóptero pousou no alto do edifício no centro comercial.

Antes mesmo de descer, Mu avistou um pequeno grupo de rapazes parados esperando por eles. Na verdade não estavam esperando por eles _exatamente_... Aguardavam por quem quer faltasse para integrar o grupo dos doze.

_Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro_.

Aquelas palavras martelavam na sua cabeça de forma assustadoramente familiar, mesmo jamais as tendo ouvido. Não antes que a estranha garota que os ajudara na enchente do hospital infantil, contasse a ele e a Aldebaran porque haviam manifestado aquela estranha energia dourada para salvar a vida daquelas crianças.

Mas foram exatamente essas palavras que lhes dissera depois de leva-los á um local distante dos curiosos que presenciaram o estranho acontecimento diante do hospital semi-destruido pela forte tempestade.

Ela começou com uma explicação sul real sobre uma antiga lenda mitológica, uma parte secreta e desconhecida pela humanidade em sua maioria; sobre os guerreiros sagrados de cada deus e principalmente sobre os guerreiros sagrados de Athena – a deusa da Sabedoria dos gregos.

A história que a jovem baixinha contava sobre como tais guerreiros sagrados retornariam a Terra cada vez que humanidade estivesse em grande perigo, deixara o Áries e o Touro com sérias dúvidas sobre sua sanidade mental no inicio...

Porém, nada obrigaria Mu ou o amigo Deba a acreditar no que ela dizia se não fosse o fato deles mesmos terem provado da tal força sobre humana em forma de energia que emanaram quando socorreram os doentes. Energia essa que a jovem chamou pelo nome de _Cosmo._ Acrescentou que todos os guerreiros sagrados, assim como os deuses, possuíam uma grande _Cosmo Energia_ e que aquela que ambos despertaram, não era nada comparada a tudo que ainda teriam de alcançar.

Mu lembro-se de Aldebaran sorrindo para a garota que tinha altura de uma criança e do amigo trocando com ele um olhar entre crer e saber que de alguma forma aquilo se encaixava na sensação de familiaridade que sentiram, misturado ao fato de tudo parecer tão fantasticamente fantasioso para jovens comuns como eram. Mesmo depois da experiência com a tal _cosmo energia_, como ela chamava, devia entender que era extremamente complicado querer faze-los compreender e assimilar todas aquelas informações tão surpreendentes.

Passaram de jovens universitários com suas vidinhas comuns á guerreiros sagrados de... Athena, defensores da humanidade da noite pro dia... ou melhor, de uma hora para outra...

Áries preferia não argumentar nada, permaneceu de braços cruzados pensativo, tentando achar uma forma de explicar aquela energia dourada que sentiu nele e que ainda ecoava dentro de si. Porém, por mais que pensasse não conseguia achar uma explicação coerente para tal... nem para o enorme sentimento que lhe dizia que a jovem estranha não lhes mentia.

Deba levantou-se passando preocupadamente a mão pela nuca, e Mu sabia o que aquele gesto significava... Existia um conflito interno no amigo sempre tão racional, sempre tão pé no chão, era difícil para ele acreditar nas palavras da Baixinha – como Aldebaran havia apelidado a garota, já que até então, ninguém se importara em perguntar seu nome e ela tampouco a dizer.

Antes mesmo que o Touro pudesse murmurar qualquer conclusão, a "Baixinha" lhes disse o que mais os assombrou:

Teriam que partir com ela.

Argumentou friamente que àquela altura, os "_outros_" já sabiam do despertar de ambos e que não poderiam mais se expor, sem o poder necessário para se defenderem. Disse que um transporte os esperava para leva-los em segurança até os outros Doze e que no local onde se reuniriam teriam todas as explicações sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Mu olhou incrédulo para a garota, ouvir aquela conversa sobre lutas sagradas e poderes capazes de abrir fendas em montanhas, tudo bem, mas pensar que eles largariam tudo para segui-la?

A desconfiança sobre sua sanidade alcançou picos... o que claro, ainda não explicava a "Cosmo Energia" que eles emanaram.

Porém, foi Deba quem demonstrou primeiro sua incredulidade:

-- Ta louca, Baixinha? Acha mesmo que é só vir aqui vomitar meia dúzia de lendas gregas que a gente vai te seguir? Desculpa, mas acha que a gente tem cara de palhaço?

A garota piscou, mas deixando claro que as palavras de Aldebaran não a incomodavam:

-- Desculpa eu, grandão! Não me lembro de ter dito que era uma escolha.

Desta vez foi Mu quem se indignou, e por mais que tentasse se controlar, sua voz soou agressiva:

-- Essa história já ta começando a sair do limite da coerência e do bom senso, não está pensando que pode nos obrigar a te seguir, e nos juntar a um grupo de gente que nem conhecemos, só porque nós...

Ela sorriu completando a frase dele, pontuando as palavras como se fosse um trunfo particularmente valioso:

-- ... Despertaram um poder que mesmo não conseguindo explicar porque, sabem que é parte do que vocês são?

Mu manteve os olhos fixos nela e como não achou um contra argumento, apenas desviou o rosto para Deba, que já tomara sua decisão:

-- Não vamos a lugar nenhum contigo, Baixinha. Agradecemos por nos ajudar com as crianças...

-- ... E por explicar porque vocês dois brilharam como vaga-lumes douradinhos, não conta?

Ignorando esse ultimo comentário bem humorado dela, o Áries continuou pelo Touro, que pareceu se confundir momentaneamente:

-- Não há nada que nos prove que isso é verdade, além da tal _cosmo_ _energia_ que emanamos... Sinto muito, mas é informação demais para se processar em tão pouco tempo. Nós temos uma vida aqui e mesmo que acreditássemos no que diz para explicar o que houve hoje, não deixaríamos para trás nossos...

-- Entes queridos? – Ela suspirou prolongadamente: -- É isso que os prende?

-- Sei que tem algo dizendo que é meu destino acompanhá-la, que é parte de minha missão ou chame do que quiser. Mas essa não é uma grande motivação. Temos nossos pais, amigos... não podemos simplesmente deixar tudo para trás para seguir um impulso.

Deba sorriu nervosamente: -- Não sei nem como essa idéia chegou a ser cogitada nessa sua cabecinha, Baixinha.

A jovem falou mais para si que para eles: -- Eles pensaram nisso. Os _outros_ pensaram nesse apego todo a seus familiares, por isso...

Encarou-os novamente, de Mu para Aldebaran:

-- Bom... e se eu dissesse que a segurança de seus entes depende de vocês virem comigo ou não?

O Touro segurou-se para não agarra-la e sacudi-la como uma boneca de pano, aquela miniatura no formato de garota estava os ameaçando:

-- Como é que é, ta insinuando o que!

Mas Mu reparou na expressão preocupada dela, via que suas palavras não eram de ameaça, como deduzira o amigo:

-- Espera Deba... – Encarando-a e assumindo para si o ar de preocupação: -- O que quer dizer com isso?

-- Quero dizer que eu deveria acompanha-los até suas casas... e depois disso, a gente volta a falar sobre o assunto, o que acham?

-- Sem truques?

Ela sorriu com simpatia, não parecia mentir:

-- Mu se eu quisesse mesmo fazer alguma coisa com vocês, eu já não o teria feito? Ou não se lembra quem foi que controlou aquele monte de água que ia esmagar o grandão aqui?

Enfiou-se no meio deles e lhes deu dois tapinhas nas costas:

-- E depois, mesmo não estando vocês dois em plena posse de seus poderes, ainda são os grandes Cavaleiros de Athena. Lembram?

E sem que o Áries e o Touro percebessem, a jovem já estava com uma expressão tensa, resmungando pra si mesma:

-- Ê boi, que isso vai dar pano pra manga...

Mu foi o primeiro a saltar do helicóptero, seguido de perto por Deba que desceu um tanto desconjuntado pela longa viagem.

Passou todo o tempo reclamando do pouco espaço entre as poltronas, com a Baixinha rindo divertida dele.

Aldebaran cochichou para o amigo num momento em que ela se distraiu falando com o piloto:

-- Fácil rir, qualquer bolso seria confortável pra alguém do tamanho.

Não houve jeito, a Baixinha ouviu o comentário.

Porém, diferente do que o Touro esperava, ela sorriu com superioridade simpática:

-- Eu não sou minúscula, senhor Aldebaran, acontece que eu venho em pequenas porções para degustação!

Mu não conseguiu se segurar e mesmo estando ainda com o peito carregado de tristeza pelo que vira e vivera nos últimos dias, riu divertido do amigo que enrubesceu furiosamente.

O rapaz reparou no grupo de jovens à frente deles, esses permaneceram observando-os de longe. Percebeu também quando um deles, o menor do grupo, um chinês vestido com roupas parcialmente típicas, olhou estupefato para Deba. Muito provavelmente surpreso com o tamanho do Touro.

O que parecia o mais velho entre eles, Saga, vestia um terno formal e chegou-se a ambos acompanhado por uma garota de cabelos pretos, curtos e pele demasiadamente clara... Não havia como os três recém chegados adivinharem, mas se tratava da Caçadora com o poder da Luz, que auxiliara o Escorpião e o Gêmeos contra o guerreiro que invadira o escritório do segundo.

Saga estendeu a mão para Mu:

-- Olá... meu nome é Saga e eu...

Ele foi interrompido pela garota ao seu lado, que sorria com familiaridade para a Baixinha ao lado de Aldebaran:

-- Ele é o dono do prédio, também conhecido como o Cavaleiro dourado de Gêmeos!

A Baixinha sorriu surpresa:

-- Sério? Um ricaço? Hahahahaha, se ele tivesse tudo isso uma vida atrás, talvez não tivesse feito tanta burrada por poder...

A garota de pele clara riu debochada, cumprimentando a baixinha, batendo o punho fechado no punho da outra:

-- Só!

Saga sabia que o assunto em questão relacionava-se a sua pessoa e olhou desconfiado para ambas, assim como Deba e Mu:

-- Desculpa, mas... referem-se a mim...?

A Baixinha sorriu, caminhando vagarosamente até onde os outros estavam:

-- Esquece Saga, é papo pra mais de hora, um dia desses tu vai descobrir.

Saga preferiu não insistir por uma explicação, se tivesse que descobrir outra bizarrice sobre seu "destino sagrado", que fosse realmente mais tarde. Bem mais tarde.

Cumprimentou o Touro tentando ignorar a conversa entre as duas jovens que caminhavam na frente deles. Já era ruim o bastante ter a garota ilusionista falando dele como se o conhecesse sua última encarnação.

A garota de cabelos negros virou-se para a Baixinha:

-- Contou tudo a eles?

-- Nem, só à parte da lenda, e você?

-- Acha que eu ia deixar passar a oportunidade de ver os doze com os queixos caídos? E aí? Cadê os outros? Quem nós temos aqui?

Apontando discretamente com a cabeça para o grupo de rapazes afastados, contou em resposta:

-- Bom, Cavaleiros Dourados de Leão, Sagitário, Libra e Câncer a sua direita...

A Baixinha olhou para Carlo incomodada:

-- Ewwwww... da onde saiu aquele? Cheira a encrenca!

-- Ex-assassino da máfia...

-- Que? – Explodiu em riso: -- Hahahahaha, se _Ela_ soubesse disso, logo um dos guerreiros sagrados da queridinha protegida do _Papai_...

-- Hah, e você acha que ela não vai saber, adivinha quem vai contar?

-- Nem desconfio! – Ela ficou pensativa: -- Mas sei lá... agora a gente ta cuidando de quase tudo... vai dar problema?

A jovem de pele alva deu de ombros, como que dizendo que estava tudo remediado:

-- E _o que_ não vai? Enfim... temos também o Cavaleiro de Virgem e o de Capricórnio...

-- Hola! Muy bien! Gostei do tipo. Muy guapo, no?

-- Si pero como no? Hehehe... o pai desapareceu num incêndio, junto com os pais do Virgem ali...

-- E nós sabemos que não foi um acidente, né?

-- Qualé, nem precisa ser gênio... os parentes próximos de cada um deles desapareceram... ou morreram. Ou com a falta de sorte que a gente tem, os dois. Aliás, e o Áries e o Touro, como estão?

-- A tristeza de tudo isso... – A Baixinha suspirou realmente desanimada: -- É que se _eles_ não tivessem dado um fim aos parentes, os rapazolas não topariam vir conosco...

-- Há males que vem pra bem... – Ela cochichou por fim para a amiga, antes de finalmente chegar-se a eles: -- Não diz isso pros caras.

-- Podexá! Não quero começar com o pé esquerdo já que serão nossas companhias pelos próximos dias, meses... ou anos, quem sabe?

A Baixinha cumprimentou alguns dos rapazes com um aceno, todos corresponderam, menos Carlo, que acendia um cigarro e não se deu ao esforço de olhar para ela através de seus óculos escuros.

-- Onde estão os outros e as meninas?

-- Vamos nos encontrar com eles no porto, se adiantaram para esperar o navio. De lá partimos direto para a Ilha.

A garota de cabelos negros foi interrompida por Aiolos que se aproximou educadamente:

-- Devemos crer que só então saberemos algo mais além de lendas, não? Depois que o tal navio sair do porto?

-- Qualé! Achei que um arqueólogo historiador da mitologia grega gostaria da parte das lendas... – Disse a de cabelos pretos, rindo despreocupada.

-- Ah sim... – Ele forçou um sorriso descontraído: -- _Quando eram lendas_.

* * *

O entardecer pintara o céu de laranja e o sol parecia uma imensa esfera em chamas afogando-se no oceano.

O navio seguia tranqüilamente rumo a tal Ilha e o mar não parecia decidido a lhes causar dificuldades, estava tranqüilo... quase preguiçoso.

Camus deitado sozinho na cabine que dividira com Dohko, queria aproveitar esse momento de solidão para ler, mas preferiu descansar o livro sobre o peito já que as palavras se negavam a fixar-se em sua mente. Não conseguia deixar de meditar sobre as mudanças drásticas que começaram a ocorrer na sua vida desde que encontrara a estranha garota no parque...

Lembrava-se apenas da pseudo-luta com ela e de Cristine gritando com o braço congelado, depois disso, tudo não passava de um borrão de imagens confusas e agitadas.

Quando recobrara a consciência, viu o modelo que outrora estava no parque aquático ao seu lado num quarto estranho de hotel.

Sentou-se lentamente e perguntou-lhe o que havia acontecido e o nome dele. Necessariamente nessa ordem.

-- Pode me chamar de Afrodite, é assim que todos me chamam. Também é um prazer conhece-lo e sobre o que aconteceu... Bom, acho melhor perguntar para ela.

E apontou com o polegar para a garota que acabava de entrar no quarto, a mesma que lhe agredira no parque aquático.

Recordava-se da conversa que se seguiu com ela sentada ao seu lado. Olhando-o como se esperasse que algo horrível fosse brotar de dentro de seu corpo e engolir a todos no aposento.

Mas não era apenas isso... ele lia preocupação em seu rosto. Visualizara um lampejo de afeto ou seria apenas compaixão por ter que entrar no assunto que se seguira...? Alguma coisa sobre guerreiros sagrados e... _Cosmo Energia_.

Ouviu a jovem lamentar por não ter chegado a tempo e por tê-lo agredido, justificando o ato como último recurso. Porém, a garota de belos olhos (como conseguia pensar nos olhos dela tendo tanto pra se preocupar?) não contou em nenhum momento o que se seguiu após Cristine ter o braço congelado por tocar-lhe o seu ombro. Dissera apenas que ele precisava entrar em contato com os pais, pois seria necessário que os três ali fizessem uma viagem urgente.

Ligou para a casa de Milo, onde os seus pais estavam hospedados... ninguém atendeu. Tentou o celular de ambos em seguida, não obteve respostas e quando pensou em perguntar para a jovem se ela sabia o que estava havendo, optou por não o fazer.

Viu pela sua expressão que a resposta não o agradaria.

E foi exatamente isso, quando finalmente conseguiu contato com o amigo Milo... e esse lhe contou o que havia acontecido...

Ouviu batidas fortes na porta e não se levantou para atender ao perceber que a maçaneta já girava, fosse quem fosse, não estava disposto a esperar uma autorização para entrar na cabine.

Viu primeiro o rosto curioso de alguém que procurava algo, então reconheceu de imediato, saltou da cama deixando o livro cair aberto no chão:

-- Milo!

-- Falae, véi!

Recebeu um forte abraçado pelo amigo, acompanhado por dois tapões abafados nas costas. O Escorpião em seguida soltou-o de lado, empurrando-o para dar uma verificada na cabine e assobiar com as mãos no bolso do jeans puído que usava:

-- Pow... sua cabine é mais estilosa que a minha. Vou me mudar pra cá.

-- Já ta ocupada, por um outro...

Milo sorriu a contra gosto: -- ... Cavaleiro. Sei.

Ficaram em calados por um tempo, sem conseguirem se encarar. Com medo de que a qualquer momento o outro fosse rir do absurdo que estavam vivendo. Milo deu um soco no ombro de Camus, que não saiu tão leve como ele planejara, fazendo o amigo dar um passo a frente para se equilibrar:

-- Porque se escondeu aqui, to te procurando tem uma cara! Heh... que loucura essa.

-- Bom – Camus suspirou – Pelo menos a gente se conhece. Poderia ser pior... não gostaria de ter que fazer esse tipo de viagem sul real sem alguém conhecido.

-- Fico feliz em ser o seu "alguém conhecido"...

Camus tentou consertar: -- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Milo...

O Escorpião respondeu dando mostras de que não se ofendera com o comentário do francês:

-- Vamos ter tempo pra tocar umas idéias sobre essas paradas de amizade, já que tu nem disfarça que não me leva a sério. Mas é o seguinte, tão chamando a gente lá em cima, no restaurante. Ta na hora das cartas na mesa.

O Aquário pousou a mão na fechadura, pensativo por alguns segundos, depois perguntou para Milo :

-- Preparado?

O grego riu da situação ridícula que viviam:

-- Na real? Já tive uma arma apontada pra cabeça, uma costela ferrada, minha casa foi completamente destruída e nossos pais sumiram sem deixar rastros. Pode ficar pior?

Então, Camus abriu a porta, sem conseguir responder ao amigo...

Camus e Milo foram os últimos do grupo a chegar no salão restaurante do navio. Avistaram Aiolos, Aiolia e Dohko sentados numa mesa mais a frente, comendo um lanche. Saga conversava com Shaka e pela expressão de ambos, via-se que a conversa não era sobre assuntos banais como esporte ou comida favorita.

Shura, Mu, Aldebaran e Afrodite estavam acomodados a uma terceira mesa, ao lado do piano fechado e apesar de sorrirem enquanto falavam, possuiam expressões tristes, vazias.

O único que parecia não se enturmar era Carlo, que estava em pé ao lado da porta de entrada do salão, apenas observando o movimento, de braços cruzados e com um cigarro quase no fim preso entre os lábios.

Nenhuma das garotas estavam presentes no ambiente até então.

Camus pensou em procurar uma mesa vazia, mas vendo Milo se adiantar para a mesa onde estava Mu e os outros, achou melhor seguir o amigo... Se era pra se juntar aos outros, que fosse agora.

Vendo os dois se aproximarem, Shura afastou com o pé uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado e correspondeu ao sorriso de agradecimento do grego, enquanto o francês se acomodava ao lado de Afrodite que foi o primeiro a falar:

-- E ai, Camus... como é que ta a cabeça?

Camus deu de ombro, conformado:

-- Parou de doer depois que resolvi fingir que ela não dói mais...

Servindo-se de uma fatia de melancia exposta em fatias junto com outras frutas frescas a sua frente, Milo riu do amigo:

-- Hahaha... é o dizem do frio, né Camus? É psicológico.

Afrodite revirou-se desconfortável em sua cadeira, depois olhou para o francês cheio de suspeita:

-- Eu não diria isso.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor a mesa, mas Mu tratou de quebrá-lo:

-- Acham que elas que estão estudando a melhor forma de nos dar a noticia?

Shura jogou os braços pra trás da cabeça, numa postura relaxada... embora se demonstrasse nada tranqüilo:

-- E ten alguma coisa pior do que tudo o que passamos esses dias? E no me refiro só àquela luz bizarra de nome curioso que brotou de nós.

Apesar da dificuldade em falar sobre o desaparecimento dos familiares, Aldebaran achou que estando todos no mesmo barco – literalmente – não havia porque se evitar o assunto:

-- Como foi que eles desapareceram?

-- Num incêndio.

Respondeu o Capricórnio de cara fechada e apontando com a cabeça para Shaka que agora parecia num momento de meditação ao lado de Saga:

-- ... Junto com os pais do rubio ali. Depois de revistaren o que sobrou da casa os bombeiros no encontraram os corpos... No sei o que é pior.

Mu foi o próximo em seu relato:

-- Encontrei a loja dos meus avós revirada, mas nem sinal dos dois... assim como a casa do Deba. Sumiram a mãe e a irmã dele.

Milo ergueu a mão, desanimado em repetir a história pela segunda vez, a primeira fora para Camus por telefone:

-- Idem. Casa zoada e pais ausentes. Pra azar do Camus, os pais deles estavam hospedados na casa dos meus velhos, logo...

Completou Afrodite:

-- Recebi um telefonema do meu agente, que foi verificar como estavam meus pais depois que falamos com a garota que nos convocou... desaparecidos.

Mas acho que somos os únicos com parentes desaparecidos. Ao que me consta o chinês e o esquisitão ali – Virou o rosto na direção de Carlo: – Estão aqui pela viagem em si.

O Áries olhando para Aiolia e Aiolos acrescentou também:

-- A namorada do irmão mais novo sumiu, pelo que ouvi das conversas pelos corredores. O mais velho deve ter vindo para acompanhar o caçula, além de claro... ser também um Cavaleiro.

Milo com um cacho de uva na mão atirou uma para cima e engoliu-a acertando em cheio a boca, lembrou-se:

-- É! E o irmão do mauricinho do Saga, o dono do prédio, também sumiu. – Depois resmungou com cara feia ao grupo: -- Aquele puto ia deixar que me dessem um tiro na sala dele, se não fosse a minazinha ilusionista...

O Aquário não pôde deixar a oportunidade de tirar uma com a cara do grego:

-- Puxa, e isso sem nem ao menos te conhecer... imagina se já fosse seu amigo.

O Escorpião mostrou o dedo médio para Camus:

-- Conheça o pai de todos, Camus. – Depois ele voltou a se concentrar nas uvas, mas a segunda que atirou para cima ele não conseguiu apanhar, essa foi direto ao chão: -- E depois, olha quem fala! Pelo que o Afrodite aqui me contou enquanto tu tava trancado lá embaixo na cabine, levou o maior pau da tia que te apanhou, francês.

-- Ela não teve escolha, ok? Ou isso ou eu acabaria... – O Aquário sério, desviou o rosto de todos que o encaravam com curiosidade: -- ... Matando alguém...

Shura suspirou: -- É amigos, começamos muy ben...

O murmurinho dos rapazes cessou quando a maçaneta da porta do salão girou. A garota que entrou primeiro foi reconhecida por Camus e Afrodite. Era a mesma do parque.

O francês sussurrou para Milo:

-- Foi ela...

O amigo sorriu com malicia:

-- Peitão...! Bom, pelo menos apanhou de uma gostosa, eu fui surrado por um tio psicótico que babava verde, ta ligado O Exorcista? Pois é...

Camus até pensou em repreender o amigo pela observação feita a anatomia da jovem... mas refletiu com cuidado, porque sabia que repreender Milo era passar atestado de incomodado e que isso geraria mais piadinhas ou comentários do tipo. Além do que não entendia exatamente porque se ofendera tanto pelo que o grego dissera.

Seguida da jovem do parque estava a garota de pela clara e cabelos negros que ajudara Milo e Saga, essa ao entrar acenou descontraída para o Escorpião, que correspondeu ao aceno.

Logo atrás dela, lado a lado vinha a Baixinha, que ajudara Mu e Deba e a jovem alta e negra, que Dohko reconheceu de imediato, ao mesmo tempo em que Carlo olhava pra ela com raiva, se retirando para longe da porta.

Por último chegou à garota alta que Aiolos e Aiolia conheceram. Quando essa entrou todos arregalaram os olhos diante do seu tipo físico, com exceção dos dois irmãos, que já não se surpreendiam mais com tamanho da giganta.

O Aquário jurou ter ouvido um "eita porra" saído da boca de Milo, mas depois de observar bem, viu que o amigo não poderia ter falado nada tamanha com o queixo caído como estava.

Shaka parecia ser o único que não reparava na "giganta", Shura percebeu que o rapaz olhava interessado para um canto do salão, logo atrás do piano onde a iluminação era pouca. Foi lá que ele notou o que chamava a atenção do Virgem: sentada na banqueta atrás do piano, cabisbaixa e com aquele olhar vazio estava a jovem de cabelos louros pálido que os ajudara durante o incêndio.

Shaka virou para encarar o Capricórnio que manteve a expressão curiosa para ele, sacudindo o ombro em sinal de que também não havia visto _como_ nem _quando_ ela entrara no salão.

Depois que a jovem "giganta" fechou atrás de si a porta dupla de acesso ao salão, sentou-se ao lado da Baixinha, o que inevitavelmente dava um tom cômico à cena... dois opostos extremos!

Camus reparou quando a garota do parque cochichou algo para a jovem de cabelos negros, que em seguida estalou os dedos das duas mãos, parecia empolgada com algo.

Mas não deu vazão aos seus pensamentos, pois logo após falar com a ilusionista, a jovem virou-se calmamente a eles:

-- Primeiro eu quero que saibam que entendo que todos estão muito curiosos quanto ao motivo dessa viagem e acima de tudo preocupados com o que foi feito de seus entes familiares. Mas não precisam. Posso garantir-lhes que estarão seguros por algum tempo.

Aiolia interrompeu-a, levemente irritado com a certeza que ela esboçava, o que dava mostras do quanto eles ignoravam o que ocorria:

-- E como é que você pode saber disso?

A jovem sorriu tranqüila: -- Porque eles são moedas de troca.

Após essas palavras, o burburinho foi geral... mas as garotas a frente deles continuavam com expressões serenas, enquanto a primeira elevava a voz para fazer-se ouvir:

-- Eu peço a vocês só alguns minutos... prometo que após esse tempo, vou lhes contar com quem estão e porque seus entes foram aprisionados. No entanto, a boa educação pede que nos apresentemos antes.

Quando os rapazes finalmente se aquietaram, ela continuou. Ao seu lado a garota de cabelo negros colocou-se de pé, deixando as outras nas suas posições, comodamente sentadas:

-- Estão aqui por fazerem parte dos sagrados Cavaleiros da deusa Athena, bem como já lhes foi adiantado. Pois saibam que o mesmo se aplica a nós.

Saga interrompeu-a educadamente: -- Quer dizer que vocês todas também são...?

A garota negou com um movimento de cabeça:

-- Não, não fazemos parte do grupo dos guerreiros sagrados que protegem a deusa Athena. Mas somos guerreiras sim, um tipo de amazonas... Porém, não seguimos Athena, não lhes rendemos lealdade ou mesmo parte de nossa afeição.

-- Então...?

-- Nós seguimos nossa deusa. _Revivemos_ por sua vontade, assim como todos vocês têm por destino _renascerem _para lutar por Athena, nós temos por destino servir e proteger nossa deusa. Diferentemente de Athena, Ela não aceita entre seus combatentes a presença masculina... por isso somos chamadas de _As Caçadoras_.

Aiolos foi o primeiro a se dar conta do que a garota dizia, ocorreu-lhe num estalo:

-- ... _Ártemis, a Caçadora._

Todos os outros viraram a atenção para o Sagitário, que continuou falando empolgado, perdido em sua própria explicação:

-- Deusa da Lua, dos animais selvagens e da natureza, protetora das amazonas, ninfas e irmã gêmea de Apolo. Também filhos de Zeus. Irmã mais nova de Athena.

-- Exatamente, Cavaleiro. – Concordou a jovem com um sorriso satisfeito por finalmente poder revelar-lhes suas identidades:

-- Somos as Caçadoras, enviadas por Ártemis. Como vocês, dotadas do poder de controlar e elevar nossa Cosmo Energia.

Uma luz palpável branca e florescente encheu o salão surpreendendo a todos eles. Logo tomou uma forma humanóide e dela a silhueta de algumas garotas sem rostos, trajadas de armaduras e peles. Algumas carregavam lanças, outras arco e flecha.

Saga e Milo já sabiam quem era a responsável pela visão, mas os outros rapazes observaram admirados os movimentos das mãos da jovem de cabelos negros que criava e manipulava aquelas mulheres ilusórias.

A outra continuou a explicação:

-- _"Porém, por ser nossa deusa aquela que zela pela natureza, recebeu a autorização suprema do Pai, para manipula-la. Ártemis generosamente distribuiu esse dom entre aquelas que dedicaram suas vidas a Ela... emprestando-nos o poder de utilizarmos nossa Cosmo Energia para controlar os elementos naturais."_

As formas ilusórias mudaram de aspecto. Algumas se tornaram tochas humanas, outras tiveram parte do corpo transformado em pequenas nuvens distorcido de ar... Shaka prendeu a respiração quando uma delas, feita totalmente de água dançou a sua frente, sorrindo enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que Aiolia se admirava com uma segunda, batia os punhos um contra o outro, transformado-os em terra sólida.

-- _"Cada uma de nós concentra seu Cosmo para utilizar os elementos aos quais representamos como armas. Também para nós foram forjadas armaduras sagradas, assim como Athena ordenou que se fizessm a vocês, ou como Posseidon ordenou que se construíssem aos seus Marinas... Nossas proteções recebem o nome de Aljavas"..._

As figuras ilusórias manipuladas pela jovem de cabelos negros se fundiram e tornaram-se uma só e dessa nasceu uma mulher de longos cabelos em chamas e com uma armadura feita de fogo que não consumia o seu corpo.

-- _..."Eu sou o Fogo abrasador e meu nome é Valkyria... sou aquela que enverga a Aljava de Vesta... a Chama Sagrada... nomeada como a líder e guia das Caçadoras pela própria Ártemis."_

Afrodite lembrou-se da cena no parque aquático, quando Camus havia perdido o controle sobre si. Então fora assim que a garota conhecida agora por Valkyria se defendera do frio gélido do francês, através do Cosmo manipulando as chamas!

Valkyria em seguida estendeu a mão, apontando para a garota negra, Carlo revirou os olhos e Dohko concentrou-se na explicação:

-- _"Essa é Atalanta, aquela que domina a leveza do Ar envergando a Aljava de Zéfirus, o veloz Vento Oeste..."._

E novamente a figura mudou, assumindo a forma de uma jovem sorridente que nos pés e no lugar das orelhas possuía grandes asas emplumadas.

Essa passeou pelo salão despenteando os cabelos dos rapazes, enquanto ria de suas próprias travessuras. Carlo espantou-a com a mão como se não passasse de uma mosca particularmente incômoda.

-- _"A jovem de cabelos curtos..."_ – Valkyria apontou para a Baixinha, chamando assim a atenção de Mu e Deba:

– "_...É a potência destrutiva da Água e seu nome é Daphne... aquela que enverga a Aljava de Tritão, honrando o Filho do Senhor dos Mares"._

Outra mudança, no lugar da jovem com asas apareceu uma sereia trajando uma armadura feita de corais e com cabelos ondulados como o mar revolto.

A Caçadora Valkyria já apontava agora para a jovem "giganta":

-- _"A que carrega o dom da Terra, possui a solidez das rochas. Essa é Palas, a Caçadora que enverga a Aljava de Gorgona, a terceira Irmã de Olhar Petrificante..."._

Agora a sereia era substituída por uma mulher gigante com braços e pernas revestidos de argila e uma máscara feita em pedra cinza. Essa figura não se moveu, parecia apenas uma enorme estátua de braços cruzados no centro do salão.

E foi por isso que todos ficaram surpresos quando essa ultima ilusão começou a rachar e de dentro dela brotou uma forte luz branca. Alguns dos rapazes protegeram os olhos com a mão ao mesmo tempo em que a gigante de terra se desfragmentava e surgia em seu lugar uma jovem de vestes brancas rasgadas e manchadas de sangue, mas não dava para ver seu rosto coberto por seus cabelos igualmente alvos como o tecido que a envolvia.

Valkyria virou-se por último para a garota de cabelos negros que sorria para o grupo:

-- _"O dom da ilusão. A guardiã da Luz sagrada do luar é chamada de Jana e enverga a Aljava do Lobo Branco, companheiro selvagem e fiel amigo de Artemis..."_

A garota ilusionista, que agora todos sabiam se chamar Jana, encerrou as ilusões batendo as mãos uma na outra num movimento de dever cumprido.

Nenhum dos dourados ousavam falar qualquer coisa... era mais uma tonelada de informação para ser assimilada.

Depois de alguns segundos, onde Saga procurava uma cadeira para desabar e Dohko embasbacado passava a mão no queixo, Shaka foi manifestou. Talvez o menos assombrado, por ser um dos únicos com um vínculo sobrenatural como a voz interna que lhe falava desde criança:

-- Desculpe Valkyria... mas acho que se esqueceu de alguém...

Dessa vez foi a garota negra, Atalanta, quem respondeu ao Virgem, ao mesmo tempo em que Jana deslocava-se com passos arrastados até o piano onde a jovem pálida e apática, estava sem se fazer notar em nenhum momento.

-- Não esquecemos não... é que nossa amiguinha aí não costuma usar portas como as pessoas normais! Gosta de se esgueirar, feito uma cobra.

Os outros rapazes com exceção ao Capricórnio, se voltaram ao piano para repararem na Caçadora de aparência curiosa...

Jana já estava ao lado dela, recostada as teclas do piano como um banco improvisado. Ela apresentou a última companheira:

-- _Isso_ aqui é o meu oposto. Como tudo na vida tem um lado bom e ruim, eu apresento a vocês nossa pária, a velha jovem _Katrine_. Um empréstimo do Submundo à nossa deusa por seus antigos préstimos como Caçadora. A ela foi dado o dom das _Trevas_, o mais perigoso e vil... _Assim como a Aljava de Hécate, Senhora Negativa da Noite e da Escuridão Mórbida._

Apesar dos adjetivos nada carinhosos de Jana, Katrine não parecia se ofender, aliás, a garota não demonstrava nada a não ser uma indiferença quase patológica.

Mais uma vez todos se calaram, agora não por excesso de informações a serem assimiladas e sim pelo constrangimento causado pelas duras palavras da Caçadora da Luz, que os rapazes notaram sorrir de forma mordaz para a tal Katrine de olhar morto.

Aiolia tentou conter a curiosidade, mas essa foi maior que sua força de vontade:

-- Fala como se ela fosse uma traidora, usar uma palavra como pária...

Jana deu de ombros sem se importar, Valkyria que já se aproximava da mesa onde estava Afrodite e os outros, advertiu:

-- Sim, é o que ela é. Uma traidora entre as Caçadoras.

Saga quis saber, sentindo-se desconfortável por ter entre o grupo alguém que notavelmente não era uma referência de boa companhia:

-- Desculpem, mas se é assim... por que Ártemis permitiu que ela se juntasse novamente entre suas guerreiras?

-- Se ela é tudo isso que disseram, se é uma traidora do grupo, pode representar um perigo a todos nós, não? – Quis saber um preocupado Peixes, que ao encarar Katrine sentiu um arrepio incontrolável com a negatividade que ela emanava.

Valkyria não se preocupava em esconder toda a repulsa que sentia por Katrine, via-se pela forma como suas sobrancelhas se arquearam ao olhar para a outra, que permanecia sentada e imóvel como uma boneca de cerâmica:

-- Só questionamos as ações dos deuses aos quais defendemos, Afrodite, em circunstâncias muito especiais. Principalmente quando uma causa maior está envolvida. Ela foi uma boa Caçadora, era a segunda mais forte, senão a primeira... Precisaremos de seu poder, é uma boa aquisição para o que nos aguarda.

Finalmente Carlo se manifestou, atirando uma bituca de cigarro ainda fumegante num cinzeiro de chão.

-- Heh! Pelo visto, é parada casca grossa... pra tal dona deusa Lua ter autorizado uma criatura tão "amada" no seu clube da luluzinha...

Jana lançou-lhe um olhar sobre os ombros e sorriu... como quem esconde um tesouro valioso, mas foi Atalanta quem respondeu de má vontade:

-- Acertou, Câncer... ou realmente acha que nós Caçadoras de Ártemis estaríamos nos envolvendo com _homens _por algum motivo banal? Nunca precisamos da ajuda de vocês para nada até hoje... Humpf! Cavaleiros de Athena, que piada!

Valkyria estendeu a mão para a Caçadora do Vento, num sinal mudo de que a amiga deveria calar-se. Mu levantou se preparando para a pergunta que todos desejavam fazer, mas poucos tinham certeza de querer ouvir a resposta:

-- Então chegamos aqui, não? Ao motivo das Caçadoras de Ártemis, terem se juntado com aqueles que vocês chamam de Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena.

-- Deve ser um motivo muito forte – Aiolos sorria na outra mesa, ao lado de Dohko e Aiolia, mas não era um sinal de deboche, apenas de curiosidade: -- Reunir-se a homens não é nada comum para as seguidoras da deusa Lua.

Jana puxou a cadeira que estava ao seu lado, sentou apoiando os braços no encosto para as costas, numa postura descontraída. Respirou fundo e ainda com aquele sorriso de coringa, começou:

-- Estão certos, rapazes. Todos vocês. Mas o que vêm por ai é bem maior que a rixa entre esse ou aquele deus. Nós Caçadoras de Ártemis podemos enfrentar? Não... Do contrário, não recorreríamos aos guerreiros sagrados de Athena, àqueles que levam a péssima fama lá em cima por "serem os matadores de deuses"...

_..."Já lhes contamos quem são e a lenda que os cerca, sendo assim, acho que passou da hora de vocês saberem qual o real significado de seus nascimentos ou melhor dizendo**... renascimentos**"._

_**CONTINUA...**_


	7. O Pai do Pai

**RENASCER DOURADO **

**Capitulo VII**

"**_Os Planos do Pai do Pai"_**

**GRÉCIA- **

Mar Mediterrâneo

Uma brisa leve chegava junto com a noite que trazia um céu salpicado de estrelas distantes, minúsculos pontos cintilantes no fundo azul escuro. O mar continuava silencioso... mas a essa altura, isso não parecia uma vantagem. Era um silêncio de presságio, como a calmaria antes da tempestade.

No salão restaurante do navio,os rapazes não sem importavam com a quietude do oceano. Talvez nem percebessem a sua estranha mansidão.

Estavam preocupados demais em obter respostas, ocupados o bastante em ouvir o que Jana tinha a lhes falar.

E ela falou:

-- Como já devem imaginar, Athena não os desperta por puro prazer de vê-los levar suas vidinhas como garotos normais dentro da sociedade humana cheia de seus costumes e velhos hábitos.Todos vocês estão aqui por um único motivo, o mesmo que o nosso, Caçadoras: Lutar.

"Lutar por sua deusa, lutar pela vida de seus entes, lutar por suas vidas humanas, lutar pela segurança da Terra...

Não herdamos o privilégio de levar uma vida comum, como poder trabalhar ou ir ao colégio ou até mesmo pagar um mundo de contas no final do mês... Poucos de nós podem ao menos sonhar em construir uma família, porque esse não é o propósito de nossa existência. Existimos pela vontade dos deuses, servimos a eles como máquinas bélicas que protegem o que Lhes é considerado sagrado.

Enganam-se aqueles acreditam que os deuses não podem travar suas próprias batalhas, pois Eles as travam sim... porém, somente pelos Seus próprios interesses. E quando esses interesses envolvem os humanos, partimos para a guerra, para lutarmos ao lado de nossos seres adorados. Sabendo que no fim das contas, nós guerreamos pelo nosso próprio motivo, sobrevivência.

Os deuses sabem que esse é o preço que pagamospelo dom da vida que nos deram,mostrar-nos capazes de defender os de nossa raça, os humanos que vivem na Terra. E por isso lutamos... Porque nada foi nos dado de graça, porque se queremos nos preservar, precisamos contar com nossas próprias forças.

Lutamos por deuses sim, mas rezando para que Seus propósitos sejam os mesmos que os nossos. A preservação de nossos parentes queridos, de nosso mundo ou ainda para os mais egoístas... de suas próprias vidas.

Por isso Athena foi considerada durante anos a deusa da humanidade, por ser ela Aquela que mais se importou com os humanos durante Eras. A única que se prontificava a descer a Terra e protege-la cada vez que um novo mal se erguia, enviando seus guerreiros com amor suficiente para desafiar as leis do Olimpo e derrotarem até mesmoos deuses...

... Mas Athena sozinha nunca foi à porta voz dos humanos.

Todos os deuses depositaram parte de suas essências nos homens. A criatividade artistica de Apolo, a desenvoltura de Hermes, o temor de Hades. cada deus, a sua maneira nos deu parte de seus espiritos representados por cada faceta humana...A ironia é queessa foi Sua ruína.

Orgulhosos demais de seus feitos, os imortais se vangloriaram de suas existências à parte de tudo. Enquanto o homem pouco a pouco se libertava das amarras do destino e criavam para si novos caminhos a serem trilhados. E nesse exato instante, foi revelada a todo o Olimpo a grande verdade:

_**O homem pode existir à parte dos deuses.**_

Os deuses criaram os humanos por um motivo em particular, e esse caia por terra com essa revelação.

Porque deuses existem para serem adorados, é dessa adoração que Eles tiram sua força, é dessa forma que ganham suas batalhas e enriquecem seus palácios e templos. É assim que a lenda se torna realidade.

Parte dessa descoberta se deve aos Sagrados Cavaleiros de Athena, pois foram os únicos mortais que tiveram a coragem de contrariar os feitos egoístas dos deuses...O que custou um altopreço a todos os envolvidos.

A paga por essa "libertação" foi a "queda" coletiva de todos os imortais.

Depois que Athena concluiu sua missão ao lado de seus guerreiros e retornou ao Olimpo, os anos mostraram que os humanos não estavam aptos para controlar seus passos... Transformaram seus deuses em lendas, se entregaram a um novo deus que eles mesmos criaram dando o nome de tecnologia.

Os imortais sentiram esse esquecimento e viraram suas costas para os humanos. Mas não se enganem, porque Elespassaram muitos anos sem adoradores para os fortificar, porém, ainda possuem poder suficiente para destruir cada homem, mulher e criança. Poder para destruir mil vezes a Terra."

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns minutos, os rapazes pensavam sobre tudo o que Jana lhes revelou através daquela história... Aiolos perguntou:

-- Então... se é assim, porque voltamos? Se os deuses já não se interessam por nós e o sentimento é recíproco de nossa parte?

Saga de braços cruzados analisou a situação usando-se das palavras da garota:

-- "Poder de destruir a Terra mil vezes"... Se é assim, se conforme a lenda os cavaleiros de Athena renascem cada vez que a Terra sofre com uma grande ameaça...

-- Algo está para acontecer. – Concluiu Shaka: -- É isso, não? Nós esquecemos os deuses, e eles estão se voltando contra o nosso mundo...

Valkyria negou com um gesto para Shaka, apenas parte de sua conclusão estava correta:

-- Nem todos os deuses querem destruir os humanos. Muitos já se deram conta que o que fortalecerá ambas as raças é a união e não a disputa, porém, ainda restam aqueles que vê o homem como uma ameaça. E entre eles, o mais temido. O Primeiro imortal, que se levantou com fúria contra os deuses e contra a humanidade. O Pai do Pai, o Filho e Marido de Gaia...

Aiolos lembrou-se: -- Seria Urano? O pai dos Titãs e de Cronos? Hmmm... "avô" de Athena?

-- Exatamente. – Vakyria suspirou: -- Urano ressurgiu. Unido do exército que _comprou_, para destruir seus filhos e descendentes. Para aniquilar os humanos.

-- Mas... se os outros concordaram em deixar cada raça seguir seu rumo... porque Uranos se rebelou contra todos? – Quis saber Dohko, ainda lutando contra acreditar naquele monte de históricas fantásticas demais para serem reais.

-- Uranos nunca fez parte dos deuses do Olimpo, Dohko. Ele foi destronado, humilhado e destruído por seu filho, Cronos... a pedido de Gaia que já não suportava mais o domínio do Esposo/Marido. Não se sabe por onde Ele andou, o que passou e quanto ódio alimentou durante milênios de esquecimento e frustração, vendo seus descendentes triunfarem, seguirem adiante. Viverem livres enquanto Ele permanecia a rabeira de tudo... exilado.

-- Mas... – Aiolos parecia confuso: -- Rezam as lendas que Cronos matou Uranos...

Atalanta foi quem respondeu com um ar de superioridade: -- Sabe qual a maior diferença entre um humano e um deus, Sagitário? A imortalidade!

-- Então...?

-- Então... – Continuou Valkyria enquanto encarava os rapazes cada vez mais apreensivos com o que parecia lhes aguardar num futuro próximo: -- ... Nunca poderemos sequer imaginar o que é passar toda a eternidade construindo planos para destruir todos os culpados por nossa desgraça.

Shura viu de relance Katrine se remexer na banqueta, mas quando se virou para ela, a jovem já estava novamente na sua inércia mórbida. Valkyria não interrompeu sua explicação:

-- Sabem o que isso significa, não é?

Camus arriscou um palpite: -- Significa que renascemos para lutar ao lado de Athena contra Uranos e seu exército.

Mu completou, usando os dedos para o gesto de aspas: -- Porque nós somos os "Matadores de Deuses"...

Carlo foi o único que percebeu um detalhe curioso na história toda:

-- Será que foi só eu ou todo mundo notou que temos uma fama contraditória?

--Olhou com desdém para Atalanta: -- Por que... se um deus é _imortal_, como podem nos chamar de "Matadores de Deuses"?

Atalanta lhe sorriu com afetação: -- Certas coisas, Câncer... serão explicadas no seu devido tempo. Não estamos aqui pra desvendar segredos do universo ou a fama que os "grandes cavaleiros de Athena" construíram para si. Aliás, eu não queria estar na pele de vocês, mas como diz o ditado, _quem faz fama_...

Dohko quis saber o que a Caçadora queria dizer com aquela ultima observação maldosa:

-- Ah é? Pelo modo que eu vejo, vocês estão no mesmo barco que a gente. Têm a mesma missão, só que lutam sob a proteção de outra deusa...

Ela sorriu, enquanto se levantava de seu assento:

-- Não exatamente. Não fomos nós quem desafiou e destruiu quase todo o Olimpo. A fama de vocês foi o que fez Athena lhes trazer para uma nova vida. Somos o grupo de apoio, mas adivinha em quem Urano vai querer descarregar a maior parte de seu ódio?

-- Mas foi Cronos quen o derrotou, por que Athena ou seus cavaleiros deven arcar con grande parte da responsabilidade? – Indignou-se Shura.

-- Bom, vamos começar dizendo que Ele ouviu todas as histórias sobre como os sagrados guerreiros de Athena sob as ordens dessa mesma, destruíram Titãs, deuses e o que encontraram pelo caminho. O que explica o fato Dele ver Athena como uma traidora do Olimpo e por tabela repudiar a sociedade humana.

Milo observou com uma súbita revolta: -- Qualé? Ele não odeia os deuses também? Devia é nos agradecer por ter dado fim num monte Deles!

Jana deu de ombros, fazendo um gesto com o indicador junto à cabeça:

-- Milo... doidão, lembra? Anos eternos rastejando e imaginando mil formas de massacrar e punir a raça de imortal e mortal? Para Urano o que Athena fez foi uma traição contra os deuses, tal qual a traição de seu próprio filho Cronos contra Ele, que se espelha na historia toda. Sei lá, vai ver não tinha televisão lá no raio que o parta pra onde foi enviado...

O cérebro de Aiolia não suportaria mais tanta informação, assim como todos os demais no salão, precisariam de tempo para repensarem suas vidas sob esse novo ângulo:

-- Ta, mas você ainda não nos falou o que foi feito de nossos parentes... – Indagou o Leão ansioso a Valkyria.

-- Claro que falei.Disse que estavam seguros por enquanto...

Camus sorriu a contra gosto com as palavras da Caçadora:

-- Vérité? Quanta generosidade de Uranos e sua corja, não?

Afrodite completou o deboche: --Tá e agente tem que acreditar que estãobempor que...?

A Caçadora do Fogo respondeu sem rodeios: -- Porque são moedas de troca. Urano os levou. Na verdade o plano Dele era se apoderar de vocês, os Cavaleiros de Athena, para aumentar as forças de seu exército... Ou caso fossem contra Sua idéia de domínio, extermina-los.

-- Mas como vocês chegaram primeiro a nós... então ele os levou como garantia... – Saga percebeu antes dos outros o destino de seus familiares: -- Ele pretende nos chantagiar para que mudemos de lado?

Atalanta respondeu sem conseguir conter certo prazer na posição mais que complicada em que os dourados se encontravam: -- Não mais. Ele sabe que estando conosco ouviriam toda a história e conhecendo a índole dos guerreiros de Athena, não guarda esperanças de que vocês se aliem à causa Dele.

Aiolia parecia perdido diante dos fatos... o que seria feito de Marin? Sua voz soou preocupada, com uma urgência incontida:

-- Então nós não podemos fazer nada para ajudá-los?

-- Claro que podem. – Respondeu Valkyria num tom baixo para tranqüilizar todos eles: -- Urano sabe o valor de cada um deles pra vocês. Está apenas esperando o momento certo para fazer a troca.

-- Mas... se sabe que não nos terá como aliados... resta apenas uma opção...

A voz arrastada, monótona e rouca de Katrine ecoou pelo salão como um mau agouro, surpreendendo a todos por finalmente esboçar qualquer comentário:

-- ... Aniquilação.

Um estalo ensurdecedor acompanhado de um lampejo branco encheu a sala, atravessando o navio de ponta a ponta, fazendo objetos tremerem e outros caírem no chão. Tudo escureceu durante alguns segundos, a tensão e surpresa impediam qualquer comentário ou reação...

O breu não durou muito, logo um foco de luz encheu o restaurante, era Jana que improvisara um pouco de iluminação com seu Cosmo concentrado na mão que brilhava forte e pálida por trás daquela energia.

Milo reparou em seu semblante, notou que ela não sorria mais... agora mostrava-se mais séria do que no momento em enfrentou o louco na sala de Saga. Sua voz saiu tensa:

-- Val, esse relâmpago caiu muito perto.

Uma agitação confusa tomou conta das Caçadoras enquanto Valkyria entendendo o perigo representado pela observação de Jana, começava a dar ordens as garotas:

-- Daphne, vá lá fora e descubra o que está havendo, Atalanta vá com ela. Jana e eu encontraremos o capitão, talvez haja tempo para dar a volta. E você, Palas, leve os rapazes em segurança até suas cabines!

-- Deixa comigo! – Gritou Daphne seguida por Atalanta deixando o salão.

Palas se preparava para escoltar os rapazes, quando Milo e Aiolia estacaram no lugar se recusando a sair:

-- Nem a pau! Cês acham mesmo que a gente vai ficar quietinho trancados lá embaixo sem saber o que ta acontecendo aqui em cima?

-- Vamos com as duas lá pra fora, afinal como vocês sabem muito bem... não viemos aqui a passeio.

Os outros se prostraram junto a eles. Valkyria olhou para Jana procurando apoio para sua ordem, mas não o encontrou no rosto da amiga, que os revirou os olhos impaciente para sair dali:

-- Eles tem razão, Val! Uma hora ou outra, vão ter que aprender a se virar. Vá pra ponte, eu e Palas seguiremos Daphne e Atalanta junto com...

Outro relâmpago fez com que a Caçadora da Luz se calasse. Estavam cada vez mais próximos!

Uma corrente violenta de vento invadiu o restaurante abrindo com uma rachada as portas, que bateram contra as paredes arrancando pedaços de madeira e lascas de tinta.

Agora era certo que o vendaval e os relâmpagos traziam perigo consigo.

Jana preciptou-se para fora, seguida de Milo, Aiolia e parte dos demais rapazes, ao mesmo tempo em que Valkyria juntamente com Camus, Saga e Shaka corriam até a ponte onde estava o capitão.

A visão que se seguiu foi de total horror... mal chegou ao deque externo Jana visualizou a tempestade que se formava à poucos metros de distancia deles. Nuvens carregadas e tomadas por relâmpagos que rasgavam o céu diretamente até o mar, ondas cada vez maiores atiçadas por uma ventania atípica, se jogavam contra a proa enchendo o piso de água fria do mar!

A Caçadora da Luz tentou se aproximar de Atalanta que ao lado de Daphne procuravam estabilizar a embarcação usando seus cosmos... Os rapazes estavam petrificados, aquilo não era a visão de uma simples tempestade e mesmo se o desenho assustador das nuvens no céu noturno não lhes dessem essa certeza, a conversa de minutos atrás, lhes fazia crer.

Jana gritava para Atalanta e Daphne enquanto lutava contra o vento que a jogava para trás:

-- Está perto demais, Atalanta! Não vai dar!

Com as mãos estendidas para frente, a Caçadora do Ar continuava detendo o vento que se jogava furioso contra a embarcação, para que ele não virasse o navio com a ajuda das ondas. Daphne em pé diante de todas aquela imensidão azul fez com que Aldebaran percebesse que de fato, a Baixinha não era tão _pequena_ assim...

-- Jana! Avisa a Valkyria! Temos que sair, eles estão perto, vê? – Atalanta apontou para a imensa nuvem negra que espalhava raios para todos os lados.

Daphne gritou para ela: -- Não! A Ilha ainda está muito longe! Não poderíamos nem mesmo com meu cosmo levar todo mundo em segurança... não enquanto _eles _nos atacam!

-- Ele não ousaria! – Berrou Jana tentando que as amigas lhe ouvissem apesar de todo o barulho: -- Não poderia! Seria uma declaração explicita de guerra! Ele não está em Seus domínios, não pode influenciar os domínios de...!

Atalanta soltou um grito estridente e ensurdecedor! Fora atingida em cheio por um relâmpago que se desprendeu de uma nuvem desgarrada da maior!

-- ATALANTA! – O grito de Daphne encheu os ouvidos dos rapazes, Jana ficou sem reação, boquiaberta diante da ousadia do ataque.

A Caçadora sentiu seu corpo formigar com uma carga elétrica latente e incandescente. Girou no ar antes de ser arremessada para longe e desapareceu no mar escuro como a noite, junto com uma imensa onda que engoliu Daphne que distraída, via a amiga sumir de vista!

A onda desabou no deque lavando o navio, ao mesmo tempo em que o vendaval tomava conta de tudo, agora que a Caçadora Atalanta não o estava impedindo mais...

Valkyria se desequilibrou no corredor de acesso a ponte junto com os rapazes e só não se chocou com maior violência contra a parede oposta, porque Camus a apoiou no momento exato.

Ela olhou para trás averiguando se os outros dois estavam bem... Saga se apoiara no corrimão estreito e Shaka se segurava a uma maçaneta da porta que dava para um dos banheiros.

Camus ainda lhe segurava pelo ombro para ajuda-la a manter o equilíbrio dentro de todo aquele balanço incessante, quando ela lhe encarou desesperançada, sabia que não havia outra saída:

-- Eles chegaram... Temos que sair!

-- O que! – O Aquário estava confuso, porém acima disso a preocupação com a tempestade fazia com que a idéia de jogar-se ao mar, mesmo em botes salva vidas fosse pouquíssimo atraente.

Saga chegou-se até eles com esforço para manter-se em pé: -- Sair! Pra onde? Se _eles_ realmente nos alcançaram, não há como fugir mar adentro, há?

Jana viu Daphne ser devorada pela onda gigante antes dessa varrer o deque! A Caçadora com o dom das Águas caíra também no mar revolto. Olhou a volta e reparou que os rapazes ainda estavam todos lá, agarrados como podiam ao navio... molhados até os ossos.

Palas colocou-se de pé, sabendo que de nada adiantaria, porém tinha certeza de que tentar era um ultimo recurso antes de tomar uma medida desesperada. A imensa massa cinza estava acima deles e a garota no centro da mesma... poderia ser atingida a qualquer instante por um raio.

Aiolos olhou assombrado para a garota gigante, que encarava a nuvem com um olhar desafiador. Ela gritou a plenos pulmões acima do som da tempestade de vento, a água do mar respingava com violência contra seu rosto, causando-lhe uma ardência no local onde era atingida:

-- VOCÊ NÃO PODE! NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO, ESSE NÃO É SEU DOMINIO! NÃO IRÁ LEVA-LOS!

Silêncio... A entidade ali não dava mostras de querer negociar...

Milo ao lado de Jana, percebeu quando a nuvem se iluminou no centro exatamente sobre onde Palas se encontrava. Um vento ainda mais forte a envolveu, sacudindo seus cabelos e tentando arranca-la do chão, mas ela não parecia disposta a entregar os pontos a gigantesca nuvem negra.

Jana usou o braço à frente dos olhos para impedir que a ventania lhe atrapalhasse a visão e gritou para a companheira:

-- Palas! Palas _eles_ não vão te ouvir! Temos que sair! Agora!

Em seguida a Caçadora da Luz virou-se sorrindo para eles, com uma firmeza na voz que deixava claro não haver opção:

-- Pulem no três.

Afrodite apavorado arregalou os olhos! Pular? No meio daquela tempestade em pleno mar aberto, estando eles localizados no meio exato de lugar algum? Pra nadar até onde!

Mal percebeu o puxão no braço que Dohko lhe dera, arrastando-o consigo. Mais à frente Palas já mergulhava de um salto seguida por Aiolos, Carlo e Mu. Jana correndo ao lado de Shura, Aiolia e Milo, contava quase sem fôlego:

-- Três, dois, um... PULEM!

Um ùltimo relâmpago maior e mais devastador, como a junção de todos os outros, caiu sobre o navio estendendo veios de eletricidade por toda a sua extensão.

Jana caiu com um baque surdo e dolorido no mar gelado, fechou os olhos ascendendo seu cosmo enquanto pensava num nome:

-- _Katrine!_

No corredor, Valkyria e os outros viram o clarão do relâmpago, mas apenas isso. Antes que sentissem o efeito da explosão de eletricidade, uma imensa esfera negra envolveu seus corpos, desaparecendo em seguida. No local onde estavam não restou mais ninguém...

O navio explodiu poucos segundos depois.

Mu abriu os olhos dentro d'água... era inútil, apenas uma questão de reflexo. Viu os rapazes ao lado tentando lutar contra a forte corrente marítima, sabendo que os esforços deles seriam em vão. Mesmo que sobrevivessem ao afogamento, _Eles_ ainda estariam lá em cima esperando que todos subissem a tona para... aniquila-los.

Afrodite tentou nadar até a superfície, porém, sentiu em seu pulso a mão de Jana, pesada como uma garra e notou para seu desgosto que a garota exercia uma pressão de fazer inveja a muitos machões. Ele tentou se libertar, sem saber por quanto tempo mais suportaria segurar o fôlego, mas a Caçadora sacudia a cabeça numa negativa muda, sua boca cerrada e os cabelos negro numa dança louca pelo seu rosto alvo.

Ela apontava com a mão livre para alguma coisa... algo estava chegando...

Aiolia sentiu um forte calor emanando as suas costas... uma luz dourada inundava o oceano. Aiolos foi o primeiro a ver e soltou um grito de exclamação, que dentro d'água tornou-se apenas uma enorme bolha de ar que fugiu rápida para a superfície.

Aldebaran também viu.

... Haviam golfinhos... vários deles! Puxavam uma carruagem dourada e ornada de corais cintilantes como diamantes! Em pé, no meio da carruagem segurando as guias dos golfinhos à figura de um homem. Cabelos azuis e olhar firme empunhando na mão direita um tridente, trajando uma armadura de ouro.

Era claro pela sua postura altiva somada ao cosmo dourado, que não se tratava de um homem comum...

Sem a menor duvida aquela certamente era a visão de um deus!

Ao lado da carruagem sereias com caudas compridas e coloridas nadavam numa velocidade inimaginável em direção a eles, duas delas carregavam em seus braços duas garotas desacordadas... Atalanta e Daphne.

...Muita água...

Água demais... o ar estava acabando e o frio fazia seu corpo pesar mais que o normal. Seus pulmões ardiam numa pressão incontrolável e seus olhos teimavam em fechar. Tudo ficou escuro na visão do Touro, que com o corpo exausto e sem fôlego, desfaleceu no meio do mar noturno diante de tal visão...

_**CONTINUA... **_


	8. Convivência Forçada

**RENASCER DOURADO Capitulo VIII**

"_**Convivência Forçada"**_

**GRÉCIA – **

**Ilha de Psinoe --**

Camus abriu os olhos com a sensação de ter exagerado no cochilo fora de hora e ter sido presenteado com um pesadelo onde garotas e monstros mitológicos se misturavam num agrupado de imagens desconexas.

Reconheceu para seu desgosto, que nem tudo mostrado em sua mente era realmente um sonho, quando observou ao redor a praia onde foram parar.

A lua estava parcialmente coberta por nuvens volumosas e uma brisa marítima soprava chacoalhando levemente seus cabelos... ondinhas morriam na praia de areia fina onde ele estava sentado, com as meias e calçado encharcados.

Camus sacudiu o cabelo para tirar os finos grãos de areia e enquanto o fazia olhou para trás vendo o grande rochedo que projetava sua sombra à volta dele.

Logo abaixo do gigante, afastada de todos, estava a estranha Katrine, sentada e abraçada aos joelhos observando o mar com apatia.

Camus caminhou até Shaka que já estava em pé, esticando os braços para se livrar do formigamento que fazia seus ossos latejarem. Reparou em Saga que se levantava igualmente confuso por não saber onde estavam dessa vez:

-- Como... como viemos parar aqui?

Valkyria que recebeu com bom grado a mão que Camus lhe ofereceu para que se levantasse, respondeu encarando diretamente Katrine, que continuava afastada:

-- Foi a Katrine. Ela possui o dom para se locomover através das sombras... – Usou o pé para remexer a areia onde a sombra do rochedo desenhara uma figira disforme: -- ... Deixou-nos logo embaixo de uma, viram?

Saga relaxou um pouco: -- Então, devemos um agradecimento á ela... não teríamos sobrevivido a carga elétrica se...

Valkyria interrompeu-o enfaticamente: -- Não! Não temos que agradecer nada. Katrine apenas cumpriu uma ordem por um preço.

Os três rapazes ficaram sem jeito, demonstrando certa duvida com relação ao julgamento que a Caçadora do Fogo fazia da companheira que lhes salvara a vida. Valkyria respirou fundo para se acalmar e quando falou novamente havia preocupação na sua voz:

-- Vocês não entendem... ela não está aqui pela mesma causa que nós. No passado, por ambição ela... ela traiu Ártemis e suas Caçadoras. Eu não posso me enganar acreditando que tenha mudado, nem vocês devem se dar ao luxo de confiar apenas no que vêem. Já tiveram mostras suficientes de que nada é o que parece.

Shaka aproximou-se dela: -- Eu... eu entendo. Não convivi com Katrine tanto quanto vocês, mas sei que existe algo de errado. Aqueles olhos vazios não demonstram generosidade alguma que motivaria alguém a salvar um semelhante.

Valkyria sorriu para o Virgem em agradecimento pela compreensão, depois se virou para melhor observar a praia:

-- Bom, pelo menos ela nos trouxe ao lugar certo, mas não devemos ficar expostos aqui.

Camus não se moveu, o choque inicial pela maneira como chegaram o fez esquecer, mas agora vinha tudo como uma enchente de imagens:

-- Espera Valkyria! Os outros... Milo e os outros que estavam no navio, o que aconteceu com eles? Porque não estão aqui conosco?

A Caçadora não se preocupou em se deter alguns minutos para tranqüilizar a Camus, Saga e Shaka, que também se faziam as mesmas perguntas:

-- Katrine transportou apenas nós quatro. Os outros estão com a Jana e provavelmente nos encontrarão no local combinado.

-- Mas... – Saga se mostrava satisfeito com aquela resposta: -- ... Acredita que eles sobreviveram? Mesmo que tenham pulado a tempo de não serem atingidos é provável que estejam no mar a deriva!

Valkyria sorriu confiante, olhando para o mar que desaparecia tranqüilo:

-- Como eu já disse, Saga... eles estão com a Jana. Se eu posso confiar a minha vida a ela, posso confiar a vida de seus amigos também.

Os quatro se afastaram da margem do mar, rumando para a inclinação na areia que dava para uma estrada. Os rapazes não pensaram em questionar a garota para saber para onde iriam, pois era obvio pela firmeza com que os conduzia que ela sabia o que estava fazendo e acima de tudo, conhecia o caminho.

Katrine não fez menção de se mover. Nem mesmo para observar os quatro partindo... continuou abraçada as pernas a sombra do rochedo, olhando o mar sem vê-lo realmente. Seus pensamentos não vagavam para além da imensidão azul, não sentia o cheiro da maresia e da brisa que despenteava seus cabelos pálidos. Não havia pensamentos, não havia sentidos, não havia nada para ela...

...O sol logo banharia a praia... e muitas sombras mais se formariam...

Katrine teria tempo para se juntar aos outros.

* * *

Os passos vindo do corredor liberavam um som metálico e solitário. Um feche de luz do sol matinal atravessava as espessas cortinas transparentes que ornamentavam as altas janelas espalhadas pelo corredor da mansão.

O cheiro de maresia misturada ao odor de peixe fresco subia pelo nariz de Mu, que acordou com um susto, vendo a porta do quarto onde estava ser aberta delicadamente.

Havia uma mulher fantasticamente bela entrando no aposento. Cabelos louros fartos e cumpridos presos numa trança entrelaçada com miçangas e pequenas conchas, olhos azuis e grandes decorados com cílios cumpridos, boca pequena e bem feita levemente rosada. O Áries teve a súbita impressão de já tê-la visto. Quando a garota se dirigiu a ele, sua voz soou melódica como uma canção:

-- Olá! Que bom que acordou... você foi um dos últimos, sabia? O seu amigo grandão estava preocupado...

Mu tentando não parecer tão confuso quanto se sentia, não obteve um bom resultado:

-- Grandão...? O Deba? Ele... eles...

Lembrou como num filme mudo das cenas da noite anterior, a explosão do navio, o mar gelado e alguém se aproximando. Um carro puxado por golfinhos e seguido por três... sereias! Era isso! Ele reconhecera a garota do fundo do mar, ela era uma das sereias que seguia o carro puxado pelo homem de cabelos azuis portando um tridente:

-- As pessoas... que estavam no mar, elas estão bem?

A moça sorriu: -- Ah, claro que sim! O senhor Solo encontrou-os antes que se afogassem. Estão lanchando lá fora...

Mu se levantava reparando melhor no quarto. Era grande, espaçoso e notava-se fazer parte de uma casa bem abastada.

-- Onde... que lugar é esse?

A jovem pareceu se divertir com a falta de informação do rapaz:

-- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? As Caçadoras de Ártemis não contaram a nenhum de vocês? Bom... – Ela torceu o nariz de traços perfeitos: -- Não me admira, um bando de mulheres amargas. Estamos na mansão do senhor Solo, Cavaleiro, numa das muitas que ele possui.

-- Solo?

-- Nunca ouviu falar dele também? – Ela sentou-se comodamente ao lado de Mu, atirando para trás uma mecha dos longos cabelos dourados, não se importando nem um pouco quando fios delicados roçaram o rosto do Áries, que enrubescido desviou o olhar:

-- Há muito tempo à família Solo é a líder do Comércio Marítimo. Eles dominam o Mar. E sabe, não é uma força de expressão quando eu digo _dominar_. Na verdade o senhor Solo é...

A porta do quarto se escancarou com um barulho de maçaneta se chocando contra o cimento, Aldebaran entrou correndo e esbaforido:

-- Mú! Seu... – Precipitou-se sobre a cama, despenteando o cabelo do amigo com uma chave de braço e socos leves no alto da cabeça:

-- Achei que não ia acordar mais, seu preguiçoso! Como é que você ta!

Mú reparou no olhar de desdém da garota para o Touro, como se ele tivesse interrompido alguma coisa importante:

-- To... to legal, Deba. Só queria saber como chegamos aqui.

-- Foi o senhor Solo... – Disse a garota olhando sem muita atenção para os

dois: -- Ou melhor dizendo foi Poseidon, o deus dos Mares que vive dentro dele.

* * *

Carlo passou a mão pela gola da camisa e mesmo aquelas roupas leves que haviam sido emprestadas a eles depois que perderam todas as bagagens com a explosão do navio, o calor estava insuportável. Andou pelo jardim da mansão reparando em como era tudo silencioso e deserto. Alguns poucos empregados às vezes apareciam aqui e ali, mas tirando ele e os "novos hóspedes", não parecia haver mais ninguém naquela imensa casa. Procurou um canto para jogar fora seu cigarro que já estava no toco, mas não via nada.

Apagava a bituca na terra de um particularmente grande vaso, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

-- Creio que no é muito educado o que está fazendo...

Shura se aproximou dele sorrindo com simpatia, sem notar a má vontade na resposta do Cancêr:

-- Somos hóspedes, não é? Então não podem reclamar por nos sentirmos em casa.

-- Heh, e costuma apagar seu cigarro nas plantas de su casa, amigo?

-- Não... – Carlo jogou a bituca dentro do vaso: -- ... Eu costumo apagar na língua de gente intrometida.

Shura tentou ler no rosto de Carlo se suas palavras era algum tipo de brincadeira, e riu quando o Máscara da Morte gargalhou de sua expressão confusa:

-- Hehehe, esquenta não, carinha. Piadinha pra desanuviar o climão pesado que ta aqui...

-- Ah, compreendo... – Shura estendeu a mão para ele: -- Shura e você?

-- Pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte. – Carlo aceitou e retribuiu ao cumprimento.

-- É... é un apelido incomun...

Os dois caminhavam até um banco no jardim enquanto falavam, á frente deles estavam Camus e Milo conversando, com Aiolia sozinho no banco ao lado, que de tão ansioso estalava os dedos pela terceira vez:

-- Todo mundo no meu trabalho tem um apelido incomum. – Continuou o Câncer.

-- E tu fazia o que antes dessa loucura toda?

Máscara da Morte cheio de malicia encarou Shura, sabia que para se enturmar era melhor deixar certos aspectos de seu passado trancadinho num baú que foi pros ares junto com o navio. Depois ele sorriu furtivo:

-- Extermínio. De pestes.

-- Pestes?

-- É... – Disse ele acendendo mais um cigarro: -- Cada baratão, algumas tinha o seu tamanho...

* * *

Milo de braços cruzados perguntou com ar desconfiado para Camus:

-- E a mulherada? Você sabe onde foram parar?

-- Pela quinta vez, não Milo. Eu não sei! Por que fica me perguntando como se eu soubesse de alguma coisa a mais que você? – Quis saber Camus, com uma crescente irritação.

-- Porque você, o Shaka e o Saga foram os únicos com transporte vip do navio pra cá, junto com a Valkyria. Enquanto eu lá, quase me afogando a noite no mar aberto, sabia?

Aiolia ao lado dos dois, a contra gosto ouvia a conversa. Estava cansado, preocupado e de saco cheio daquele papo de Milo que durava a manhã inteira. O desagradava a maneira como o Escorpião falava de suas preocupações como se fosse a única pessoa em maus lençóis. O Leão comentou o assunto:

-- Não foi só você que passou por maus bocados, Milo. Não fica falando como se fosse o único prejudicado.

Milo o encarou com raiva, quem era ele para se meter num assunto que não lhe dizia respeito? Ainda mais se usando dessa intromissão para pagar esporro nele?

-- Ah! Num fode, seu bebezão! To sabendo que tu não é nada sem seu irmãzinho.

Aiolia não acreditava que seu comentário havia sido tão inoportuno a ponto de receber uma resposta tão agressiva de Milo. E mais! Como ele ousava falar dele e de Aiolos daquele jeito?

Se levantou inflamado:

-- Repete isso seu puto!

-- É isso ae! Tu que veio se intrometendo, né não, Camus? – Milo olhou pro lado e viu que Camus já tomava distancia dos dois:

-- Ow! Ow, volta aqui pra gente cacetar esse mané!

Camus continuou seu caminho respondendo sério ao amigo: -- Eu não, lute suas próprias batalhas. Prefiro guardar minhas energias para o que está por vir.

Milo distraído olhando boquiaberto o amigo que o deixara sozinho, nem percebeu a mão de Aiolia passar rente ao seu rosto:

-- Se ferrou, seu trouxa!

O Escorpião soltou uma exclamação revoltada por ter sido pego de surpresa:

-- Ahh, veado! Na cara, é!

O Leão só não acertara a face do Escorpião porque Aiolos chegou para segura-lhe o golpe:

-- Se liga, Aiolia! Não é hora nem lugar pra brigas desse tipo!

Milo desdenhou: -- Isso mesmo, Aiolinha, sossega esse teu rabo que teu mano chegou!

Os olhos do Leão ganharam uma expressão de fúria, ele se desvencilhou do irmão, partindo pra cima de Milo, que se defendeu com o braço:

-- Seu filho da puta! Engole a língua!

-- Vem, vem! Cai dentro que não preciso de ajuda pra te ensinar boa educação, "gatinho"!

Shura com a ajuda de Aiolos segurou Aiolia pelas costas. O Leão esperneava tentando se soltar para socar o Escorpião, que ria em deboche sem baixar a guardar.

-- Que pensan que tão fazendo? No achan que já temos problemas suficientes? – Dizia Shura entre ofegos por segurar o agitado Aiolia.

Carlo soltou uma baforada de seu cigarro e riu com gosto:

-- Humpf, se os caras querem brigar, deixa. Menos um ou dois pro tal Urano dar fim.

Saga correu até o foco da confusão, ao mesmo tempo em que o Sagitário ordenava a Mascada da Morte:

-- Cala essa boca, rapaz! Se não ajuda, não atrapalha, ok?

-- Putz, a gente não pode nem brincar.

Dohko se aproximou de Milo que continuava encarando Aiolia com as mãos em punho:

-- O Camus tem razão, vocês deveriam é guardar energia pra socar quem merece, isso sim.

Depois pegou o Escorpião pelo ombro: -- Vem comigo, Milo.

-- Nem! Não sou de fugir de briga não, Dohko, se liga!

O Libra olhou sério pra ele e disse quase baixo: -- Tenho umas coisas pra conversar contigo, sobre a Jana...

-- Sabe onde ela tá?

-- Topei com a grandona, aliás, enorme Palas... estavam falando alguma coisa sobre uma viagem da Jana.

Milo se afastou, mas não sem mostrar o dedo do meio pra Aiolia, que era arrastado pra longe dali por Shura, Aiolos e Saga, que tentava argumentar com ele. O que não adiantava muito, já que vendo em riste o dedo médio do Escorpião que ria mostrando a língua em deboche gritou a plenos pulmões:

-- SENTA E RODA, SEU MERDA!

Milo ainda pouco feliz por não ter rolado no chão com o Leão, seguiu o caminho que dava para o salão de entrada da mansão:

-- Enorme a Palas? O caramba, ce ta sendo generoso, a mina é um guarda-roupa... ainda bem que ela ta do nosso lado. Mas falaram de viagem, é? Será que a Jana tá pensando em picar a mula depois de ter enfiado eu e o Saga nessa zona?

-- Enfiar vocês? Então que você já decidiu enfrentar o tal Urano e seu exercito, né?

-- Se tiver alguma outra opção pra me oferecer, eu to aberto à negociação.

-- Sei. E se você descobrir alguma terceira, me avisa também, ok? De qualquer forma... – Continuou o Libra: -- ... A Palas contou algo sobre uma reunião mais tarde, conosco e o dono da casa.

-- Pois eu vou é tratar de ficar de olho na Jana, antes que suma. O mínimo que eu espero é que a minazinha explique melhor esse rolo que me enfiou. Se tá achando que vai sair fora assim, tá enganda.

Dohko sorriu com malicia: -- Ué, se ela for mesmo, ainda sobra às outras Caçadoras. Qualquer uma delas pode esclarecer as coisas pra gente, né?

-- Ihh, qualé, Dohko? Tá achando o que? Nem a pau. Essas Caçadoras aí nos salvaram lá do navio, tá certo. Mas foi a Jana que livrou meu pescoço na Grécia, e de todas, ela é a que eu melhor conheço... – Coçou a cabeça: -- Mais ou menos...

-- Ahan, eu entendo. Se bem que posso te dizer que foi mais feliz que eu e o tal de Máscara da Morte. A Atalanta, a Caçadora que foi buscar a gente, é meio... bizarra. Enfim, entenda como quiser. Eu só te afastei mesmo pra não te ver se pegando com o Aiolia. Como já percebeu, não estamos em condições de arranjar confusão entre nós. Não enquanto tem um deus doidão, surgido das entranhas mitológicas, querendo nossas cabeças.

Milo preferiu não argumentar. Podia ser explosivo, mas não era burro pra não reconhecer que Dohko estava com a razão.

O problema era que todos estavam tensos demais com os últimos acontecimentos. Não que isso tornasse Aiolia uma pessoa menos intrometida,

porém, o Escorpião sabia que o Leão o encarava como um idiota, então não se censurou ao imaginar o mesmo a respeito do colega.

Dohko e Milo passaram por Shaka, Afrodite, Mu e Deba que conversavam sem nem mesmo notar a pequena balburdia que ocorrera entre os dois rapazes.

* * *

Shaka parecia curioso e talvez um pouco desapontado por não ter presenciado a visão do deus marinho com sua carruagem puxada por golfinhos:

-- Não posso reclamar já que sai do navio bem a tempo e não sofri um quase afogamento como vocês... Mas, realmente essa parece uma visão digna de ser presenciada. É uma figura e tanto esse homem que você descreveu!

Afrodite jogou o cabelo para trás enquanto olhava de soslaio para os outros a sua volta, como se verificando se alguém ousaria discordar dele:

-- Ele _não era um homem_, Shaka! Entende? Não era como simplesmente ver um cara conduzindo um carro puxado por golfinhos e seguido por sereias, por mais que apenas isso já pareça bastante excepcional. Eu... eu senti outra coisa. Uma energia...

-- ... Cosmo? – Tentou o Touro incomodado com o olhar surpreso que o Peixe lhe lançou: -- Ué, porque não? A essa altura a gente falar em cosmo energia, é a menor das anomalias do mundo.

-- Que seja. – Concordou Afrodite desgostoso por finalmente ter que admitir que dentro dele existia mesmo aquela força descomunal e que isso o habilitava a ser um dos doze destinados a salvar o mundo: -- O caso é que eu senti, esse tal cosmo dele era... imenso!

A menção desse ultimo adjetivo saída da boca do Peixes, fez Deba olhar para Mu que tentava segurar o riso discreto. Já o Touro não era muito treinado da arte da discrição:

-- Hahahahaah, nossa como era grande, né Afrodite?

O Peixes indignado viu que Mu e Shaka se juntaram a ele na risada divertida, embora o Virgem fosse mais sutil e olhasse pros lados para não encara-lo:

-- Qualé, vocês são tão infantis!

O Áries tentando controlar o acesso de risada aconselhou o companheiro:

-- Sabe Afrodite, é que... bom, com esse seu jeito tão "delicado" deveria evitar palavras como imenso, grande, enorme... hehehe...

Afrodite cruzou os braços com um olhar maldoso e superior para cada um deles:

-- Bando de gente arcaica! Um homem tem que feder como um porco e se vestir como um mendigo para provar sua masculinidade? A única coisa que eu faço é ressaltar meus traços finos... Olhem o Shaka... – E apontou com a cabeça para o Virgem, que parou de rir imediatamente: -- Ele também tem traços delicados e eu não vejo vocês caçoanado dele.

Shaka abanou a mão para os rapazes e olhou sério para o Peixes:

-- Não me comprometa!

-- É, Afrodite... até porque ele não tenta "ressaltar seus traços finos" usando maquiagem. – Tentou justificar o Touro ao mesmo tempo em que defendia o Virgem.

-- Eu até iria encarar isso como uma ofensa, Aldebaran, se você tivesse a capacidade de ofender alguém e se ser maquiado não fizesse parte do meu trabalho, muito bem remunerado por sinal. Enfim... – Afrodite acentuou cada palavra com uma maldade ferina: -- ... Fico feliz apenas em dizer que mesmo que quisesse, não haveria maquiagem suficiente para destacar seus belos traços... já que não possui _nenhum, _Touro...

E saiu do meio deles deixando Aldebaran dando de ombros, nem um pouco ofendido com suas palavras, embora Mu e Shaka olhassem pra ele como se comprovando não haver mágoa em seu rosto forte.

* * *

Do alto de uma janela que descia do teto direto até o chão da biblioteca localizada no segundo andar da casa, uma Caçadora observava o movimento dos rapazes logo abaixo, no jardim.

Jana sentada comodamente numa poltrona folheando um livro de filosofia, perguntou para a amiga Valkyria, que contemplava os rapazes pelo vidro impecavelmente limpo:

-- E ai? Tão se pegando?

-- Não, Jana... estão apenas se conhecendo. É claro que haverá atritos de personalidade, afinal, eles se encontraram um tanto tarde...

A Caçadora da Luz riu divertida, levantando-se da poltrona e atirando o livro sobre ela. Correu para olhar também, enfiando-se abaixo dos braços de Val:

-- A-HÁ! Então alguém se pegou com outra pessoa! Quem, quem?

Valkyria sorriu empurrando a amiga: -- Quer mesmo saber? Foi o Escorpião com o Leão.

-- Puta merda! – Jana deu um tapa da testa: -- Já é? Isso vêm de longa data. Esses dois nunca se bicaram muito, segundo rezam algumas lendas. A gente devia montar um ringue de lama e soltar os dois bonitões lá dentro. Rendia até uns trocados, heh! To precisando dar uma envenenada na minha moto...

A Caçadora do Fogo se distanciou da janela, ignorando o ultimo comentário de companheira: -- E como vai a Daphne e a Atalanta?

-- Estão bem, nem parece que levaram uma descarga elétrica no meio dos córneos!

-- Heh... você não presta, Jana.

-- Eu? Nada! To é feliz, não perdemos nenhum apesar de tudo parecer estar contra a gente.

Val sentou-se na mesa de centro falando mais pra si que para a amiga.

-- Nem me fala. Foi pauleira.

-- O Gelinho?

Valkyria sorriu: -- Não chama ele assim, Jana.

-- Tudo bem, ele é bonitinho e Gelinho combina com o jeito caladão do Aquário.

Valkyria era discreta demais para comentar sobre o que achava dos aspectos físicos do cavaleiro:

-- Ele despertou antes do que previmos, cheguei tarde demais...

A garota finalmente pareceu se concentrar na preocupação de Val. Sentou novamente e inclinou-se sobre os joelhos para perguntar com interesse:

-- O que foi que aconteceu naquele parque? Você não falou nada desde que chegamos e ta ai, toda sisuda por causa do Aquário. Deu merda, foi?

Mas não obteve respostas, pois Palas entrou desembestada como ela só no escritório.

A Caçadora da Terra desabou sobre uma poltrona de três lugares interrompendo sem nenhum pudor o assunto de ambas:

-- Pode parecer piadinha infame, mas tô só o pó!

A sala tremeu de leve, Jana esticou o braço para que uma peça feita de corais não se esfacelasse no chão. Val debochou da grande companheira:

-- Cuidado ai, Palas! A gente já tem bastante trabalho, no momento não estamos precisando de nenhuma divisão nas placas tectônicas causada por um de seus terremotos.

Palas atirou uma almofada que pegou em cheio no rosto da Caçadora do Fogo, que se desequilibrou tamanha a força aplicada e caiu da mesa: -- Não enche, Profeta Incendiária!

Valkyria se levantou já preparando uma pequena bola de fogo para atirar na amiga, enquanto ria divertida: -- Olha só quem fala, um Cataclisma ambulante!

Jana reparou que alguém mais entrava na sala, tentou avisar:

-- É... gente!

Mas Valkyria não ouviu e atirou a bola do tamanho de um punho contra Palas, que se abaixou para desviar:

-- ... Gente...

A bola de fogo passou direito pela giganta e só não atingiu uma cortina na parede oposta porque alguém a deteve com a mão. Uma terceira voz, dessa vez masculina e séria dando mostras de uma leve chateação, falou a elas:

-- Eu realmente espero que estejam se divertindo... já que...

Palas e Val se viraram completamente sem graça para o rapaz parado junto à porta com a pequena bola se extinguindo em sua mão. Jana coçou a nuca com desgosto, sabendo o que lhes aguardava.

-- ... O mundo não parece estar sofrendo nenhum tipo de ameaça, porque não nos juntamos aqui com aquele monte de moleques, acendemos uma fogueira no meio da minha biblioteca, queimamos marshmallows e damos as mãos cantando temas folclóricos?

Era um jovem alto, de cabelos cumpridos azuis claros como o mar. Vestia-se bem e mantinha uma postura altiva... mas essa não era sua maior peculiaridade, o mistério que prendia os olhos nele era uma estranha energia que o cercava.

Valkyria recompondo-se olhou com respeito para o rapaz, sem esconder uma certa ofensa pelo que havia ouvido dele:

-- Desculpe-nos senhor Solo, estávamos apenas...

-- Querendo atear fogo na minha mansão? Já não basta o que terei de aturar com esse monte de gente correndo pra cá e para lá, ainda tenho que ficar de olho nas Caçadoras de Ártemis? – Olhou impaciente para Jana: -- Devo crer que não pretende atirar na parede também essa peça decorativa que está em suas mãos, não é?

Só então a Caçadora reparou que ainda segurava o enfeite de corais. Ela jogou-o para Solo, que agarrou a peça ainda no ar, quase se esbaforindo com o susto:

-- Mas o que é que pensa que está fazendo?

Jana deu de ombros:

-- Ué, só devolvendo o seu vaso, Senhor. Antes que eu, retardada que sou, jogue ele na parede como vossa senhoria já sugeriu!

-- Não abusa, Jana. Posso não ser tão tolerante quanto Ártemis ou Apolo. – Respondeu Solo lançando-lhe um olhar sério, depois depositou numa prateleira alta o objeto e virou-se para elas a fim de prestar atenção no que a líder das Caçadoras argumentava:

-- Senhor Solo, devemos respeito ao você por ser uma das maiores divindades, Poseidon, e todas nós já o agradecemos por salvar nossas vidas. Somos Caçadoras nos esforçando para salvar o mundo, mas acima disso somos humanas, passivas de erros e aprendendo com eles. Novamente peço desculpas por essa distração.

Solo sorriu sem sentir efeito algum com aquela ressalva:

-- Ah é? Enche a boca para dirigir-se a si mesma como Caçadora de Ártemis, Valkyria. Pois bem, apesar de ser a líder das guerreiras da deusa Lua, não deveria colocar tanto orgulho em suas palavras, todos nós sabemos que chegou a esse patamar com _certa_ ajuda...

Palas tentou um tanto tímida expor o que achava: -- Pelo menos a gente ta ajudando... E por falar em ajuda, não vi nenhum dos Marinas por aqui até agora, Senhor...

-- Não é porque meus Marinas não são alarmistas ou indiscretos como vocês e os Cavaleiros de Athena, que significam que não estão fazendo algo, Palas. Mas não é comigo que vocês tem que se preocupar... deviam é se pensar em Aidan. Ele está chegando e não parece nada contente com o "pacote" que trouxeram consigo.

Valkyria se manifestou: -- Desculpe senhor Solo, mas agimos conforme ele nos ordenou. Trouxemos os Cavaleiros de Athena, conhecidos como os "matadores de deuses", não imagino no que falhamos.

Solo caminhou calmamente até a janela onde antes Val observava os rapazes, saboreando a expressão confusa das garotas paradas a frente dele:

-- Ah é, Valkyria? Pois ou muito me engano, ou ele ordenou que se trouxesse os _cinco_ cavaleiros sagrados de Athena...

Ele puxou a cortina, mostrando o jardim e os doze rapazes conversando distraídos no pátio:

-- E como estou completamente sóbrio, o que me impede de ver dobrado, digo com certeza que o que temos aqui é um grupo um "pouco" maior que cinco.

_**CONTINUA... **_


	9. Uma Longa Primeira noite

_**Oie pessoas! Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização de Renascer Dourado! **_

_**Na verdade, tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas não revisados... e esses dias estou cuidando de projetos paralelos e me mudando de casa... >. **_

_**Ou seja talvez os próximos capítulos atrasem também... Mas por favor não se preocupem nem me abandonem :P **_

_**Não pretendo parar a fic até o ultimo capitulo e garanto que ainda falta muito pra isso **_

_**Ah! Boa noticia, a fic está sendo quadrinizada e a artista está ARREBENTANDO! Assim que tiver o endereço do site onde ela está on, vocês poderão conferir RENASCER DOURADO todo em quadrinhos! AEWW! **_

_**Bom por enquanto é isso, espero que curtam o capitulo nove, e riam bastante! Porque o dez está repleto de confusões e talvez nossos rapazes fiquem exaustos demais para fazerem piadas! XD**_

_**Mas não posso contar mais porque spoiler! ()**_

_**Bju a todos e obrigada por continuarem acompanhando essa fic que tenho me dedicado com tanto carinho.**_

_**Viva os dourados!**_

**RENASCER DOURADO**

**Capitulo IX**

"_**Uma Longa Primeira Noite..."**_

**GRÉCIA – **

**Ilha de Psinoe –**

A noite estava abafada e com o aroma característico de cidade litorânea. O mar ruidoso estava agitado e correntes de vento uivavam e faziam tremer as grandes janelas da sala de jantar.

Afrodite chegou ao lado de Aiolos a sala de jantar; naquela tarde todos já haviam se acomodado em aposentos previamente preparados para tal ocasião, em cada quarto roupas e acessórios pessoais necessários que se perderam quando o navio afundou. Agora estavam reunidos a mesa para um farto jantar que lhes era servido.

Máscara da Morte torceu o nariz, abundancia demais sobre a mesa, muitos pratos exóticos. Já havia aprendido com a vida que quando a esmola é demais, todo santo tem que desconfiar...

Camus servia-se de um pouco de água gelada a sua frente... o calor da ilha não abrandara a noite, aliás parecia até aumentar. Milo ao seu lado estava inquieto, passara a tarde toda reclamando da ausência de Jana e das demais Caçadoras... o que claramente não se mostrava um bom sinal. O Aquário de inicio não pareceu se importar, porém depois de horas sem noticia alguma das garotas, também começou a se preocupar.

Deba estava ocupado demais com uma particularmente grande coxa de frango para notar a tensão de Mu ao seu lado. O Áries compartilhava do desconforto de Camus e Milo diante daquela situação.

Afrodite sentou-se ao lado de Dohko com Aiolos a sua esquerda, perguntou ao Libra enquanto olhava com má vontade para Deba:

-- Parece que já começaram sem nós...

-- Não apenas sem vocês, Afrodite. A empregada aconselhou que nos servíssemos, parece que não teremos a companhia das garotas essa noite.

Shura deu de ombros servindo-se de uma porção de arroz: -- Se é assin...

-- Não é estranho? – Perguntou Saga, demonstrava tão pouco interesse no jantar quanto Camus: -- Até agora o dono da casa não se apresentou e desde cedo não vemos Valkyria e as demais. Não poderemos saber o que esperam de nós sem informações, não acham?

Carlo revirava com o garfo seu punhado de salada de macarrão: -- Claro que sabemos, elas querem que a gente salve o mundo. Agora come! A hora da refeição é sagrada já dizia minha mama.

Shaka arregalou os olhos diante da disposição de Carlo: -- Não está nem um pouco preocupado? Fala como se estivesse de férias...

O Câncer engoliu a salada tomando uma golada de vinho em seguida: -- Aew, se eu me preocupar vai fazer diferença? Não, né? E depois no meu trabalho eu corria esse tipo de risco todo dia. To calejado.

Shura encarou Carlo com um olhar desconfiado, parando no ar o copo de suco natural: -- No havia me dito que trabalhava com extermínio de pestes?

O Câncer engasgou ao perceber que quase foi pego em sua mentira. Deu dois socos no peito para a comida descer, limpando a boca em seguida: -- Claro que sim! Quer coisa mais arriscada que veneno contra barata? Uma praga que não morre nem com radiação?

Aldebaran riu divertido, entrando na conversa: -- Na minha terra, o melhor remédio contra barata é um chinelo de dedo... havaianas!

Mu interrompeu a conversa, não estava com disposição para entrar em assuntos relacionados a insetos e métodos de extermínio:

-- Acho que Saga tem razão. Talvez o melhor seria procurar por elas depois do jantar.

Aiolia respondeu para o Áries, observando distraído quem cruzava a sala até eles:

-- Nem vai precisar, Mu.

Valkyria se aproximava da mesa com Atalanta, Daphne e Palas ao seu lado.

Sorriu para os rapazes enquanto se acomodava numa na cabeceira direita da mesa.

Saga vendo que giganta Palas iria sentar-se ao seu lado, arrependeu-se por não ter erguido sua taça a tempo... viu com desgosto a mesa sacolejar quando a Caçadora se jogou na cadeira, derrubando uma boa quantidade de água a qual se servia na sua impecável camisa pólo azul e na sua calça de jeans escuro.

Palas olhou pra ele vermelha como um pimentão:

-- Puxa vida! Me perdoe! Eu... eu devia ter...

Aiolos interrompeu-a, piscando-lhe consoladoramente: -- Não estressa, Palas. É só água!

"Claro", pensou Saga, "é só água na MINHA camisa. Por que ele se importaria?"...

Deu um salto da cadeira quando sentiu uma mão na sua perna, desviou imediatamente os olhos de Aiolos que sorria divertido de sua situação: Palas apanhara um guardanapo na mesa e se preparava para secar a água que derrubara em sua calça:

-- Pode deixar que eu limpo essa bagunça que...

-- _Não!_

O tom de Saga foi mais incisivo e estridente do que pretendia, fez com que todos virassem a atenção para os dois. Se não estivesse tão desconfortável com aquela situação, certamente riria de Deba, que trazia uma segunda coxa de frango presa entre os dentes e os dedos gordurosos. Dohko escondeu a risada com a mão fechada em concha junto à boca e Aiolos ria tanto que para não fazer barulho sufocava a gargalhada com o suco.

Saga saiu do momento de total horror com a giganta esfregando o guardanapo com força em sua perna... "Em nome de Deus, se ela continuar esfregando minha perna assim, vai ficar me causar uma fratura exposta!"

-- Senhorita Palas... – Sua voz deu uma esganiçada, criando mais alguns pequenos uivos de riso pela mesa: -- Palas! Deixa isso ai! Não precisa se preocupar!

Olhou com rancor para o Sagitário que agora ria tanto que teve que pegar mais um guardanapo para limpar o suco que começava a escorrer pelo nariz: -- Como disse o Aiolos, é _só água_...

A giganta continuava com o rosto em brasa, olhou sem jeito para todos a mesa vendo Valkyira acenar-lhe com a um riso num sinal de que estava tudo bem. Entregou o guardanapo para o Gêmeos:

-- Vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Saga preferiu não responder, apenas aceitou o pano. Mais cuidado, certo. Ele desejava que o fizesse, embora duvidasse que ela realmente conseguiria. Devia ser muito difícil demonstrar delicadeza com todo aquele tamanho!

Shura piscou maroto para Saga, recompondo-se do ataque de riso: -- Relaxa, hombre! Está muy tenso...

O Gêmeos pensou em apontar-lhe o dedo, mas pela maldita boa educação que recebera, sabia que não era a melhor maneira de resolver a questão. Preferiu esboçar seu sorriso mais frio em resposta.

Após alguns minutos de silencio constrangido à mesa, onde se ouviam apenas o som de talheres contra os pratos de porcelana fina, Milo perguntou a Val:

-- Valkyria, onde estão as outras?

-- O senhor Solo precisa tratar de um assunto urgente com a Jana e a Katrine, Milo, Melhor você se servir, provavelmente elas não descerão para jantar conosco.

O Escorpião jogou-se contra o assento da cadeira, bufou por alguns segundos, mas foi vencido pela fome. Dane-se. Ia forrar o bucho e se preocupar depois.

Aiolia observou de soslaio o Escorpião, sentindo ímpetos de cuspir no seu prato... mas não! Haveria muitas oportunidades de devolver-lhe a ofensa, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Aiolos reparou que o irmão sorria perdido num devaneio muito particular, o que não era ruim. Sinal de que mesmo estando preocupado com Marin, aquilo não seria impedimento para o Leão seguir em frente.

Deu alguns tapinhas afetuosos no ombro do irmão, que olhou para ele sem entender nada...

O Touro olhou para Daphne e percebeu que a jovem parecia muito abatida, bem diferente da primeira vez que a viu, cheia de vida ajudando a ele e Mu durante a tempestade que inundou o hospital:

-- Ahn... Daphne?

A pequena olhou para ele com um sorriso simpático:

-- Eu! Fala grandão!

-- Como você... bom. Melhorou?

Daphne fez um movimento rápido, girando o braço, imitando um halterofilista expondo seus músculos:

-- Prontinha pra outra, grandão! Meu elemento não ia me trair assim, qualé! – E apesar de demonstrar estar muito bem, o Touro sabia que ainda restaria alguns dias para que suas bochechas novamente se tornassem rosadas.

Atalanta nada dizia, apenas mastigava com total desinteresse um pedaço de peixe, que mais parecia uma borracha em sua boca. Shura distraiu-se olhando para a expressão carregada da garota. Vira quando Atalanta fora atingida pelo raio e imaginava que tipo de ser humano poderia resistir a uma carga elétrica tão grande sem qualquer seqüela aparente.

Foi pego de surpresa por uma piscadela rápida da jovem, que cruzou um olhar com o seu.

O Capricórnio estreitou os olhos para averiguar com precisão se não se enganara, afinal Atalanta mostrava-se a mais arredia entre as Caçadoras, com exceção de Katrine, que não era nem arredia, nem expansiva, nem coisa alguma... Na verdade, ninguém sabia qual era a da Caçadora das Trevas...

A jovem negra não desviou os olhos dos seus, encarava-o com a mesma intensidade que Shura... que pode confirmar de uma vez. Não se enganara! Lá estava ela novamente, a piscadela furtiva pra ele.

O espanhol riu divertido e vaidoso por dentro. Então Atalanta não era totalmente indiferente ao seu charme espanhol?

Lançou-lhe seu mais provocante sorriso acompanhado de uma piscada premeditadamente prolongada.

Todos na mesa tomaram um susto quando Atalanta levantou-se derrubando a cadeira atrás de si, lançando faíscas pelos olhos para o Capricórnio:

-- Que merda é que você pensa que ta fazendo, moleque?

Valkyria segurou no braço da companheira sem entender nada, mas tentando controla-la, sabia que a Caçadora não era nenhum exemplo de passividade:

-- O que aconteceu, Atalanta?

A Caçadora apontou para Shura com desdém: -- Esse moleque acha que está num daqueles barzinhos onde trabalhava!

O espanhol sacudiu os ombros sentindo aquele monte de pares de olhos sobre ele:

-- Yo no fiz nada, foi você quen começou!

Atalanta crispou o punho: -- EU!

Shura coçou o nariz com despreocupação: -- Sin, tu! Piscou para min, achei que seria de mal ton no corresponder...

Daphne soltou uma gargalhada. Ninguém estava entendendo absolutamente nada... e aquele ainda era o primeiro jantar, Shaka imaginou o que ainda lhes aguardava no decorrer daqueles dias!

A baixinha ainda ria, quando tentava explicar tudo, mas Valkyria continha o riso divertido para segurar Atalanta, que já tinha ganas de agarrar Shura pelo pescoço:

-- Como se atreve, seu... cavaleirinho de merda?

-- Relaxa, Atalanta! A culpa é sua! – Dizia Daphne com tranqüilidade.

-- Minha? – A raiva da jovem dirigia-se agora a amiga, que sacudia os ombros sufocando a risada.

-- É! Ninguém tem a obrigação de adivinhar as seqüelas de seu acidente com o raio, né?

O Capricórnio pareceu se interessar: -- Seqüelas?

Val vendo que Daphne não conseguiria conter a crise de riso, continuou a explicação:

-- É... por causa da carga elétrica...

-- Não ouse, Valkyria!

-- Melhor eu falar agora pra não surgir outros maus entendidos, Atalanta...

A negra sentou-se novamente, vencida pelo argumento da amiga. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado... o que não impediu que Shura visualizasse novas piscadelas, dessa vez ainda mais rápida e repetitivas.

Continuavam ouvindo Val, que afagava com carinho o ombro da amiga irritada:

-- Pois é, a carga foi forte demais. Podemos ser guerreiros sagrados, mas nosso corpo é frágil como o de qualquer outro humano. Atalanta talvez fique com esse tique durante alguns dias... ou...

Val ouviu uma risada debochada quase incontida vinda de Carlo, olhou séria para ele:

-- Isso é sério, Câncer! Poderia ter sido algo muito pior, espero realmente que considerem esse fato daqui pra frente. Não importa quão forte é o Cosmo de vocês, ainda possuem corpos frágeis de carne e osso. Não é motivo de graça...

Mas para o Cancêr aquela observação não fazia a menor diferença por enquanto. Bom mesmo era ver aquela garota irritante que o prejudicara no cerco policial se dando mal. Ele gargalhava a ponto de faltar o ar e com os olhos lacrimejando batia com a mão fortemente na mesa.

-- BWWHAUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH! Antes ela do que eu! HAUHAUAHUAHUHAUHAUAH!

Daphne não agüentava mais, tinha que estourar ou acabaria se urinando toda:

-- Desculpa, Val e Atalanta... vocês estão certas, não é graça, é DESGRAÇA! HAUAHUAUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAUAH!

Val deu-se por vencida e gargalhou junto com os demais á mesa, realmente aquela era uma situação ridícula.

Atalanta pegou uma colher e atirou um punhado de ervilha contra a baixinha, rindo sem jeito de si mesma, sabia que era a única coisa a fazer no momento.

Mu era o único que não parecia se divertir tanto quanto os outros. Perguntou para Valkyria, interrompendo as risadas:

-- Valkyria, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Acredito que é do interesse de todos.

-- Pois não, Mu.

Mu escolhia cada palavra, sabia que fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, talvez as _Caçadoras_ não lhes contasse tudo. Precisava tirar o máximo de informação que pudesse:

-- Até agora não ficou muito claro o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui, ou o que esperam que façamos.

Valkyria não parecia surpresa com a pergunta, o que era um bom sinal: -- Estão aqui porque essa é a uma área protegida, Mu. Toda essa ilha pertence ao senhor Solo, que há essa altura todos já sabem se tratar de Posseidon.

Aiolos aspirou o ar, ainda ficava em choque ao ouvir se falar das divindades que conhecia apenas por lenda, até onde se lembrava. Valkyria continuou:

-- Sendo assim, por enquanto é um dos poucos locais seguros para todos nós. Está isolada pelo Oceano, reino de Posseidon.

Ela olhou para todos a mesa: -- Sobre o que esperamos que vocês façam, será revelado após o retorno de Katrine e Jana. Elas precisam cuidar de alguns assuntos de ultima hora e dependendo da resposta que obtiverem, poderei lhes esclarecer mais alguns fatos. Espero que isso tenha acalmado um pouco a tensão por aqui.

Ela sorriu para Mu, que apesar de corresponder observou em Shaka o mesmo ar desconfiado que ele mesmo guardava para si.

* * *

Jana ouvia as instruções com atenção, mas seu estômago não se mostrava disposto a cooperar, roncava mais que motor de carro velho. Não se lembrava direito se havia tomado café, almoçado e tinha certeza de que não jantara.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar dos devaneios culinários, imaginando os pratos servidos no andar de baixo pelos aromas diversos que lhe chegavam até o nariz.

-- Ta me ouvindo ou quer que eu repita, Jana?

A jovem concentrou-se no rosto de Solo, disfarçando um falso entendimento:

-- Claro. Ta querendo que eu desça lá, role uma real com o dono da parada pra ver se ele libera de boa os treco, né?

Solo ergueu uma sobrancelha consultando seu dicionário interno de gírias de rua para traduzir o que a garota lhe respondera. Concluiu que ela havia entendido:

-- Exatamente. Não dispomos de muito tempo, então Katrine irá te acompanhar até a entrada, já que é de casa... Lá se juntará a vocês o Mensageiro.

Jana colocou a mão na cintura, olhando sobre os ombros para Katrine que permanecia sentada numa poltrona, a sombra projetada da janela no carpete.

-- Beleza, eu não quero passar muito tempo com essa zumbi atrás de mim. Dar as costas pra essa traíra, nem pensar. Vou me sentir um pouco menos insegura com o Mensageiro com a gente. Quer que eu vá agora?

O rapaz negou com a cabeça: -- Creio que as empregadas já retiraram a mesa, mas será melhor você comer algo antes de sair. Estou ouvindo seu estomago daqui. Vá até a cozinha e sirva-se de qualquer coisa.

Jana resmungou baixinho: -- Que gentil...

Ignorando o comentário da Caçadora da Luz, sempre tão transparente, ele olhou para a indiferente Katrine: -- Leve-a contigo.

Jana sacudiu o ombro, abrindo a porta: -- Nem, ela não precisa comer não. Ela não come faz eras, já até esqueceu o que é isso...

Solo cruzou as mãos sobre o queixo: -- Leve-a mesmo assim. A presença dessa garota me incomoda.

Jana parada junto à porta chamou Katrine, ao mesmo tempo em que resmungava para Solo: -- Vem, Katrine. E não pensa que é só o Senhor que ela incomoda. Se não estivéssemos precisando de toda a ajuda do mundo, essa peste podia apodrecer lá embaixo.

Foi o tempo apenas de Jana bater a porta atrás de si para o telefone sobre a mesa de Solo tocar:

-- Solo, boa-noite. – Silenciou-se ouvindo a voz do outro lado da linha. Franziu o cenho diante da entonação que era usada para com ele pela pessoa ao fone:

-- Sim, eu sei. Não, não tive nada a ver com isso, acho melhor perguntar para a líder delas. É? Sei lá, fazer o que? – Começava a se irritar: -- Não acho uma boa idéia já que o lugar _é meu_, mas se é realmente necessário... Ok. Eu dou um jeito nisso. Ah! Só mais uma coisa, você arca com os prejuízos.

E desligou o telefone batendo com força o aparelho.

* * *

Valkyria conversava com Atalanta e Daphne encostada porta do quarto que ambas ocupavam no terceiro andar, o mesmo andar onde os rapazes se acomodaram. Palas sonolenta já trajada de um largo pijama abria a porta de seu quarto, segurando uma canequinha onde guardava sua escova de dente:

-- Boa noite, meninas. Vou deitar cedo porque o dia de amanhã promete.

Atalanta de braços cruzados e usando shorts e um camisão largo balançou a cabeça, ainda piscava muito:

-- Acho que não. O treinamento só começa quando a Jana voltar. Não queremos nenhuma turma atrasada.

-- Falando nisso, Val, sabe o que o Solo queria com a Jana?

Val olhou para os lados a fim de verificar se algum dos rapazes estava próximo, como não havia ninguém, respondeu a Daphne: -- Tem alguma coisa a ver com as **_Essências_**... Não podemos esperar toda a determinação sem isso.

-- Então, ela vai ter que descer? – Indagou uma surpresa Palas diante do vislumbre do que a amiga teria que enfrentar.

-- Vai. – Valkyria remexia nervosamente no rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça: -- Descer com aquela cobra peçonhenta. Queria poder ir com ela...

-- Bom, mas se o Solo não te convocou, Val, é porque você como líder, tem que ficar de olho nos tios aqui. Já viu, né? O Aidan ta pra chegar e vai querer explicações sobre a dúzia de homens que a gente arrastou pra cá.

Valkyria riu divertida da própria imagem do sermão que estava pra tomar:

-- Aquela safada da Jana vai tirar o dela da reta, isso sim! Me deixar enfrentar o Aidan sozinha.

Atalanta estalando os dedos com força: -- Se ele folgar, manda a merda! Não estamos aqui por Ele, nem por Sua ordem. Estamos aqui por Ártemis... seguindo o que nos foi destinado.

Valkyria sacudiu o ombro: -- Isso não faz muita diferença, já que estamos todos unidos pela mesma causa, Atalanta. E se acha que é tão fácil assim, vou te mandar no meu lugar, topa?

A jovem negra lançou-lhe um olhar felino de desafio, que mal mantinha pelo tique incômodo: -- Bah! Vou dormir, esse papo já deu. Boa noite, vocês.

Palas também achou melhor se despedir, começava a cochilar com a mão na maçaneta: -- Boa noite Atalanta e pra vocês duas também.

Daphne deixou uma fresta aberta, por onde conversava com Val: -- Acha que o Aidan vai fazer o que sobre os caras?

-- Não há muito que Ele possa fazer, aceitar é a saída mais racional. Até porque se pensar bem, foi melhor assim. Aumenta nossas chances de vitória com os mais fortes guerreiros de Atena ao nosso lado.

De dentro do quarto de Daphne, veio à voz forte e rouca de Atalanta, parecia bem chateada: -- Fecha essa porta que a claridade ta me atrapalhando dormir, Toquinho!

Daphne revirou os olhos: -- Troca de quarto comigo, Val. A Atalanta ta intratável!

-- E ficar no mesmo aposento que a Katrine. Não, obrigada. Boa noite, Daphne.

-- Té! – E a baixinha sorriu fechando a porta.

Val cruzava o corredor apagando as luzes pelo caminho, mal percebeu que havia mais alguém no final dele.

Tomou um susto com a voz atrás de si:

-- Valkyria, será que a gente poderia conversar?

A moça restabelecia-se da surpresa: -- Não faça isso! Num momento como esse, se dar ao luxo de me pegar de surpresa... pode fazer mal a sua saúde, Camus!

Apesar de esboçar um sorriso tímido, Camus sabia que ela não estava brincando, afinal estavam ou não numa situação de crise com vidas sendo ameaçadas?

Ele se aproximou dela:

-- Absolument mon cher, mas agora estamos quites. Um a um pelo que aconteceu no parque! E posso te garantir que o susto que me deu foi maior.

Ela riu lembrando-se da ocasião: -- Realmente, que situação mais chata. Foi mal... mas já te expliquei que não foi porque eu quis.

Ele deu de ombros e ambos começaram a caminhar juntos pelo corredor parcialmente escuro. Mal notaram que havia uma terceira pessoa parada no meio dele. Talvez porque a pessoa não desejasse se fazer notar, ainda...

-- Isso não diminui o estrago do dia. Mas aceito suas desculpas.

-- Valeu. Quer falar sobre o que? Por acaso... – Então ela sentiu um rápido estalo... será que o Aquário havia ouvido a sua conversa com as amigas?

-- ... Ouviu o que eu falava com a Daphne?

-- Não. – Mas agora ele parecia levemente curioso, embora não ousasse perguntar sobre ao que ela se referia. – Eu queria mesmo, é saber sobre o dia no Parque.

Val sentiu um calafrio diante daquele assunto. Não seria muito seguro dizer naquele momento o que Camus havia feito com todos no local. Talvez isso fizesse com que ele se retraísse diante de seu próprio poder. Esforçou-se para parecer tranqüila:

-- Ué... eu já contei. Você desmaiou.

-- Foi? Curioso, me lembro de algumas imagens, embora pouco nítidas. Havia pessoas gritando... estava frio e ventava muito... Afrodite estava lá, ele berrava qualquer coisa...

A jovem tinha medo de saber, mas precisava perguntar: -- E... se lembra de mais? Viu... mais alguma coisa?

Camus encarou-a mantendo o olhar sério para a jovem, que se sentia ironicamente ameaçada por ele. Não era fraqueza, nem medo. Mas sabia que era uma sensação familiar há centenas de anos esquecidas atrás de uma cortina de tempo:

-- Eu vi você.

Shaka acordou assustado com o travesseiro acertando seu rosto com violência. Por alguns segundos esqueceu de onde estava, só depois de focalizar melhor a visão, reparou em Carlo parado de cabeça pra baixo no beliche de cima, seus cabelos caídos de forma hilária pra baixo, o que não combinava nada com sua expressão zangada:

-- PORRA! Tu parece um trator, como é que uma criatura tão magrela pode roncar tanto?

O Virgem atirou o travesseiro do Câncer no chão ao lado da cama. Resmungou ainda sonolento: -- Eu tenho desvio de cepto. Não é culpa minha.

-- Ah é? – O Cancêr saltou do beliche rindo divertido de forma maldosa para Shaka, que o olhou cheio de suspeitas: -- Ouvi dizer que isso se corrige colocando o nariz no lugar. E se tu não parar, eu ponho ele no lugar certinho, com uma porrada!

O jovem Virgem desafiou calmamente: -- Queria ver você tentar. Existe uma grande diferença entre querer e fazer, Carlo.

Máscara da Morte ficou algum tempo encarando Shaka, que manteve o olhar para o mesmo. Depois percebeu que não seria uma boa idéia arranjar confusão logo de cara... E tinha alguma coisa de bizarro no olhar daquela peste.

Achou de maior bom senso, esperar uns dias até conhecer melhor o campanheiro de quarto.

Virou-se de costas:

-- Pelo menos vira de lado. A gente não tem que agüentar essa bosta de barulho só porque tu tem o nariz torto, né não, grego?

Milo não parecia ouvir a pequena altercação, estava muito mais interessado em espiar pela janela o movimento estranho logo abaixo, no jardim de entrada da mansão.

Carlo deu-lhe um soco leve nos ombros, mas que fez o corpo do Escorpião inclinar-se para frente:

-- Quié? Ficou surdo? Vai ver por isso não ta ligando pros roncos do lourinho...

-- Meu nome é Shaka!

Máscara da Morte sacudiu os ombros: -- E eu te perguntei?

Depois de apanhar um cigarro previamente colocado a sua disposição dentro da gaveta que lhe pertencia na cômoda, chegou-se a Milo:

-- Que tanto tu olha pra fora, grego?

Milo apontou desconfiado para os três vultos que conversavam no jardim: -- Ali, ta vendo?

-- Tô, e...?

-- E, que ta acontecendo alguma coisa estranha aqui.

O Escorpião estreitou os olhos, quando ouviu o Câncer reconhecer um dos vultos lá fora: -- Ih a lá! É a ragazza da Luz lá embaixo junto com a branquela geladeira, não é? Tem um figura com elas... será o dono dessa baiúca?

Carlo soltou uma baforada de cigarro: -- É... tão saindo. Porra, nem se despediram. Gente mal educada!

Mas Milo não ouviu essa ultima parte, agarrando a jaqueta de couro, saiu em disparada do quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Shaka olhou da porta para Carlo, e mesmo arriscando ouvir uma resposta atravessada, tentou:

-- Acho melhor a gente ir com ele.

-- Porque?

-- Nem imagina?

* * *

Milo passou esbaforido por Camus e Valkyria no corredor. A jovem sem entender achou melhor perguntar o que havia:

-- O que foi, Milo?

A resposta veio de Carlo e Shaka que se chegava aos dois sem correr, mas com passos rápidos:

-- Parece que ta acontecendo alguma coisa lá fora.

-- Como assim?

-- O grego viu a ragazza da Luz de papinho com a branquela e ta desconfiado da parada.

Val sorriu sabendo tratar-se de algo irrelevante: -- Mas... não é nada com o qual vocês devam se preocupar.

O Virgem olhou sério para a garota: -- Pelo modo que vejo, Valkyria, o motivo de estarmos aqui, já é um motivo de preocupação em si.

Jana despediu-se de Solo e caminhava lado a lado com Katrine que arrastava preguiçosamente os pés enquanto andava. A garota tinha gastura do ruído dos passos da companheira, mas achou melhor bufar a raiva do que esboçar o que achava... já que nada parecia importar a Katrine.

Sentiu um alivio tão grande quando o ruído cessou ao seu lado, que mal percebeu que Katrine havia estacado no lugar a poucos passos dela.

Virou-se pronta para reclamar da lerdeza da companheira, mas foi interrompida por Milo, que sorria desconfiado:

-- Já vai tão cedo, Jana?

-- Garotão! – Ela voltou-se a ele com um sorriso largo, gostara do jeitão daquele grego de olhar arredio, desde que o vira pela primeira vez de longe na pizzaria:

– Não devia estar dormindo?

-- Pois é, mas achei que talvez tivesse algo pra compartilhar com a gente e não queria perder as ultimas noticias.

Jana deu de ombros, tranqüila com a mão nos bolsos traseiros: -- Tenho nada não. Pode voltar pra cama.

-- Ah é? Podia jurar que tu ta de saída, logo assim depois de me arrastar pra cá junto com o Saga. Mas aí, pensei, "não, ela não ia fazer isso, sair sem nem se despedir...". Me enganei?

Ela suspirou. Ótimo! O Escorpião com seu ferrão em riste cercando-a para um bote. Era uma questão de tempo até a primeira dose de veneno, certo? Porém, ela não se chatearia com o jogo, se dispusesse de tempo até se agradaria da brincadeira e do tom sarcástico do rapaz. Deu-se por vencida: -- Ta legal, Milo. Eu vou num lugar.

-- E é claro que vai contar pra mim, né? Até porque já tá todo mundo de saco cheio de tantos segredinhos pra cá e pra lá.

A garota deu um tapinha no ombro dele, depois olhou divertida pra expressão séria do Escorpião:

-- Sempre alerta, Escorpião! Beleza. To indo pro inferno. Quer me dar o prazer da sua companhia ou me libera pra continuar sozinha com a tia abissal aqui?

Milo olhou para Katrine, que não demonstrava nada além de tédio diante daquela conversa pouco convencional. Carlo, Shaka, Camus e Val chegavam-se até os três.

O Escorpião analisou bem as feições de Jana, e percebeu que ela não parecia estar brincando. Depois de uma rápida olhada para Katrine a fim de confirmar suas suspeitas. Deu de cara com aquela expressão de caderno brochura da moça, respondeu ainda de ombros retesados:

-- Nem. Pode ir.

Jana sorriu-lhe acenando para Val, Camus, Carlo e Shaka que agora estavam ao lado de Milo:

-- Valeu! Te trago uma lembrancinha se jurar que vai sentir minha falta, palavra! Té mais pra vocês!

Os cinco viram as garotas se afastarem e sumirem de vista na inclinação a frente. Carlo acendia um novo cigarro, resmungou para Shaka:

-- Puta merda, por que só ele vai ganhar lembrancinha? Senti um favoritismo.

-- Talvez seja sua... sutileza.

Camus olhou para o amigo que trazia a sobrancelha arqueada, conhecia aquela expressão. Milo estava desconfiado até o ultimo fio de cabelo, afinal odiava quando lhe escondiam algo.

-- E ae, Milo? Pra onde ta indo a Jana?

-- Pro inferno.

Carlo engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro, Shaka riu dele:

-- Ainda quer um souvenir, Máscara?

_**CONTINUA...**_


	10. SOLARIS

**_Antes de iniciar esse capitulo, quero me desculpar pelo atraso /_**

**_Tenho como meta postar um capitulo por mês da fic, mas esses ultimos meses foi uma correria sem tamanho... OO Eventos onde participei com meu outro projeto (MERCENÁRIO$ - quem quiser saber mais, visite o site: Mudança de endereço e outras coisitas mais... . _**

**_Mas finalmente aqui está o capitulo dez de Renascer Dourado _**

**_Com certeza foi um dos que me deu mais trabalho, testei meus limites trabalhando numa sequencia de luta envolvendo 15 personas! OO_**

**_Espero que vocês curtam e espero suas opiniões tb _**

****

**_Super beijo e boa leitura a todos!_**

**RENASCER DOURADO **

**Capitulo X**

"_**SOLARIS"**_

**SUBMUNDO –**

Um jovem de olhar malicioso aproximou-se de Jana e Katrine. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos avermelhados que lhe chegavam ao ombro. Dono de um olhar zombeteiro e maroto, ele trajava-se de uma túnica azul com detalhes verdes. Mas o detalhe mais curioso estava em seus tornozelos: um par de asas saindo diretamente da pele de cada um. O que lhe proporcionava a possibilidade de planar no ar...

Com um sorriso de boas vindas cumprimentou Jana, ignorando explicitamente a apática Katrine:

-- Hahahaha! Ele escolheu você pra descer? Huauauauaha, que maldade!

-- Num encarna! Sabe muito bem que quanto menos tempo eu passar aqui, melhor.

-- Trouxe uma moeda?

-- Não! Achei que tu podia bancar o passeio de barco...

O jovem olhou-a de cima a baixo: -- Ta ficando folgada, Jana! Ta, me diz aí, quem cê esfolou pra poder descer aqui sem precisar morrer?

-- Fala como se não soubesse... – Depois olhou para Katrine, chamando a atenção do rapaz para a mesma: -- Posseidon achou bom que ela viesse comigo, como guia.

-- Pra mim quer é deixar claro que pro Hades, que ele não vai perder seu brinquedo de vista.

-- Que seja, contanto que o Hades nos devolva as _Essências_...

O jovem avistou o barco se aproximando da margem, um vento gélido agitou os cabelos das garotas atrás de si, Jana resmungou: -- Esse lugar me dá calafrios!

O rapaz acenou para o velho barqueiro, que já revirava os olhos com má vontade ao vê-los: -- Com o tempo, você se acostuma.

Jana pulou dentro do barco precário, Katrine molhou um pouco a vestimenta ao subir e o rapaz adentrou por ultimo a pequena embarcação, sem tocar a margem do rio, apenas flutuando com o auxilio de suas asas brotadas dos tornozelos:

-- Fala isso porque aqui é quase sua segunda casa... Mas diz ae, achou a fulaninha?

-- Não! Quando cheguei a tia já tinha virado fumaça. To nem ai, nunca fui muito com a cara dela. Sempre metida a certinha, a queridinha do Papai... Nhé, nhé, nhé.

Jana riu, sabia ao que se devia aquele desgosto com a mulher mencionada. Ciúmes. Ele cumprimentou o velho Caronte, que já rezava um terço de novos desaforos:

-- Aew, Caronte! Como tem passado?

-- Estaria ótimo se não fosse você e essas suas visitas vivas! Quando foi que meu Senhor abriu a porta pra um bando de gente viva ficar entrando e saindo do Submundo?

-- To feliz em te ver também, meu velho.

Virou-se sorrindo para Jana, fazia questão de não encarar Katrine. Não que ele fosse indiferente a sua presença, muito pelo contrário, sentia ímpetos de arrancar-lhe a cabeça com um golpe só, mas sabia de seu valor no momento. Por esse motivo, preferia não lhe dirigir a atenção, para não ceder aos seus desejos homicidas.

Jana, que estremeceu junto com o barco quando esse deixou a margem flutuando rio a baixo, ouviu-o perguntar interessado: -- E vocês? Encontraram o que queriam?

-- Bom, sim e não.

-- Como assim? Estavam todos mortos quando acharam?

-- Na verdade, a gente levou os doze dourados... e não os cinco solicitados por Aidan e a Aliança.

O rapaz gargalhou, de olhos fixos na expressão de Jana para confirmar se ela não estava brincando:

-- Sacaneou! O Aidan vai arrancar o couro de vocês com Aljava e tudo!

Ela sorriu sabendo de antemão que sua observação cessaria seu riso debochado:

-- A Valkyria é a líder, vê se não esquece!

Ao ouvir o nome da Caçadora do Fogo, o jovem parou de rir, olhou para Caronte e deu-lhe um forte empurrão no ombro:

-- Anda logo, velho! Melhor eu depressa, ou não vai sobrar muito da Valkyria pra eu rever...!

-- Por mim eu nem receberia vocês, então não me apressa. Sossega e senta aí, emplumado! Não gosto de passageiros em pé ou flutuando no meu barco. Odeio essa sua gente... odeio gente viva. Gente viva só presta depois que morre...

E Caronte seguiu reclamando...

**GRÉCIA –**

**Ilha de Psinoe**

Afrodite caiu da cama com o susto, ainda enrolado nos lençóis finos que o protegia da brisa fresca da madrugada, xingou ao ver o movimento no quarto. Sem entender direito o que havia, bocejou com irritação e perguntou a Shura o motivo de toda aquela agitação:

-- Que que é dessa vez? Será que não vou ter uma noite de sono tranqüila nunca mais?

Foi Deba quem lhe respondeu, vestindo desajeitadamente a camisa pela cabeça:

-- A Tetis passou aqui agora a pouco! Disse que o Solo ta esperando a gente pra uma conversa séria!

Afrodite reparou na ponta do lençol na mão de Mu, que sorria travesso: -- Não tinha um jeito menos grosseiro de me acordar não, Mu?

-- Tinha sim, mas não era o mais divertido! Hehehehe...

O Peixes levantou-se puxando o lençol da mão do Áries: -- Você com essa cara de santo... quem te conhece...

Shura interrompeu os dois: -- No temos tempo para confraternizações, amigos. A niña parecia ter muita pressa!

Afrodite revirava sua maleta a procura de um agasalho, a brisa não parecia muito convidativa naquele fim de madrugada e o sol nem havia dado as caras:

-- Azar o dela! Eu é que não vou descer parecendo um espantalho só porque o dono da casa resolveu nos dar boas vindas as quatro da manhã.

Ouviram novas batidas na porta, do outro lado a voz de Tetis parecia ordenar:

-- Vocês tem dez minutos para estarem lá embaixo, rapazes. O senhor Solo odeia esperar...

O Peixes se embolava todo tentando vestir-se com pressa, tropeçou na perna da calça e se desequilibrou. Mu e Deba foram as gargalhadas enquanto Shura o ajudava a se levantar. Gritou impaciente para a jovem do outro lado:

-- Pau no cu dele! Eu não saio daqui enquanto não estiver apresentável!

Mu e Deba interromperam a risada no mesmo instante e ao lado de Shura olharam espantados para Afrodite, que tirava com raiva alguns fios de cabelo que lhe atrapalhava a visão:

-- Que é? Nunca viram um cara falar palavrão não?

Deba balançou a cabeça, ainda descrente do que acabara de ouvir:

-- Saindo da sua boca, tem mais impacto...!

O Peixes não conseguiu segurar a chateação diante daqueles rostos pasmos para ele, abriu a porta rindo e enfiando de qualquer jeito a camisa dentro da calça de moletom:

-- Anda logo seus idiotas. Ou acabam me culpando pelo atraso de vocês!

Quando se juntou aos outros na frente da mansão, Mu cruzou os braços à frente do peito, tentando se proteger da friagem matutina. Não avistou nem sinal da presença do tal de Solo, apenas Tetis com seus cabelos decorados com miçangas lhes sorria com simpatia:

-- Desculpe-me pela hora, mas é um assunto de extrema urgência... Podem me acompanhar?

Camus olhava ao redor, mas estranhou não ver Valkyria ou qualquer uma das Caçadoras por perto. Shaka também notou a ausência das garotas:

-- Tetis... e as Caçadoras? Não nos acompanharão?

-- Elas estão descansando, Shaka. Merecem após tanto trabalho para busca-los e ajuda-los a despertar os cosmos. Mas não se preocupem, logo nos alcançam. Vamos?

Mu bocejou espanto o sono ao lado de Deba: -- To achando isso tudo muito estranho...

-- É, mas fazer o que? Estamos aqui graças a ele, não? Não iria colocar nossas vidas em risco depois de ter nos tirado do mar naquela noite.

Passaram alguns minutos caminhando, Afrodite verificou a hora em seu relógio de pulso... os ponteiros marcavam quase cinco da manhã. Pensou consigo que aquela não era a melhor hora para se escalar um morro daquele tamanho, mas alguns dos outros ao seu lado pareciam não se importar, principalmente Dohko, que ia conversando distraidamente com Aiolia.

Milo limpou o suor da testa e resmungou para Camus, com olhos ainda ardendo de sono:

-- To achando que o serviço de transporte aqui deixa a desejar... – Depois gritou para Tetis: – Aew lourinha! Ta muito longe?

Ela sorriu-lhes apontando o alto do morro, onde havia um conglomerado de arvores frondosas... Não era uma planície muito extensa, ao fim dela um abismo que despencava no mar logo abaixo, cercado por pedras escorregadias.

A jovem esperou até todos estarem reunidos na grama, a sombra das árvores:

-- Olhem lá! – Apontou para um grupo de luzes distantes uns quinze quilômetros. Os rapazes avistaram um vilarejo não muito pequeno. Tetis seguiu com a apresentação do lugar:

-- Tudo isso pertence ao senhor Solo. Essa é uma Ilha particular herdada de seus antepassados. A pequena cidade tem contato direto com os fornecedores do continente, mas apenas pessoas autorizadas podem viver aqui.

Deba assobiou espantado com o tamanho do lugar. Shura indagou-lhe sem tirar os olhos das luzes distantes: -- Toda a Ilha?

-- Todinha. É um grande refugio contra o que nos aguarda... – Depois ela se afastou lentamente deles: -- Bom, vou avisa-lo de que já estão aqui. Por favor, não vão se dispersar!

Shura despediu-se com um aceno, Saga encostado num tronco ao lado de Shaka não se sentia confortável com toda aquela enrolação:

-- Ele já não deveria estar aqui? Se nos acordou tão cedo, é o mínimo que se espera...

Carlo tentava acender o cigarro em pé na ponta da planície, visualizando o mar abaixo, Aiolos estava ao lado dele, atirando algumas pedras na água:

-- Bah, vai ver o cara esperou a gente se dignar a vir pra depois chegar... de repente não acreditou que um bando de marmanjo ia saltar as quatro da matina da cama só pra ver a carranca dele.

Soltou um suspiro frustrado ao ver que a brisa marinha apagava seu tão desejado cigarro matinal. Tentou um segundo ao mesmo tempo em que Aiolos argumentava sem desviar os olhos do mar:

-- Esse lugar é perigoso. A única saída é por onde subimos ou... – Ele olhou para baixo e viu as ondas quebrando no monte de pedra a metros de distancia.

-- Porra! – O segundo cigarro do maço do Câncer também foi apagado, ele apanhou o terceiro e último, amassou a embalagem e atirou penhasco abaixo:

-- Espero que seja bom em mergulho, Aiolos. Hehehehe...

Shaka respondeu pelo Sagitário: -- É melhor todos nós sermos, não Carlo? Já que estamos todos aqui...

Mas não concluiu a frase, reparou junto com os outro onze quando Mu levantou-se num salto:

-- Carlo, sai daí!

Mas não foi preciso, Aiolos jogou-se sobre o Câncer quando uma rajada de luz atingiu o lugar onde Máscara da Morte estava, deixando apenas um rastro grama queimada e fumegante...

Carlo nem parecia se importar com o ocorrido, se concentrou na visão de seu cigarro caindo no precipício. Levantou-se furioso:

-- Quem foi o filho da puta...?

Mal percebendo que todos já tinham a atenção voltada para o lado oposto.

Havia mais alguém ali além do grupo. Não apenas um, mas três outros indivíduos!

Levantou-se tão rápido que a vertigem foi inevitável, e junto aquela maldita sensação que por vezes sentira, a adrenalina de estar cercado.

A expectativa de um novo embate, mas dessa vez não era contra a policia ou um grupo rival e sim contra três homens altos, magnificamente trajados de armaduras que reluziam diante dos primeiros raios de sol. Não era preciso que alguém explicasse, se tratava de guerreiros com poderes sobre humanos. Homens igualmente dotados com o poder da Cosmo Energia.

Aiolia foi à frente ao lado de Milo e Mú, ambos na defensiva e inconscientemente de punhos fechados, como se já soubessem não haver alternativa a não ser lutar.

Se não pela forma como se apresentaram, atacando Carlo; pela maneira como os encaravam.

Tinham uma postura altiva e os mirava com olhos estreitos, mantinham os braços cruzados num ar de superioridade. Suas longas capas esvoaçando com a brisa que enchia o lugar, como se convocada apenas por suas presenças.

O Leão gritou para o primeiro dos três, que trajava a mais reluzente armadura dourada e tinha uma capa vermelho sangue.

-- Qual dos três foi o covarde que nos atacou pelas costas?

Não houve respostas, os rapazes continuavam parados no mesmo lugar, encarando os doze sem dizer palavra alguma.

Os dourados formavam uma barreira sólida, sem arredarem pé de onde estavam, não havia saída, como Aiolos já dissera. Ou atravessam aos empurrões os três estranhos, ou se atiravam no precipício.

Mu ainda tentou segurar o Leão furioso, mas Aiolia se desvencilhou da mão do Áries, partindo de um salto para cima do rapaz de capa vermelha:

-- Tudo bem, se preferem assim... mas eu bato de frente pra verem bem quem ta porrando vocês!

Rápido demais, impulsivamente desajeitado! O rapaz nem ao menos se movera, apenas um jato de luz lhe saltou dos olhos detendo a centímetros do seu rosto o golpe de Aiolia!

Um murmúrio de exclamação brotou do meio dos doze, que começavam a se dispersar formando um grupo de defesa.

O Sagitário ao ver o irmão forçando o punho para atingir o estranho, ainda tentou detê-lo com um grito:

-- Aiolia, não!

Mas o Leão em sua fúria girou o braço com mais força, tentando atingir o ventre do estranho... Outro jato de luz e Aiolia se viu golpeado no estomago, soltando golfadas de sangue enquanto deslizava violentamente para trás.

Foi o sinal mudo de que precisavam para atacar. Não havia mais duvidas... Aquelas eram pessoas enviadas para lhes aniquilar.

Dohko saltou por cima de Mu, usando uma voadora para atingir o rapaz o esquerda, que portava uma armadura de um dourado pálido e tinha uma capa azul claro.

Mas o rapaz agarrou-lhe o pé e o girou no seu próprio eixo, atirando-o contra uma árvore.

Milo observou quando Dohko estatelou no chão, mas foi só. O terceiro rapaz se atirou sobre o Escorpião. Esse trajava armadura com detalhes em ouro branco, sua capa era verde e tinha cabelos longos e brancos.

Milo desviou do soco que certamente lhe esfacelaria o maxilar, preparava-se pra contra atacar quando viu o vulto de Camus colocar-se a sua frente, como uma parede sólida. Sentiu um frio petrificante emanando do corpo do amigo.

Percebeu que não havia tempo para admirar o poder do Aquário, que não obtinha bom resultado ao tentar manter o rapaz de cabelos brancos afastado, viu com horror quando esse golpeou Camus com um jato de luz dourada emanado do punho sem ao menos atingi-lo.

O Aquário caiu de joelhos amparando o peito ferido, o Escorpião reparou que parte da armadura do oponente estava coberta de cristais de gelo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele próprio se admirava do feito de Camus.

Milo aproveitou o pequeno momento de distração e partiu pra cima do homem.

Carlo se esquivava como podia dos jatos de luz lançados pelo olhar do jovem de capa azul enquanto Afrodite e Saga golpeavam-no em ambos os lados do corpo.

Esse errou o alvo no Câncer e voltou sua fúria contra o Gêmeos e o Peixes. Agarrou Afrodite pela camisa e mirou em seu rosto, o Peixes viu a luz se acumular em suas íris segundos antes do agressor ser atingido por um segundo foco de luz dourada, essa vinha de Shaka que se matinha em posição ofensiva... apenas observando o homem.

Saga espantou-se com a capacidade do jovem hindu em atacar com aquela grande energia sem ao menos um movimento, porém percebeu que não era hora para se distrair quando notou a aproximação veloz do rapaz de capa verde que correu ao seu encontro lançando inúmeros golpes de luz com os punhos.

Mu ajudou o Gêmeos a amparar alguns que atingiriam o Touro, que se enroscara junto com o oponente de capa vermelha, que já lhe arrancara sangue. Esse com a mão em riste e dedos unidos atingia em cheio o forte braço de Deba que tentava deter seu avanço contra os companheiros dourados.

O Touro dobrou-se sobre seu próprio corpo quando o agressor lhe acertou um chute monstruosamente forte no estomago. O homem se preparava para um segundo soco em seu queixo, porém foi atingido por Aiolos que se jogou sobre o estranho usando todo seu peso nos socos cadenciais.

O Leão uniu-se ao irmão no ataque.

Shura preocupava-se em não se deixar atingir pelo rapaz de capa verde, golpeando-o com chutes baixos e altos. O jovem de cabelos brancos sentiu um arranhão no rosto e viu o sangue escorrer abundante após um chute certeiro do Capricórnio. Parou por alguns segundos em frente a Shura... seus olhos ganhando uma fúria assassina e selvagem! Ferido no ego pelo cavaleiro.

Correu para devolver-lhe a dor que ele lhe causara, mas percebeu confuso que não conseguia sair do lugar.

Aproximando-se velozmente veio Afrodite que com um soco o fez cair. Milo e Shaka se juntaram a Shura, e o rapaz viu que o Escorpião tinha um brilho vermelho no olhar e com esse o mirava.

Dohko acertou um forte soco contra o rapaz de capa azul, esse sentiu os dentes rangerem com o impacto e uma cusparada verteu de seus lábios... Mas não houve tempo para se vangloriar. O homem agarrou seu braço antes mesmo que esse pudesse colocar-se novamente em posição de defesa e puxou-o para si, explodindo o punho em seu tórax.

Estava prestes a usar a perna para atingir o ombro do Libra ajoelhado a sua frente detido pela dor do golpe, mas se viu impedido pela forte rajada de vento gélido atrás de si.

Camus se aproximou derrapando e arrancando sob si terra e mato, parou diante das fortes canelas do homem e segurou-lhe fortemente os tornozelos, liberando sem nem mesmo dar-se conta uma enorme carga gelada.

Sem esperar que o rapaz se livrasse do Aquário, Carlo saltou sobre ele, acertando em cheio seu rosto, o que o fez desequilibrar... Camus girou o corpo no chão para não ser atingido pelo peso do oponente que parecia prestes a cair.

Mas o homem conseguiu se equilibrar novamente e olhou furioso para as pernas onde a armadura reluzia com finos e delicados cristais de gelo. Depois deslizou os olhos de Dohko para Camus e Carlo, se livrou do gelo e correu velozmente com a mão em punho contra eles.

Sentiu uma explosão atrás de si que o jogou para frente. Saga estava as suas costas, com uma expressão tão irada quanto à dele mesmo.

Era uma visão não muito satisfatória e para quem observasse de fora, a imagem dos três agressores dominados e cercados pelos doze dourados... que mesmo feridos, com as roupas rasgadas e sangrando, não se mostravam dispostos a perdoar tamanho ataque gratuito.

Ledo engano.

Os três se levantaram, observados pelo grupo em total silêncio... apenas aguardando pela próxima ofensiva.

O rapaz de capa vermelha limpou a boca e cuspiu um punhado de sangue. Sorriu com satisfação e finalmente fez-se ouvir sua voz. Ele falava para os outros dois companheiros:

-- Meus irmãos, creio que subestimamos os sagrados guerreiros de Athena. Nosso pai se envergonharia de tamanha desonra... mesmo a vaidade pode ser considerada um erro grave durante uma luta. Chegamos aqui sem nem ao menos explodir nossos cosmos, esperando derrubar um a um os doze Dourados.

-- Que porra...! – Murmurou um indignado Carlo.

O oponente ignorando o comentário do Câncer, virou-se sorrindo com euforia para os doze rapazes:

-- Mas não cometeremos mais esse erro. Agora vamos enfrenta-los de verdade, sem brincadeiras e lhes daremos a derrota honrada que merecem!

Uma explosão dourada imergiu do alto da planície... empurrando apenas com o calor de sua luz os dourados para trás. Era uma cosmo energia abrasadora. Talvez fosse o calor do próprio sol que brotava de dentro daqueles três estranhos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne arregalou os olhos mirando a janela, saltou sobre a cama de Atalanta, derrubando um abajour do criado mudo.

Estalou as mãos contra o vidro admirando com uma surpresa desagradável a explosão dourada que vinha da planície á alguns quilômetros ao sul da mansão. Atalanta resmungou alto, atirando o lençol que lhe cobria no chão:

-- Que merda é essa!

Ouviram a porta bater com força contra a parede, Palas estava despenteada e decomposta. Seus olhos esbugalhados faria qualquer um rir se não fosse a sensação de perigo iminente que despertou em cada uma.

Atrás da giganta apareceu Val, ainda de pijama, mas nem de longe demonstrava sinal de cansaço ou sono. Sempre alerta:

-- Os rapazes! Não estão no quarto!

-- Que? – Daphne correu pra ela: -- Você também sentiu, não? Acha que...?

Val atirou-se corredor a fora, com as três nos seus calcanhares: -- Sim. Ele chegou!

A Caçadora ordenou para Atalanta, que corria ao seu lado, detendo sua velocidade como se esperasse suas ordens:

-- Atalanta, vai na frente, descubra o que está acontecendo... Mas tente não causar mais tumulto.

A Caçadora que com a velocidade do vento era certamente a mais ágil, não demorou muito para disparar na frente, receosa do que poderia acontecer com os guerreiros de Atena se o que Val dissera fosse realmente verdade:

-- Ta sei, não começar a brincar antes de você chegar! Saquei! Eu as encontro lá.

Sumiu de vista deixando apenas Palas, Valkyria e Daphne cruzando a porta de saída da mansão, todas ainda de pijamas. Não havia tempo para cuidados matinais.

Talvez, não houvesse tempo para mais nada.

Atalanta não diminuiu o ritmo nem mesmo quando chegou na base mais baixa da planície.

Sentiu o calor latente de vários cosmos se chocando logo acima na inclinação, sabia que cada minuto contava, afinal podiam ser os mais fortes Cavaleiros de Athena, mas ainda não haviam despertado todo o cosmo, e mesmo se o tivessem feito, não contavam com suas técnicas contra quem ela imaginava os estar atacando.

Estreitou os olhos para visualizar melhor o que avistou a frente: lá estava Solo, sentado comodamente numa pedra, observando a origem de onde os cosmos se chocavam com violência, ao seu lado Tetis que se mostrava absolutamente despreocupada e ao lado da garota, um carro importado estacionado. Era todo branco, tinha os vidros escuros e encostado no capô, um rapaz alto de cabelos louros caídos pelos ombros, terno azul turquesa e óculos de sol.

Tinha uma postura altiva, nariz empinado, sobrancelhas finas e uma expressão carregada sob os óculos.

Atalanta parou de chofre reconhecendo o homem de terno. Solo voltou a atenção para ela e se levantou do lugar onde estava vendo que a Caçadora se aproximava com passos pesados e olhar determinado. Gesticulou com as mãos para que Tetis, que já se movia, não o acompanhasse.

A Caçadora do vento encarou-o com respeito, porém sem fazer qualquer menção de se deter do objetivo de alcançar o alto da planície:

-- Senhor, será que eu poderia saber o que está acontecendo?

Solo apontou com o polegar para o rapaz de terno, a metros de distancia deles, mais à frente. O jovem nem mesmo se dignou a notar a presença de Atalanta:

-- Ele está acontecendo. Aidan não ficou muito feliz com o que vocês fizeram de livre vontade, trazer os doze no lugar dos cinco.

-- E isso é motivo para um ataque furtivo contra os Cavaleiros de Atena, Senhor?

Solo sentiu-se incomodado pela petulância com a qual a jovem se dirigia a ele, respondeu rispidamente fazendo uso de sua posição de deus:

-- Por acaso está questionando os desígnios de um deus, Caçadora?

Atalanta inclinou-se para demonstrar suas desculpas, mesmo que por dentro remoesse aquela resposta atravessada dele:

-- Não Senhor, eu jamais ousaria... ainda mais como serva de um imortal, como a deusa Ártemis.

Solo continuou seu discurso, ainda usando de censura em cada palavra:

-- Não irei interrompe-lo, e não é porque não posso e sim porque não desejo fazê-lo. O determinado pelos membros da Aliança, era para que Valkyria, a líder de vocês, reunisse os Cavaleiros de Bronze...

Atalanta não se segurou mais, sentindo os cosmos agressivos sufoca-la por dentro. Deu um passo a frente, decidida a seguir caminho contra a vontade dele ou não:

-- Valkyria só seguia as ordens de Ártemis. Assim como todas nós.

O olhar de Solo vibrou com a insolência da Caçadora, uma luz azul brotou de sua íris detendo Atalanta no mesmo lugar. A voz mudou de timbre fazendo com que a jovem notasse que agora estava diante de um deus, diante de Posseidon:

-- Então deseja ser punida no lugar deles?

-- Seria o justo, Senhor.

Os dois olharam para trás, viram Val chegando acompanhada por Daphne e Palas. A líder das Caçadoras parecia até mais irritada que a própria Atalanta, mas quando voltou a falar controlou-se, lembrando-se que deveria respeitar o deus dos mares:

-- Não podemos deixar que os Cavaleiros paguem por nossos erros, Senhor.

Posseidon perguntou a ela, em deboche:

-- É o que deseja? Arcar junto com as outras Caçadoras e receber o golpe de três dos Solaris? Os mais poderosos guerreiros de Aidan?

Val inclinou-se em respeito, mas não desviou o olhar e ainda mantinha a voz firme:

-- Se o Senhor permitir nossa passagem, assim será.

A voz de Aidan tomou-os de assalto, ele finalmente resolvera interceder:

-- Deixe-as, Solo. Deixe que as Caçadoras observem o que lhes custou tal erro. Que testemunhem como segundos podem sofrer por suas decisões equivocadas.

Daphne torceu o nariz, conhecia Aidan o suficiente para saber quem havia tramado tudo. Val acenou para as companheiras para que essas as seguissem, e começou a subir a inclinação...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shura foi jogado no chão, derrapando de costas. Sentiu filetes de carne sendo arrancados entre os fiapos do que sobraram de sua camisa.

Foi amparado por Shaka, que o ajudou a se colocar de pé.

Os três homens riam orgulhosos de si ao observarem os doze dourados amontoados perante deles.

Os rapazes estavam exaustos, os músculos rangiam pelo esforço, as fraturas doíam imensamente e não havia sequer um que não sangrasse em alguma parte do corpo.

O agressor de capa vermelha gritou para os irmãos, ainda com os cosmos acessos e com correntes de ventos causadas por esses, arrebatando suas capas e seus cabelos:

-- Vejam meus irmão, esses são os famosos Cavaleiros de Athena. São os destinados a proteger a deusa que se auto-denomina protetora dos humanos...

Ele analisou a face de cada um dos esgotados dourados: -- Eu gostaria de saber, meus irmãos. Como eles podem proteger a deusa que os guia, a humanidade que tanto prezam... se não puderam nem mesmo proteger sua própria família?

Dito isso, ele partiu para o ataque utilizando-se de uma nova técnica: da palma de sua mão uma pequena esfera em chamas é criada, ela se expande rapidamente. O rapaz a atira, expandindo sua energia contra eles. Grita eufórico:

-- Se não podem viver por eles, então MORRAM por eles, Cavaleiros de Atena! Sintam o poder concentrado da destruição de uma estrela! **Solar Expansion!**

Imediatamente os olhos de Aiolia brilharam. Sentiu a explosão dourada dentro de si. O Cosmo. Mais uma vez a energia fluía por suas veias...

Preparou-se para avançar mesmo que isso significasse atravessar o golpe do oponente. Mas se deteve ao ver um vulto tomar a dianteira no ataque. Era Mu.

O Leão sentiu a energia que vinha do Áries tão forte quanto a sua, Mu também havia elevado seu cosmo, numa ação de defesa inconsciente, criando sua _Parede de Cristal_.

Aiolos ao lado do irmão viu a esfera lançada pelo homem ricochetear de volta para ele, que não conseguiu se desviar. Na hora a esfera virou um pequeno Sol e se expandiu numa enorme velocidade, mudando sua coloração, ficando vermelha. Os 3 Solaris foram atingidos, que voaram para longe por causa do impacto, com a sensação de seus corpos queimando e seus ossos sendo quebrados, mas foi apenas a sensação, seus corpos estavam bem protegidos.

Dohko percebeu um muro translúcido ao redor e finalmente entendeu que o Áries é quem a havia criado. Ele mantinha os braços abertos, mantendo a Parede invisível em volta dele.

Saga se aproveitou da distração do três quando o líder fora atingido. O Gêmeos tinha também o corpo envolto na cosmo energia dourada e correu de encontro ao rapaz de capa azul, lançando uma imenso globo de luz com as duas mão contra ele. Uma pequena amostra do que se tornaria sua _Explosão Galáctica_.

O rapaz não conseguiu desviar e logo em seqüência se viu atingido por Aiolos que lhe desferiu uma rajada tão dourada quanto seu cosmo, luzes em forma de pontas de flechas voaram até o homem. O Sagitário sem a menor idéia de que aquele era seu _Destruição Infinita_, há muitos anos criados.

O jovem de capa verde não teve tempo para se surpreender e foi atacado por Shaka, que com parte do cosmo que envolvia seu corpo lhe atingia com feches dourados, ao lado de Dohko que liberava um soco em seu queixo, atirando-o para o alto, o inicio de seu _Cólera do Dragão_ renascido. Ele cairia de cara no chão, se sua queda não tivesse sido interrompida por Shura, que lhe acertou um chute alto, abrindo um corte em seu rosto, rasgando parte de sua capa e derrubando-o longe. Mostrando-lhe mesmo sem a intenção, seu poder de sua _Excalibur_ em ambos os membros inferiores e superiores.

O homem de capa vermelha jogou Afrodite contra uma árvore, as costas do Peixes estalaram. Após esse ataque, correu tentando atingir Deba, que abriu os braços com força, lançando um jato de luz de seu peito direto sobre o oponente, o _Grande Chifre_ se manifestando... O agressor não só foi atingido, como também se sentiu perfurado numa das pernas e no braço esquerdo onde a armadura não protegia, por feches de luz que Milo lançava contra ele com os dedos em riste, uma adaptação do que fora suas _Agulhas Escarlates_.

Camus se aproveitou de sua distração e desferiu-lhe com o punho fechado uma rajada de vento gelado, reiniciando parcialmente o uso do _Pó de Diamante_, congelando parte do ombro e da capa do rapaz.

Antes mesmo que conseguisse utilizar o cosmo para descongelar seu ombro, foi atingido por pequenos gravetos, tendo a maçã do rosto rasgada por um desses, virou-se para ver quem o atingira e reparou no Peixes, que envolvia cada rama com parte de seu cosmo e jogava-os contra ele, uma variação do antigo _Rosas Sangrentas_ .

O rapaz de capa verde uniu-se aos irmãos, num circulo de defesa vendo o vendaval que se formava em torno deles, arrastando-os para junto de Máscara da Morte, que com a mão apontada para ambos, ria sinistramente totalmente inconsciente do poder de suas Ondas_ do Inferno_. Ao seu lado lhe auxiliado, estava Aiolia que liberava socos cadenciados, criando uma armadilha de luz ao redor dos três. Uma verão de pequeno porte de seu _Cápsula do Poder_.

Os Cosmos se chocavam agressivamente... cada grupo do seu lado.

Os três irmãos se encararam, não podiam mais perder tempo. Haviam brincado demais, era hora de mostrar para aqueles petulantes cavaleiros quem tinha o controle da situação. Provar-lhes que bastava mais que instinto de sobrevivência e lembranças parcas de golpes antigos, para vencer os mais temidos guerreiros de Aidan.

Mu arregalou os olhos ao lado de Shaka. Pressentindo o que passava pela cabeça dos rapazes.

Os três se uniram numa formação única de ataque. Punhos unidos um ao lado do outro... uma nova corrente de ar brotou do chão de todas as direções, indo de encontro as suas mãos. O vento parecia sugar tudo ao redor arrastando os pés dos dourados, que se não parassem o processo certamente se chocariam com os oponentes. Os Cavaleiros aumentaram suas cosmos energias a fim de se protegerem contra tal sucção, sentindo a pressão que essa provocava em seus corpos.

À frente de seus punhos unidos, um reluzente e colossal circulo de energia criada por seus cosmos. Ela aumentava gradativamente...

O homem de capa vermelha ergueu os braços acima da cabeça ao lado dos companheiros que repetiam o mesmo gesto. De repente o vendaval cessou, e um silêncio mórbido tomou conta de tudo... só se ouvia a respiração tensa de todos eles.

Foi quando um forte lampejo explodiu dos punhos dos três oponentes. O homem de capa vermelha elevou a voz:

-- Não podem nos superar, cavaleiros. Conheçam a maior técnica aplicada pela união dos Solaris, digna de ser vista por poucos...!

Nenhum dourado ousava se mover, tentavam apenas proteger os olhos do reluzente clarão.

Os três gritaram em uníssono: -- **Estelar Death** !

Mu moveu-se com agilidade, abrindo os braços imediatamente diante do colossal ataque, mas sua Parede de Cristal não conseguiu impedir a passagem do golpe, pelo contrário a parede foi atraída para o centro da Estrela, assim como Mu e os demais cavaleiros de Atena, juntos com parte da paisagem. Antes, Camus tentou paralisar seu avanço, porém seu vento frio evaporava antes mesmo de chegar até o circulo de luz e o cavaleiro também fora atraído para o centro.

Dentro da esfera eles sentiram seus corpos queimarem até os ossos com o calor do Sol, e sentiam seus corpos se deformando com a radiação e o com campo gravitacional terrível dessa Estrela.

Por fim só viram um clarão, quando o Astro se contraiu liberando uma luz intensa que castigou ainda mais os corpos dos cavaleiros, os deixando sem nenhuma energia.

Val arregalou os olhos diante da cena que viu ao alcançar o cume da planície: Os doze dourados caindo sem forças por causa do golpe **Estelar Death**.

Shaka que estava mais próximo da ponta da planície, só viu o imenso azul e as rochas, estava caindo do penhasco direto até o mar. Não era preciso ouvir a voz interna lhe dizer que se batesse nas pedras abaixo, não sobraria nem pensamento dele, porém não tinha mais forças para resistir, todo seu corpo estava dormente pelo impacto causado pelo ultimo golpe dos três irmãos. Não havia nem mesmo dor...

... Sentiu uma mão forte se fechar em seu pulso e olhou para cima, tentando se concentrar apesar do sangue que escorria de sua testa embaçar seu ângulo de visão. Reconheceu Atalanta que de bruços na terra, se esforçava para não deixa-lo cair. A Caçadora sentiu seu corpo escorregar com o peso do Virgem, enterrou os dedos na terra para impedir que ambos caíssem, suas unhas se quebrando pelo esforço. Tinha que agir rápido.

Com um impulso, Shaka foi içado para cima, o grito feroz da Caçadora arranhando seus tímpanos:

-- Ruaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!

Caiu de ombro na grama, arranhando-se ainda mais, apenas mais um ferimento do dia.

Atalanta foi até ele, a fim de verificar se estava tudo bem.

O homem de capa vermelha avançava até os dourados com passadas tão pesadas que abriam fissuras na terra.

Mas os rapazes finalmente avistaram Valkyria. A Caçadora do Fogo surgiu à frente do Solaris de capa vermelha, determinada e com a mão em punho:

-- Chega, Pirro! Eu não posso permitir!

O oponente não se deteve: -- Saia da frente, Caçadora! Ou não vou poupar nem mesmo você.

Saga já se levantando com um esforço além de suas condições, reparou quando Palas se colocou ao lado de Valkyria. Os braços cruzados na frente do peito, tão firme quanto uma rocha, parecia dobrar de tamanho:

-- E nós jamais pediríamos isso, Pirro!

Os outros dois se juntaram a Pirro, ergueram as mãos para um golpe contra ambas, mas Daphne correu ao auxilio das amigas, dizendo já em posição ofensiva:

-- Três contra três, acho um bom número!

Os cosmos dos homens mais uma vez se elevaram, ao mesmo tempo em que as Caçadoras acendiam os delas...

Plac… plac… plac… 

Todos pararam para observar de onde vinha os aplausos premeditadamente lentos.

Notaram o jovem louro de terno se aproximar, tirando finalmente os óculos e deixando a vista os olhos azuis claros.

Ele sorria com escárnio, olhou dos três Solaris para as Caçadoras e delas para os dourados que começavam a se reerguer, apesar de cada movimento lhes custar uma nova onda de dor pelo corpo:

-- Então... – Disse o louro com uma voz arrastada: -- Esses são os famosos cavaleiros de Atena?

Val e as outras desfizeram da postura de ataque inclinando-se em respeito, ao mesmo tempo em que os três ajoelharam-se diante do jovem que passava por eles sem olha-los:

-- Senhor Aidan, nós não...

Aidan fez um sinal com a mão para Val se calar, encarou os doze que ainda tentavam se colocar de pé:

-- São esses os valorosos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena, que as Caçadoras de Ártemis tiveram a brilhante idéia de escoltar até aqui?... Que lástima!

Aiolia falou entre os dentes, cheio de ódio, arrancando pedaços de grama e terra com as mãos fincadas no chão, frustrado e amaldiçoando-se por estar quebrado demais para tirar com um soco aquele sorriso da face de Aidan:

-- E quem é você para lastimar por nós?

Milo fez coro ao Leão: -- Muito fácil ficar ai falando enquanto os outros fazem o trabalho! Quem você pensa que é?

-- Eu...?

Aidan suspirou e sorriu, então surpreendeu a todos os rapazes.

Uma nova explosão dourada, mil vezes mais poderosa que as anteriores. Era como a junção de vários sóis em um só. Como se o próprio astro tivesse entrado em combustão dentro dele, soltando rajadas de luz pelo cosmos infinito.

Os dourados sentiam, não era preciso dizer, seus instintos sabiam que diante deles, não estava um humano. E sim um deus.

Apesar disso o jovem continuou falando com a voz ressoando por toda a planície:

-- ... Sou aquele que guia o carro solar que vai a rabeira de Aurora abrindo o dia. O mais belo de todos os imortais que reluz com o calor abrasador. Mas vocês podem me chamar de Deus _cavaleiros_...

Aiolos arrebatado pela visão do imortal murmurou para si, o que não evitou que todos o ouvissem:

-- ... O deus Sol, Apolo!

_**Continua...**_


	11. ESPECTROS

**RENASCER DOURADO **

**Capitulo XI **

**"_ESPECTROS"_**

**GRÉCIA – Ilha de Psinoe –**

Valkyria apressou-se em ajoelhar-se, sendo acompanhada pelas três Caçadoras consigo, enquanto Apolo se aproximava.

Os Solaris olhavam o grupo de Caçadoras inclinadas a frente dos doze dourados sem qualquer demonstração de deboche. Estavam sérios, quase compadecidos dos rapazes feridos e exaustos.

Posseidon chegou ao alto da planície com Tetis ao seu lado.

Aiolos encarava os dois imortais a sua frente com um assombro. Não havia dúvidas de que se tratava dos mais poderosos seres existentes, suas cosmos energias não eram apenas superior a deles... eram repletas de algo mais. Um brilho que todos os rapazes sabiam inconscientemente que jamais teriam.

O cosmo de Apolo fluía à volta, aquecendo seus corpos. Não conseguiam descobrir se era apenas uma leve sensação de dormência ou se realmente as dores estavam cessando...

Mas por que? Não havia sido seus próprios Solaris, guerreiros sagrados, quem os atacara?

A voz de Aidan era baixa, porém firme:

-- Valkyria... por que as Caçadoras não obedeceram as ordens das Aliança? Por que vejo a minha frente os doze cavaleiros dourados de Athena, e não os cinco guerreiros de bronze?

-- Senhor Apolo, nos foi dada à ordem para que recrutássemos os mais poderosos guerreiros de Athena e os trouxéssemos para a Ilha do senhor Solo. Apenas cumprimos as ordens de Ártemis, nossa deusa.

Aidan continuou a fitá-la:

-- E desde quando seguem ordens da deusa Lua passando por cima das decisões da Aliança?

Valkyria encarou-o, ainda com uma expressão austera:

-- Desculpe-me, Senhor, mas desde o momento em que recebi dela esse corpo e meu destino como Caçadora. Sou uma guerreira que luta sob as ordens de Ártemis, e é a ela quem rendemos obediência.

Daphne percebeu como os olhos dele se estreitaram diante da resposta audaz de Valkyria. Ela intercedeu pela companheira:

-- Senhor Apolo, creio que todas nós somos responsáveis pelo que houve, não acho que...

Aidan voltou-se para a Caçadora da Água, visivelmente incomodado com a interrupção:

-- Deixe-me ver, Caçadora... Não me recordo quando foi mencionado que contaríamos com seu julgamento. Você _"acha"_ ...?

Daphne se encrespou com o olhar de reprovação de Aidan, levantou o rosto já vermelho de raiva, com uma resposta na ponta da língua.

Os doze dourados apenas observavam, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e do que eles falavam:

-- Com todo respeito, Senhor... por que não...

-- Daphne!

A voz de Valkyria veio firme, acompanhada de um gesto rápido para que a companheira se calasse. Um dos Solaris fez menção de se erguer contra a Baixinha, mas aquietou-se com um olhar frio de Apolo, que após isso dirigiu novamente a atenção à líder das Caçadoras:

-- Vejo que controla bem suas companheiras, Valkyria. Pois bem, vou poupa-la de um vexame público. Teremos essa conversa em outro lugar.

Depois acenou com a cabeça para que seus Solaris se levantassem, colocou novamente os óculos escuros e desceu a encosta com Solo ao seu lado:

-- No momento, devemos apenas cuidar dos ferimentos dos sagrados guerreiros de Athena. Eles já sofreram bastante... – Olhou para Val: -- ... Em pagamento aos erros das Caçadoras. Quanto a você, Valkyria do Fogo, faça o favor de me acompanhar de volta a mansão... Agora.

Valkyria fez um sinal para que as outras três, que já se movimentavam para segui-la, não a acompanhassem... e caminhou atrás de Apolo e os outros que deixaram a planície.

Apesar de saber o que lhe aguardava saiu de cabeça em erguida e postura altiva. Havia seguido as ordens de sua deusa e isso era o que realmente importava.

Aiolia viu o líder dos Solaris, o homem de capa vermelha se aproximar deles quando Aidan, Solo e a Caçadora do Fogo deixaram a planície.

O rapaz pegou em seu braço machucado, espalmando a mão contra ele. O Leão tentou soltar-se, incomodado não apenas pela dor, mas pelo orgulho ferido:

-- Saí!

Mas o outro continuava segurando firme. Aiolia sentiu o calor do cosmo dele envolvendo sua pele... para sua surpresa, a certeza de que a dor estava realmente passando.

O homem olhou sério para o Leão e depois, para espanto desse, sorriu:

-- Desculpe por isso. Meu nome é Pirro... Recebi ordens para...

Aiolia completou a frase do outro, com má vontade: -- Socar a gente.

O Solaris chamado Pirro deu de ombros, sabendo que não havia no momento palavras melhores para expressar a raiva do cavaleiro:

-- É. Mais ou menos. Aqueles... – Apontou com a cabeça: – ... São meus dois companheiros e irmãos, Ciro e Egon. Somos os Solaris, os mais fortes guerreiros sagrados de Apolo. Assim como vocês, cavaleiros de Athena.

Dohko que enfaixava o pulso inchado, usando parte de sua camisa esfarrapada, acrescentou ao lado dos dois:

-- E é do feitio de seu deus, ordenar ataques surpresas contra pessoas indefesas e despreparadas?

Ciro, o rapaz de capa azul, respondeu por Pirro ao mesmo tempo que ajudava com seu cosmo, a amenizar a dor na perna ferida de Mú, mas diferente do líder, ele não continha em sua cosmo energia poder para curar totalmente os ferimentos:

-- E por acaso acreditam que os inimigos que os enfrentarão farão diferente? Acham que eles se apresentarão ou se compadecerão do fato de estarem sem armaduras? Sem plena posse de seus poderes?

Shaka sentiu a mão pesada de Palas sobre os arranhões em seu ombro, e enquanto a garota analisava seus ferimentos, quis saber de Ciro:

-- Então... isso foi o quê? Um teste? Apolo ordenou que nos atacassem para...

Egon, de capa verde e cabelos brancos, que auxiliava Camus foi quem respondeu ao Virgem:

-- Testar suas habilidades. Já que as Caçadoras os trouxeram... – Ele encarou Atalanta que cuidava dos dedos feridos, onde as unhas quebraram ao salvar Shaka. A Caçadora irritada desviou o rosto e afastou-se de todos. Egon continuou dizendo:

-- ... O mínimo que nosso Senhor Apolo poderia fazer é descobrir até onde estão controlam seus cosmos...

Daphne, que limpava um ferimento no rosto de Deba, suspirou chateada:

-- A culpa foi nossa.

Todos se viraram para a Caçadora da Água, que não encarava o Touro enquanto se explicava:

-- Fomos nós quem desobedecemos a Aliança criada por Apolo. Recebemos ordens de Ártemis para buscar os poderosos guerreiros de Athena e julgamos corretamente que os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam no topo da hierarquia. Mas a verdade é que a Aliança se referia aos antigos guerreiros de bronze, que também levam a fama de "Matadores de Deuses".

Palas, que agora olhava para Saga sem saber se devia se aproximar para "ajuda-lo" com os machucados ou não, sanou sua duvida quando o viu se afastar apressado para longe dela. A garota continuou:

-- A Valkyria não teve culpa. Apenas agiu de acordo com o que nossa deusa Ártemis lhe ordenou. Me irrita saber que ela terá que arcar sozinha com as conseqüências...

-- Ela? – Quis saber um revoltado Milo: -- Achei que uma surra como a que levamos, fosse castigo o suficiente. Ela... O que ele vai fazer? Dar um esporro?

Mu riu amargamente: -- É, "paus e pedras quebram meus ossos"...

Atalanta foi quem intercedeu pela amiga e líder que não estava presente para se justificar:

-- Vocês não sabem de nada! Acham que é fácil o papel que Valkyria tem que desempenhar? Pensam que ela não sabe da dor que estão sentindo? Acreditam realmente que ela gosta de liderar as Caçadoras, obedecendo a nossa deusa e ganhando a ira de Apolo, o líder da Aliança? Precisa ter mais do que coragem para fazer o que a Valkyria faz!

Aiolos girava o braço testando até onde podia se mover sem uma nova pontada de dor:

-- Vocês falam, falam de Ártemis... ta bom, e cadê sua deusa que até agora não deu a cara pra bater? Que deixou a bomba nas mãos de vocês pro Apolo acender o pavio?

Daphne olhou séria para o Sagitário: -- Ártemis está resolvendo outros assuntos tão importantes para vocês quanto para nós, Aiolos. Se não está aqui, é porque confia em Valkyria para cuidar de tudo.

Saga levantou-se incomodado ao ver que a giganta Palas finalmente resolvera ir até ele, ignorando seu movimento anterior ao se afastar. Sabia que em sua tentativa de ajuda-lo iria é quebrar mais algumas dúzias de ossos.

Preferia se cuidar sozinho a ter que agüentar aquela monstruosidade lhe esfacelando o que restava inteiro:

-- Ah é? Então me responda porque sua deusa não contou a Apolo que resolveu ir contra suas ordens. Ela teria evitado toda essa confusão pra nós, pros Solaris e pra Valkyria.

Atalanta respondeu desdenhosa:

-- Já te ocorreu, Saga, que talvez essa luta tenha sido permitida por Ártemis? Que se ela não confiasse em suas capacidades, jamais teria nos permitido os envolver nisso?

Shura que se levantava usando uma árvore como apoio, lembrou-se sobre um detalhe da conversa entre Val e Apolo:

-- Sen querer desmerecer o assunto sobre a esforçada líder de vocês e sua digníssima deusa... Gostaria de saber quen são os tais guerreiros de Bronze, que Apolo mencionou. Porque a min, deu a entender que nos trouxeram aqui por engano...

Daphne respondeu paciente, sabendo que era obvio esperar que os rapazes se sentissem confusos quanto ao que fora dito:

-- Não vieram por engano coisa nenhuma, guapo! Como já disse e repito, recebemos ordens de Apolo para buscar os sagrados guerreiros de Athena. Pra ser sincera, os dourados executaram apenas alguns Titãs metidos a besta anos antes da Revolta do Santuário, de resto só ajudaram os Bronze a baterem de frente contra os imortais. Porém, Ártemis sabia que os mais poderosos protetores de Athena ocupam o patamar das doze constelações e por livre vontade nos mandou primeiro atrás de vocês.

Shaka foi o único que se lembrou, diante de toda aquele sentimento de injustiça que os consumia:

-- E quanto a Athena? Não somos seus cavaleiros? Não seria ela a nos guiar? Por que Ártemis é que parece estar no controle sobre o que é feito de nossas vidas?

Palas olhou para ele, depois cruzou os braços voltando-se para o mar... uma brisa agourenta sacudiu seus cabelos:

-- Essa, é outra questão... Alguém foi enviado para descobrir onde está sua deusa, Cavaleiro... mas ainda não recebemos noticia alguma.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio do grupo prostrado na planície, Milo bufou chateado:

-- Eu to cansado dessa conversa. To com fome e apanhei de novo, não que seja uma novidade, mas outra vez foi sem saber o motivo. Então se ninguém tiver alguma objeção, to a fim de voltar pra mansão do tal Solo ou Posseidon, que seja... comer, tomar um banho e tirar satisfação do que merda é esse carnaval todo.

**SUBMUNDO –**

Os uivos de agonia e dor cortavam o ar pesado deixando o clima ainda mais funesto naquele lugar. Mesmo fora no barco, na margem oposto do rio Aqueronte, Jana e o rapaz ruivo junto com Katrine, ouviam nitidamente os espíritos implorando pela passagem, assim como os que estavam do outro lado do imenso portão, chorando pelo fim das torturas que lhes eram impostas.

Se os dois tivessem reparado em Katrine, veria que a apática Caçadora tinha agora uma expressão angustiada, parecia dez vezes mais pálida.

-- Brrr... – Jana arrepiou-se, alisando os próprios braços: -- Vai demorar muito?

O seu acompanhante respondeu com tranqüilidade, flutuando a poucos centímetros do barro escuro que contornava a Primeira Prisão:

-- Não... mas a gente vai ter que esperar um pouco. Depois do ataque ousado de Uranos ao navio, dentro dos domínios de Posseidon, Hades tratou de se armar...

A Caçadora da Luz voltou-se para ele, espantada com a noticia que recebia:

-- Ta querendo dizer que...

Uma quarta pessoa falou:

-- Então, são vocês quem eu devo acompanhar até o palácio de meu Senhor?

Ele trajava uma armadura negra que tinha imensas asas acopladas as costas, sua expressão séria e carregada dava mostras de que não se fazia uma criatura disposta a muito diálogo. Jana reparou na sobrancelha loura sob o elmo ornado com três chifres e a figura de um lagarto, um dragão.

Katrine deu um passo para trás, o ruivo percebeu satisfeito que ela provavelmente reconhecia um de seus algozes. Jana pasma, exclamou:

-- Um... Espectro!

O Espectro apresentou-se, inclinando-se discretamente em respeito ao ruivo ao seu lado:

-- Me chame de Radamanthys de Wyvern... Jana, Caçadora da Luz.

Jana arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curiosa: -- Me conhece?

Radamanthys respondeu com indiferença:

-- A fama das Caçadoras de Ártemis a precede. – Olhou para Katrine, que não desviou o rosto embora contraísse os olhos, tensa: -- Além do fato de me lembrar de sua amiga.

Wyvern se aproximou de Katrine que deu um passo inseguro para trás, olhando fixo para o que ele trazia nas mãos: ele segurava um par de algemas feitas com um aço escuro que continha um brilho esverdeado, mórbido. As algemas presas por uma corrente que ligavam uma a outra, para que se prendessem os pés.

Ele entregou-as a Jana, que olhou para o objeto já compreendendo o que o Espectro queria:

-- Meu Senhor Hades ordenou que sua prisioneira seja acorrentada, para que diante de Sua presença, se recorde de onde é seu verdadeiro lugar.

-- Tudo bem. Por mim não faz a menor diferença, me deixa mais tranqüila saber que ela não vai poder me esfaquear pelas costas.

Disse a Caçadora da Luz, já puxando as mãos de Katrine que não reagia, a única coisa que fez foi soltar um silvo baixo e aflito quando Jana lhe fechou com força a algema nos pulsos pálidos. Logo em seguida prendeu também seus tornozelos.

O ruivo apenas observava a cena, gostaria ele mesmo de ter o prazer de acorrentar a traidora, mas não se rebaixaria ao ponto de toca-la.

Eles subiram da encosta em direção ao palácio de Hades. Mais à frente o prédio da Primeira Prisão não seria empecilho, já que os três estavam acompanhados de um dos Juízes de Hades, os mais poderosos guerreiros do Submundo.

Jana ia ao lado de Radamanthys, o ruivo seguindo junto com Katrine, que pela lentidão com que se arrastava, demonstrava bem seu desgosto com o retorno ao reino de Hades:

-- Então... o Senhor Hades despertou mais uma vez seus Espectros?

-- Por que a surpresa, Caçadora? Por acaso não é meu Senhor aquele que controla os espíritos?

Ela continuou, pensativa: -- Mas isso não quer dizer que ele aceitou fazer parte da Aliança, né?

O ruivo seguia atrás, ouvindo a conversa ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava com força Katrine pelo ombro. Radamathys olhou para Jana com ar de superioridade:

-- Não seja tola, Caçadora. Sabe bem que o Senhor Hades ganha com qualquer que seja o resultado dessa guerra. Não importa quem vença lá em cima, no final, todos acabam aqui.

A Caçadora da Luz respondeu séria, ofendida com as palavras de Wyvern:

-- Tola eu seria se realmente acreditasse que Uranos não tentará se apossar do trono de Hades, Wyvern.

Foi à vez do ruivo fazer uma observação: -- Realmente... concordo com a Jana. Se ele não se sente ameaçado, Radamanthys, porque despertar seus mais fortes combatentes?

Wyvern apenas lançou-lhe um olhar sobre os ombros, sabia que não deveria responder de forma agressiva àquele petulante emplumado. Conhecia bem os parentes de seu Senhor:

-- Não questiono os desígnios de sua deusa, Caçadora. Creio que não se importará em não questionar os desígnios do meu.

Jana calou-se, olhando desconfiada para o ruivo que compartilhou de seus pressentimentos. Talvez, não fosse tão fácil se apoderar das _Essências_ como eles haviam pensado.

Ao redor das quatro figuras que avançam rumo ao templo de Hades, os uivos e gemidos dos condenados, continuavam incessantes.

* * *

Apolo fechou a porta atrás de si, sem nenhum ruído. Cada gesto emitido pelo deus era repleto de uma delicadeza impar... o que condizia com sua aparência. Solo sentou-se comodamente na poltrona atrás da mesa do escritório, encarando Valkyria que permanecia em pé com os braços para trás, cabeça baixa esperando a punição que Aidan lhe daria.

Ouviu-o perguntar, enquanto esse olhava pela janela as duas Vans que manobravam no pátio interno da mansão:

-- Não sei o que passou pela cabeça de minha Irmã ao manda-las arrastar até aqui os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Porém, no momento foi o melhor a se fazer... Ainda não recebemos sequer noticias de Athena e estando eles conosco, é melhor que do outro lado. Ao menos sabe me informar se os guerreiros de Bronze foram encontrados?

Valkyria respondeu erguendo os olhos para ele:

-- Não senhor. Quando o senhor Posseidon soube que estávamos atrás dos guerreiros de Ouro, da própria boca de minha deusa, enviou seus Marinas para encontrarem os santos de Bronze.

Aidan suspirou sem encarar Posseidon, que cruzou os braços levemente irritado, mas continuou falando:

-- Recebeu noticias de seus Marinas, meu Tio?

-- Poucas, nenhuma delas faz referência ao paradeiro dos guerreiros de bronze. Mas tive que chamá-los de volta, por culpa dos últimos acontecimentos.

O deus Sol se mostrou preocupado: -- Acontecimentos?

-- Exatamente, meu Sobrinho. Uranos ousou um ataque em meus domínios.

-- Como é? – Apolo finalmente demonstrou algo além de presunção, mostrou-se indignado: -- Ele ousou? Em seu Reino? Tentaram invadir essa Ilha ou o seu templo?

Solo estalou os dedos com irritação crescente:

-- Não. Ele sabe que se o fizesse, seria o fim da guerra velada. Creio que precise de mais tempo para equipar seus exércitos e se possível tomar posse de todos os cavaleiros de Athena. Tendo ao seu lado os guerreiros dedicados a deusa da Guerra, sua possibilidade de vitória aumentaria em centenas de vezes.

Valkyria completou: -- Ele atacou diretamente dos domínios do deus Pai, Senhor. Enviou relâmpagos e destruiu a embarcação na qual rumávamos para cá. Duas das Caçadoras foram atingidas...

-- E como elas estão? – Valkyria não se sentiu confortada com a pergunta de Apolo por não o imaginar preocupado, apenas temeroso por perder parte da força de defesa contra Uranos:

-- Estão bem. Recuperadas. O Senhor as viu... foi Atalanta e... Daphne.

A Caçadora do Fogo visualizou um pequeno lampejo de genuína preocupação abrandar o semblante altivo do deus Sol, mas esse sumiu tal qual como apareceu, num instante.

Desviou os olhos novamente para o pátio, viu as duas Vans estacionadas e saltando de dentro delas, os doze rapazes acompanhados das Caçadoras e dos três Solaris, ainda trajados de suas armaduras:

-- Apesar do resultado do pequeno impasse na planície, nota-se que são os verdadeiros guerreiros de Athena. Resistiram com bravura.

Apolo voltou a atenção para dentro da sala, coçou o queixo pensativo:

-- ... Ao menos serviu de alguma coisa a impulsividade de minha Irmã. Diga-me Valkyria... onde estão as outras Caçadoras? Estando nós em total estado de prontidão precisamos ficar despertos para a possibilidade de um ataque surpresa. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder qualquer um de vista.

Valkyria respondeu, dessa vez consciente de que a idéia de mandar as duas companheiras para a missão no Submundo, não partira de Ártemis e tampouco dela mesma, representante da deusa Lua sempre que Ela não se encontrava presente:

-- Jana e Katrine receberam ordens para que rumassem até o Submundo. Para que trouxessem as Essências, Senhor.

O cosmo do deus Sol voltou a emanar de si, Solo e Valkyria protegeram os rostos da forte luz dourada que saltava de seu corpo até o teto, era como olhar diretamente para o próprio sol. Aidan novamente cheio de sua presença de deus imortal questionou Valkyria, com olhar furioso:

-- Você enviou a mais irresponsável das Caçadoras ao lado daquela traidora vil para o Submundo?

Val respondeu mantendo sua postura firme, sem arredar o pé do lugar, sabia que dessa vez a responsabilidade não era sua:

-- Eu não, Senhor Apolo... Foi o Senhor seu Tio, Posseidon, quem o fez.

Solo revirou os olhos entediado, imaginando a conversa que o aguardava.

* * *

Jana ao lado do ruivo e da acorrentada Katrine, curvou-se respeitosamente ao deus do Submundo. Desconfiada por ver ao seu lado duas outras figuras.

Do lado direito do trono de Hades estava um segundo Espectro... armadura negra como a de Wyvern, cabelos igualmente escuros e um olhar penetrante e audacioso. Parecia arredio com os visitantes.

E do lado esquerdo, o terceiro Espectro... cabelos claros que cobriam parcialmente seu rosto, esse porém, tinha um semblante mais tranqüilo, embora o meio sorriso sádico em seus lábios, despertasse nele arrepios tensos.

Hades tranqüilamente fitava o ruivo e Jana, sem nem ao menos dirigir sua atenção a Katrine, por fim apresentou:

-- Creio que deva lhe apresentar meus guerreiros, Caçadora... Já que mostra um olhar tão curioso aos dois. – Ele apontou para o rapaz à direita: -- Esse é o segundo Juiz do Submundo, o Espectro dono de uma esmagadora habilidade de combate... Aiacos de Garuda.

Aiacos encarou a Caçadora, que manteve o olhar nele, ainda ouvindo Hades apresentar o terceiro Espectro:

-- E esse a minha esquerda é o terceiro Juiz, Minos de Griffon. Ambos, juntos com Radamathys de Wyvern ao seu lado, foram despertados recentemente por minha vontade.

Jana perguntou, tomando o cuidado de não demonstrar nenhuma petulância:

-- Entendo Senhor... Isso me leva a acreditar que percebeu a necessidade de proteger seu reino contra as investidas de Uranos e os outros, não?

O deus suspirou: -- Não.

A Caçadora se calou diante da resposta, esperando o que o ruivo tinha a dizer:

-- Ah não, Senhor meu Tio? Então por que se dar ao trabalho de despertar seus mais fortes Espectros? Aliás, no caminho pra cá vi outros guerreiros seus, entre eles, Lune de Balron e Sylphid de Basilisco. Me pareceu mais que uma reunião de velhos amigos...

Hades nem ao menos se levantou de seu trono. Sorriu diante da impulsividade das palavras do rapaz:

-- Não te cansa ser sempre tão... precipitado, meu Sobrinho? É claro que não os despertei por motivos tolos e humanos como me sentir ameaçado por Uranos. Ele não se atreveria a interferir nos meus domínios, sabe que sou o equilíbrio entre a existência e a inexistência da vida. Se meus Espectros estão aqui, o motivo é vocês.

Jana resmungou virando o rosto para o lado: -- Pfff, estou lisonjeada...

O deus voltou-se para ela e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, curioso com suas palavras: -- O que disse, Caçadora?

Ela tornou a encara-lo com respeito: -- Nada, Senhor... Apenas me ocorreu que se já sabia de nossa vinda, deve saber também o motivo de estarmos aqui.

-- É obvio que sim, Jana da Luz. – Finalmente ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para que Aiacos e Minos se retirassem junto com Radamanthys.

Quando os dois passaram ao seu lado, Jana sentiu os cosmos agressivos e o olhar agudo de Aiacos sobre ela, a garota não se deixou intimidar. Mantendo sua postura e sua atenção ao Garuda, até esse cruzar as imensas portas de acesso à sala principal do templo e sair do recinto.

Ouviu Hades continuar, aproximando-se deles:

-- Vocês desejam que eu lhes entregue as _Essências_, não é assim?

Ela confirmou: -- Sim Senhor. Posseidon me mandou até aqui para negociar a devolução das _Essências_. Como deve saber, estamos com os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena ao nosso lado.

Hades colocou-se à frente dela, que ficou paralisada com o cosmo negro que ele emanava. Frio, petrificante:

-- E o que fez o tolo de meu Irmão acreditar que Eu ajudaria os infames guerreiros de Athena, depois do que eles fizeram ao meu Reino? Faz idéia de quanto tempo me custou recuperar-Me? Erguer novamente meus domínios?

Jana tentou argumentar, com uma ponta de ironia que com grande esforço mantinha presa dentro de si:

-- Bom, Senhor... Eles estavam fazendo o que lhes foi ordenado. O que estão destinados a fazer, proteger os humanos.

A Caçadora viu os olhos do deus brilharem para ela, pela primeira vez desde que pisara no Submundo, sentiu-se ameaçada. Sabia que eram os domínios de Hades e se ele quisesse, mesmo com o ruivo ao seu lado, poderia destruir seu corpo mortal de mulher com apenas um lampejo de seu cosmo. Ainda mais estando ela sem sua Aljava protetora.

O ruivo intercedeu por Jana, que permanecia calada e pensativa:

-- É, Tio. E tem mais, Posseidon também teve seus prejuízos com os guerreiros de Athena, mas mesmo a contra-gosto está ajudando. Porque sabe que eles são uma aquisição importante para as forças de resistência da Aliança.

Hades desviou os olhos de Jana e concentrou-se no sobrinho: -- Eu não faço parte da Aliança, meu Sobrinho. Portanto, não me sinto inclinado a auxilia-los.

A Caçadora respirou tensa, com a certeza de que Hades não abriria mão das _Essências_ tão facilmente, ainda mais depois do que os cavaleiros de Athena lhe fizeram. O deus do Submundo sabia ser vaidoso.

O ruivo passou a mão na nuca, meditando numa maneira de convencer o tio.

-- Senhor, posso fazer uma observação? – Quis saber.

-- Nada o impede, meu sobrinho. Faça.

-- Disse que despertou seus Espectros por nossa causa, então deve estar prevendo a utilização deles num futuro próximo, né?

-- Certamente. – Sorriu malicioso para os três.

Foi o estopim para que a Caçadora adivinhasse os planos do deus. Finalmente ela percebeu o que Hades queria. Sabia que a proposta tinha que ser feita agora, com essa deixa que o ruivo lhe dera:

-- Senhor... se por acaso, dermos aos seus Espectros a chance de duelarem contra os Cavaleiros de Athena, tendo a oportunidade de revanche contra o que lhes foi feito no passado... Teríamos a esperança de adquirir as Essências?

Hades caminhou tranqüilamente até seu trono, onde uma pesada cortina de veludo roxo caia do teto ao chão, notoriamente protegendo uma segunda sala atrás do trono do deus.

Ele puxou o tecido, deixando a vista o majestoso altar de pedra, algo pulsava dentro de uma cúpula de vidro: Vermelho vivo, um órgão... Katrine ao lado de Jana arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o que era. Sentindo o vazio no lugar onde ele lhe faltava. Seu coração.

Jana e o ruivo se arrepiaram diante da visão, era grotesco ver o coração da Caçadora das Trevas pulsando a parte de seu corpo. Hades continuou encarando fascinado o órgão ao mesmo tempo em que respondia a pergunta da Caçadora da Luz:

-- Como pode ver, elas não estão comigo nesse momento, Caçadora. Mas sim. Se os guerreiros de Athena se atreverem a descer até aqui dispostos a dar até mesmo suas novas vidas num duelo contra meu Espectros, eu as entrego.

Ele olhou para Katrine, que ao ver seu coração sob a cúpula vítrea, gemeu baixo, como um lamento. O deus concluiu com um prazer sádico:

-- Porém, apenas as _Essências_. O coração da Caçadora das Trevas jamais sairá daqui... Afinal, como diz um antigo ditado humano, lar é o onde o coração está. E _esse_... é o lar dela.

Jana fechou o cenho, num movimento imitado pelo ruivo: -- Não faço questão de levar nada além das _Essências_, Senhor.

Hades concluiu o assunto com uma única frase, deixando claro que não havia mais o que conversar:

-- Que assim seja.

O ruivo entendeu que era a hora de partirem assim que viu o Wyvern entrar na sala com o ruído alto da porta se arrastando no piso frio de mármore escuro. Fez um sinal de cabeça para Jana, que o seguiu acompanhada por Katrine, com Radamanthys à frente deles.

A garota não sabia como daria a noticia a Valkyria, as demais Caçadoras e aos dourados. Odiava ser portadora de noticias como: "vocês terão de lutar até quase a morte com os Espectros de Hades que estão cheios de vontade se vingar"; mas reconhecia que não havia outra maneira, ou recuperavam as _Essências_, ou o tempo correria ainda mais veloz contra eles.

E o Tempo, assim como Hades, não estava ao lado da Aliança.

Jana comentou com o ruivo, com um sorriso nervoso: -- É... eu não vou ser a alegria da festa quando voltar...

* * *

A tarde estava particularmente abafada. Os ventiladores mal davam vazão e o clima era semelhante à de um forno pré-aquecido. O ar parado e pesado e o cheiro de maresia causava desconforto, menor apenas que a sensação de total deslocamento que os rapazes sentiam após os ultimo acontecimentos.

Distribuídos pela espaçosa sala no fim do corredor do primeiro andar, alguns espalhados pelas poltronas macias, outros no chão notaram que o cômodo serviu bem como uma enfermaria improvisada.

Pirro o líder dos três Solaris, já sem sua armadura analisava o pulso de Dohko, que a contra gosto respondia-lhe que já não sentia mais dor:

-- Ta tudo bem, depois de uma sova nada como uma boa dose de cosmo energia pra curar, né?

Mu ao lado de Pirro olhava interessado para o pulso do Libra, verificando que realmente não havia mais mostras de nenhum ferimento no local. Até mesmos os arranhões dele mesmo e dos amigos haviam se curado. Quis saber:

-- Eu acho que não entendi direito. Essa cosmo energia tem poderes de curativos também?

O Solaris que já não contava com a ajuda dos irmãos, que deixaram a mansão no inicio da tarde para cuidarem da segurança da Ilha até a chegada dos demais Marinas de Posseidon, se mostrava totalmente diferente do guerreiro que os enfretara pela manhã.

Era um rapaz sorridente e tranqüilo, cheio de simpatia, contrastando com a primeira impressão que os dourados fizeram dele.

Perceberam que de fato, ele apenas cumprira com as ordens que lhes foram dadas: Testar as habilidades e o nível de poder do Cavaleiros de Athena.

E foi o que ele fez.

Muito bem, aliás, concluiu Máscara da Morte extremamente enraivecido pelo ultimo duelo.

Pirro respondeu a Mu: -- Apesar da nossa cosmo energia servir até mesmo para que sobrevivamos a situações extremas onde outros humanos jamais conseguiriam, Mu, nem todos possuem tal poder de cura.

Shaka juntou-se a Mu prestando atenção as explicações do Solaris, enquanto Saga e Afrodite pararam o diálogo com Shura e Deba para também ouvir:

-- Então como conseguiu apenas se utilizando de seu cosmo curar nossos ferimentos?

-- Esse dom me foi dado por meu pai, Apolo. – Ele sorriu, mas não orgulhoso, era um riso cheio de gratidão.

Saga não entendeu: -- Fala de Aidan? Eu não entendo, Pirro. Ele parece ser mais novo que eu, como pode ser seu pai?

O Solaris se levantou, deixando Dohko tentando simular um golpe de kung-fu a fim de acabar com suas dúvidas quanto à cura exercita por Pirro:

-- Vocês cavaleiros de Athena renasceram. Ganharam uma nova vida dada por sua deusa. Nós Solaris não. Despertamos dentro do corpo de humanos comuns, escolhidos por Apolo, por motivos especiais, para que tomássemos parte de seu exército.

Aldebaran foi o autor da pergunta seguinte, se aproveitando da vontade do jovem em responder qualquer questão:

-- Então... também tinham uma vida comum antes disso aqui? Como nós?

-- Exatamente Aldebaran. Mas quando despertamos, percebemos que a nossa maior missão na Terra era lutar ao lado de nosso deus, nosso pai. Em mim, assim como em meus dois irmãos, despertaram-se os três filhos de Apolo: Asclépio, Ciro e Faetonte.

Aiolia juntou-se ao grupo que se formava em torno do rapaz:

-- Esses são os nomes de suas armaduras? Assim como a Aljava de Gorgona da Palas?

-- Exatamente. Nossas armaduras levam os nossos nomes mitológicos. Eu, como Asclépio, recebi em meu cosmo o dom da cura, assim como no passado. Poder herdado pelo deus Sol, da medicina... Apolo, meu pai.

Mu meditou por alguns segundos, lembrando-se da luta pela manhã. Recordou-se claramente das táticas utilizadas por seus amigos, da maneira como todos explodiram seus cosmos e como fizeram uso deles em defesa contra os ataques dos Solaris:

-- Então, acha que com o despertar de nossos cosmos, também relembramos partes de nossas antigas técnicas? Como no caso de Camus, que usou o poder do gelo? Ou eu, que criei uma parede protetora em ao redor dos meus amigos?

Camus do outro lado da sala, também indagou Pirro, elevando a voz para se fazer ouvir a distancia:

-- Eu só fiz o que meu instinto me ordenou, valendo-me do pouco que me lembrei de quando estava no parque, sendo atacado por Valkyria. Acha que isso faz parte do que vivemos no passado? Que estamos recobrando nossas antigas memórias?

Pirro sacudiu a cabeça, negando:

-- Creio que não, cavaleiros... Nós Solaris nos lembramos de todas nossas técnicas porque nossas vidas passadas, os espíritos dos filhos de Apolo, despertaram em nós. No caso de vocês, ganharam uma nova vida... não é possível que isso faça parte das memórias de suas lutas de vidas passadas.

-- Então? – Afrodite se mostrando tão confuso e curioso quanto os outros.

-- Então... – Eles se viraram para Palas que entrava sozinha na sala, e que ouvira parte da conversa quando se aproximava das portas abertas:

-- ... Que o que fizeram, foi usarem seus instintos. Mesmo sem memórias de suas vidas como cavaleiros sagrados, seus cosmos reagem quando suas vidas são ameaçadas.

Milo ao lado de Aiolos e Carlo, expressou sua opinião:

-- Como no dia em que fomos atacados? O cosmo reage a fim de que possamos nos defender?

Palas afirmou com um gesto: -- Exatamente. Mesmo que não se lembrem de suas técnicas passadas, seus cosmos os impulsiona a lutar. Porque essa... é a sagrada missão de vocês. E foi por isso que Athena os enviou.

A Caçadora olhou para o Solaris, ainda com ressentimento pelo ataque sofrido pelos rapazes colocados a cuidados delas por Ártemis – na atual ausência de Athena:

-- Como eles estão, Pirro?

Ele sacudiu os ombros, tranqüilo de que fizera um bom trabalho:

-- Muito melhores. Nenhum osso quebrado, nenhum hematoma. Diria que estão prontos para outra.

Milo respondeu, indignando-se com a piada e péssimo gosto:

-- E eu diria que to prontinho pra afundar a cara do primeiro que tentar me enfiar a mão de novo.

-- Se precisar de ajuda pra dar umas porradas, é só chamar, Escorpião. Não escapei de uma pra virar saco de pancada. – Concordou Máscara da Morte, de cara fechada.

Pirro sorriu, deixando a sala e percebendo Daphne entrar e esparramar-se sobre um sofá de dois lugares.

A Caçadora da Água fitou Dohko, rindo divertida de seus movimentos de artes-marcias:

-- Calma ae, Tigrão! Tu ta inteirinho, e por mais que o Escorpião e o Carlão aqui não goste... – Olhou para os dois, Máscara da Morte acendendo um cigarro e saindo varanda a fora, Milo desviando os olhos incomodado: -- ... Acho que não vai demorar muito até a Aliança pedir pra vocês darem a cara pra bater, de novo!

Mu ignorando a ultimo comentário da Baixinha, sentou-se ao lado da giganta, interrogando-a. Suas duvidas ainda lhe enchendo de suspeitas:

-- O que vem a ser essa tal Aliança que vocês tanto falam, Palas?

A Caçadora inclinou-se apoiando o cotovelo sobre as coxas carnudas, coçou o nariz pensativa, enfim virou-se para ele:

-- Existem mais de dois lados em uma guerra. A Aliança é a força de resistência criada por Apolo contra as investidas de Uranos, que pretende atacar os deuses e os humanos.

Shaka avaliou: -- Temos então os dois lados. Quais seriam as outras faces dessa disputa ainda velada?

Daphne sentou-se, lançou um olhar agudo para Palas. Ambas não tinham ainda autorização para contar-lhes sobre todos os aspectos da futura grande guerra que estava por vir. A Caçadora da Terra esfregou as mãos nas pernas, sem jeito:

-- Não estamos de posse dessas informações, ainda.

-- Vem com essa! – Aiolia se levantou: -- Não querem é abrir o bico pra nós. Primeiro a gente leva um pau, depois nossos parentes somem, em seguida levamos outra surra dos tais guerreiros de Apolo a mando dele! E ainda nos negam informações!!

Camus fez couro ao Leão, porém, diferente desse, mantendo o controle na voz:

-- O que nos faz duvidar de qual seja o lado errado da história.

-- Olha, me desculpem, mas vocês estão reclamando de barriga cheia. – Respondeu Daphne, depois encarou cada um deles, ignorando seus semblantes indignados: -- Não fomos nós quem enviou gente pra porrar vocês. Muito pelo contrário...

O Aquário resmungou, vendo Afrodite ao seu lado não conter o riso cúmplice:

-- Dessa parte eu discordo.

A Caçadora da Água deu de ombros:

-- Ok, com exceção do Gelinho ali. Todos os outros foram ajudados por nós, que arriscamos nossas peles e nossas identidades para isso. Inclusive por alguns arriscamos o objetivo acima das próprias leis da sociedade.

Olhou através do vidro para Máscara da Morte, que virou-se para ela, soltando uma baforada em meio a um riso de deboche. Ela continuou:

-- Valkyria arriscou sua posição, cumprindo as ordens de Ártemis indo contra a vontade da Aliança. Atalanta se arriscou salvando o Shaka da queda hoje cedo, quase foi junto. Sem contar o raio que levou no meio do chifre e que deixou ela piscando mais que vaga-lume de bunda frouxa.

Ouviu as risadas incontidas de Milo, Aiolia e Shura. Lá fora a gargalhada que Carlo dava com vontade e sem disfarçar.

Continuo seu relatório, contendo a vontade de rir também:

-- Valkyria, Palas, Atalanta e eu nos colocamos à frente de vocês contra os próprios Solaris de Apolo. Jana agora ta no Inferno, e isso não é uma força de expressão! Então se a gente ta pedindo só mais um tempo, acham que é muito?

Foi Dohko quem seriamente respondeu pelo grupo, respirando fundo diante do discurso da jovem:

-- Achamos sim. Pelo menos vocês sabem pelo que e porque estão lutando. Nós não.

Saga concluiu por ele:

-- E se acham que estão se esforçando muito, imagina o que é para nós passar por tudo isso. De uma hora pra outra, sem saber o motivo. Vocês nasceram para serem Caçadoras, nós até alguns dias atrás, havíamos nascido apenas para sermos simples mortais com contas pra pagar no fim do mês.

Palas encarou Saga: -- Vocês não sabem nada da gente.

Milo observou, levantando-se de sua poltrona:

-- Nem vocês de nós. Então não vem com essa ladainha de dizer que a gente é mal agradecido.

Camus caminhou em direção a saída da sala:

-- Se pelo menos falassem, talvez pudéssemos entender seus motivos e se ouvissem, vocês entenderiam os nossos.

Saga suspirou, apanhando o casaco de moleton imundo e esfarrapado atirado sobre o encosto da poltrona aveludada, seguiu pelo caminho que o Aquário fizera ao deixar o cômodo:

-- To vendo que hoje a gente não vai mais conseguir nenhuma informação relevante. Eu vou tomar um banho. Espero estar menos imundo e mais tranqüilo para o jantar. Aliás... – Virou-se para Palas antes de cruzar a batente da porta dupla:

-- ... Espero também que dessa vez a gente possa contar com a presença de Apolo e Posseidon, nosso anfitriões, não?

Foi Daphne quem respondeu pelo rapaz, num tom baixo:

-- Eu não contaria muito com isso, talvez Aidan e Solo tenham assuntos relacionados à Aliança a tratar.

O Gêmeos soltou um riso debochado. Típico da atual situação. Foi seguido de Shura e os outros, deixando as Caçadoras solitárias na sala, com exceção de Máscara da Morte, que continuou fumando tranqüilamente seu cigarro.

Ouviu Daphne perguntar alto para ele:

-- Não vai com seus amigos?

-- Não são meus amigos. – Ele pensou um pouco, atirando a bituca de cigarro num vaso ao lado da mureta coberta de ramos verdes: -- São meus companheiros de armas. E de mais a mais... prefiro isso aqui...

Olhou sorrindo malicioso para as duas: -- Do que a cadeia.

* * *

O ruivo subiu na embarcação, ouvindo os resmungos incessantes de Caronte, apoiando-se sobre o remo fincado na margem arenosa do rio Aqueronte.

Jana observou atentamente Radamanthys apanhar as chaves escuras e comidas de ferrugem para abrir as algemas de Katrine, mas pediu a ele:

-- Acredito que seu Senhor iria preferir que ela fosse libertada apenas na margem oposta. Afinal ainda estamos no coração de seus domínios...

O Wyvern olhou indagador para a Caçadora, que simulou seu mais ingênuo olhar. O ruivo ouviu o Espectro falar com ela, sério, desconfiado:

-- Não confio em vocês. Não confio em qualquer um que esteja protegendo os infames cavaleiros de Athena, que uma vez ousarem se erguer contra a vontade dos deuses.

Jana cruzou os braços, sorriu para ele, sem se desfazer de sua postura rija:

-- Não estou pedindo que confie em mim. Aliás, pelo que eu vi não confiam em ninguém já que seu senhor os despertou. E vocês, podem sair daí, que faz um bom tempo que sei que estão nos acompanhando...

Olhou para trás, vendo figuras escuras tomarem forma... Aiacos e Minos os seguira todo o percurso. O ruivo apenas assobiou, já imaginando que seu Tio não era a pessoa mais confiável no mundo, por isso a extrema precaução com eles três. Katrine tencionou os ombros, incomodada.

O Garuda aproximou-se com passos ligeiros até Jana.

O ruivo não se mostrava preocupado, continuou em pé sobre a embarcação, entediado com tudo aquilo.

A Caçadora sentiu novamente o Cosmo agressivo de Aiacos, dessa vez não se conteve, deixou que sua cosmo energia límpida como uma tênue luz branca, emanasse de seu corpo. O Espectro estreitou os olhos para a jovem, mantendo-os nos dela:

-- Não devíamos deixar vocês subirem. Não confio em você... ta escondendo alguma coisa.

-- Por que não tenta me prender aqui, Garuda?

-- Pois eu deveria. – Os dois cosmos quase se chocando acima deles.

-- Não seja tolo, Aiacos. -- Ouviram a voz calma de Minos:

-- Prende-las aqui, mesmo com a autorização dele... – O Griffon apontou para o ruivo: -- Seria idiotice.

Wyvern foi obrigado a concordar com o terceiro Juiz:

-- Os Cavaleiros de Athena não descerão aqui por duas Caçadoras de Ártemis. Deixe-as ir. No momento certo eles virão, pois temos algo que lhes pertence. E então, estaremos esperando.

Aiacos afastou-se de Jana, sem diminuir a intensidade de seu cosmo. Sentindo o olhar perfurante da Caçadora cruzar com o seu:

-- Você não é o que parece.

Jana apanhou as chaves da algema com Radamanthys, empurrando Katrine para dentro da embarcação precária de Caronte:

-- Não sou, Aiacos. Assim como vocês, que não voltaram a vida apenas para duelarem com os guerreiros de Athena. Parece que todo mundo aqui tem seus segredinhos, né não?

Aiacos se afastou, com o punho cerrado, brigando intimamente consigo mesmo contra o desejo de detê-las ali. Minos e Radamanthys permaneceram no mesmo lugar onde se encontravam... se o Garuda ousasse um ataque contra as Caçadoras, teriam que intervir, pois esse certamente não era o desejo de seu deus, Hades.

Caronte jogou o remo na água escura, deslizando o barco para longe da margem, atirando um punhado de liquido frio e lodoso para dentro dele. O ruivo pousou a mão no ombro de Jana, sentindo os músculos rígidos da Caçadora, que mesmo tomando distancia, era fitada pelos três Juizes:

-- Se comportou bem. Eles não fariam nada, estão apenas ansiosos para se vingarem de Athena e de seus cavaleiros.

A jovem respondeu, ainda encarando as figuras que diminuíam em seu campo de visão, pela distancia que tomavam:

-- É isso que me preocupa. Hades deixou claro que não faz parte da Aliança... Com os Espectros com essa sede de vingança, talvez ele decida se juntar ao outro lado.

O ruivo fechou o cenho, respondeu friamente:

-- Se for assim, então os Espectros terão o que desejam, uma nova e verdadeira batalha contra os Guerreiros Sagrados de Athena.

Caronte seguiu remando, a madeira fina rangendo abafada. O céu escuro de manchas vermelhas, salpicado de estrelas opacas iluminando parcamente o caminho deles rio adentro.

O barqueiro iniciou novamente seus resmungos:

-- Seria bom, dar de novo um chute na bunda daqueles moleques. Me deixaram mal com meu Senhor da ultima vez que passaram por aqui. É sempre a mesma coisa, as confusões lá de cima vindo acabar aqui embaixo. Espero que da próxima vez, vocês fiquem pra sempre...

_**Continua...**_


	12. A GUERRA, O FERREIRO E A DISCÓRDIA

**RENASCER DOURADO Capitulo XII**

_**A Guerra, o Ferreiro e a Discórdia**_

****

**GRÉCIA – Ilha Vulcânica de Lenmo –**

O calor dentro das inúmeras cavernas do Vulcão Naxo era escaldante. Qualquer humano comum que pisasse ali não duraria mais que alguns minutos, se não pelos efeitos sufocantes e venenosos dos gases, pelo calor de derreter a pele e transformar os ossos em cinzas.

A iluminação era conseguida apenas através das poucas tochas espalhadas aqui e ali e da lava avermelhada incandescente, dando um tom rubro às paredes de terra cinzenta.

O tilintar alto do atrito incessante de metal contra metal indicando-lhe a direção que devia tomar.

... Cada vez mais próximo, ecoando em seus ouvidos.

A jovem de cabelos longos e negros como a noite, preso num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, trajava uma túnica branca e translúcida e calçava um par de sandálias em tiras que iam até seus joelhos. Um adorno em sua testa deixava a mostra uma meia lua cintilante de cristal... Apesar da leveza de seus trajes, o calor a fazia transpirar, desejosa por concluir logo sua missão.

Seu arco de ouro descansava em seu ombro, junto com a aljava repleta de flechas douradas presas a suas costas. Sabia que ali dentro não precisaria fazer uso de suas armas. Não na sua presença. Não contra seu meio irmão.

Viu a sua figura tomar forma em meio a fumaça que feria seus olhos azuis claros: o homem não era muito alto, porém, tinha um porte atlético. Músculos brilhantes banhados de suor trabalhando com ardor em uma peça.

O Martelo em contato com o metal produzia inúmeras labaredas no ar, era quase mágica a maneira como elas se assemelhavam a minúsculas estrelas que dançavam em volta dele. Pó de estrelas...

O homem parou, voltando-se imediatamente para a garota. Tinha olhos profundos e maduros demais para a idade que aparentava, cabelos curtos acobreados, pele bronzeada e ombros largos.

Ele sorriu para ela, pousando levemente o gigante Martelo sobre a rocha que usava como apoio para sua escultura:

-- Minha querida, mesmo que não eu não possa, assim como os mortais e imortais, perceber seus passos leves de caçadora ainda sinto seu cosmo divino.

A moça inclinou-se em respeito ao homem, que se aproximava com passos curtos e arrastados até ela. A perna direita pendendo mais pesada que à esquerda, levantava-a com um esforço controlado... o rapaz era manco, coxo.

Levou a mão ao ombro dela, que notou mais uma vez como era incrível sua capacidade de ser tão preciso e potente com os mais variados metais e tão delicado com aqueles aos quais tinha afeição:

-- Meu Irmão...

-- Levante-se, minha Irmã! – Ordenou ele placidamente: -- Aqui somos todos iguais, principalmente agora com a grande hora chegando.

Ela seguiu atrás dele até uma rocha íngreme que despencava direto até o mar de lava abaixo:

-- Então... por que ainda não se juntou a nós, aos da Aliança? Apenas sua presença já nos fortaleceria.

-- Eu sei... mas ainda tenho trabalho a fazer. Muito trabalho. Alguns de nossos Irmãos, não estão de posse das armaduras de seus guerreiros sagrados, perdidas há muito ou destruídas durante inúmeras guerras passadas. Preciso ajudá-los.

Ele percebeu o semblante dela ser tomado por uma ansiedade voraz, não era preciso dizer nada, conhecia a impulsividade da meia-Irmã:

-- Creio que não foi enviada até aqui apenas para uma visita, não é?

-- Está certo... – Chutou uma pedra na lava, vendo-a ser engolida pelo calor escaldante: -- A essa altura já deve saber do desaparecimento de Athena...

O homem aspirou profundamente, sua garganta nem mesmo se irritou com o excesso de fumaça, habitava aqueles vulcões há eras, seu cosmo imortal lhe sustentava ali embaixo:

-- Sei. Assim como sei que foi você quem escoltou seus Cavaleiros de Ouro até a Ilha de nosso Tio Posseidon.

-- Sabe também que durante a ultima batalha que travaram contra Hades, em suas ultimas encarnações, perderam suas armaduras sagradas?

-- Certamente.

-- Pois foi para isso que vim, meu Irmão. Não existe mais alguém que possa reconstruir os trajes de guerra dos Cavaleiros de Athena... apenas você. Só você pode não apenas recria-los, como também nutri-los com o poder suficiente para a nova Guerra Santa que se aproxima.

O rapaz sorriu, se afastando alguns passos dela, chamou com um aceno longo com sua mão enorme e dedos curtos:

-- Venha, quero que veja uma coisa.

A jovem seguiu caverna adentro. Chegou numa câmara escura, uma rocha do tamanho de uma mesa de jantar colocada propositalmente à entrada de uma antecâmara, ainda menor, ocultando dentro dela algo de valor inestimável. Viu os músculos do rapaz saltarem, veias grossas destacarem em seus braços quando ele afastou a pedra.

A moça arregalou os olhos, admirada com o que viu: um brilho dourado como o dia lhe chegou aos olhos, enchendo seu rosto de luz.

Doze caixas.

Doze urnas douradas distribuídas por uma prateleira alta feita toda de rocha vulcânica.

Ela sorriu ainda com o rosto tomado de surpresa, sem tirar os olhos das urnas nem mesmo para ver o sorriso satisfeito do meio-Irmão:

-- Como você...?

-- Eu imaginei que logo viria me pedir algo do tipo, quando um dos meus guerreiros me chegou com a noticia que suas Caçadoras haviam encontrado os doze cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena. Trabalhei durante os últimos dias e noites nelas. Estão prontas.

A garota deu um tapa forte em seu ombro, piscando sapeca:

-- Bom trabalho, meu Irmão.

Ela o encarou, fazendo mais uma vez sua reverencia, rendendo a ele a honra que esse merecia por sua dedicação:

-- Digno do deus ferreiro, o escultor dos metais celestiais, das forjas e do fogo. Digno de você, Hefesto!

**GRÉCIA – Ilha de Psinoe –**

Dohko ensinava alguns golpes de kung-fu para Shura, que depois de uma queda onde ralou as costas achou melhor desistir das "aulas" e ficar na esteira com Afrodite, que preocupado com sua forma física, não desleixou de seus exercícios matinais.

Aiolia junto com os três fazia uso dos alferes na academia improvisada na casa de piscina da mansão de Solo.

Pelas janelas que cortavam as paredes da academia de canto a canto, via-se a praia aos fundos da casa... o mar estava convidativo, mas por precaução os rapazes preferiam não se arriscar lá fora. Não enquanto não se recuperassem plenamente do teste feito pelos Solaris.

Não colocariam as peles em risco enquanto não soubessem claramente o motivo para tal.

Máscara da Morte preferiu a espreguiçadeira do lado de fora da academia, enquanto saboreava seu primeiro cigarro do dia via Mu a distancia meditando com Aldebaran afundado até o nariz na água gelada e transparente da piscina.

Apesar do clima parecer ameno, os dourados procuravam na realidade uma maneira de descarregar a tensão. Ainda sequer tinham visto Solo ou Aidan, que não fizeram a gentileza de dar as caras no jantar da noite anterior.

Atalanta sentada numa pedra a poucos metros do mar olhava pensativa para o oceano. Os dedos cheios de band-aid... não deixaria que Pirro ou qualquer outro Solaris a tocasse. Valkyria, Daphne e Palas podiam até perdoar o ataque surpresa aos dourados, mas ela não.

Não era da natureza da Caçadora do Ar compreender esse tipo de atitude e embora não aprovasse a idéia de ter que conviver e ter ao lado os Cavaleiros de Athena – homens- durante as batalhas por vir, odiava ainda mais ser surpreendida por testes covardes como o que Apolo preparara para eles. Sem nem ao menos avisá-las... Elas, as responsáveis pelos guerreiros na ausência de Athena.

Ouviu o farfalhar de tecido ao seu lado, seu tique nervoso se intensificou com a pontada de nervosismo que a acometeu. Não queria ser interrompida enquanto ruminava sua raiva. Suas companheiras sabiam bem que gostava de estar sozinhas nessas ocasiões...

A voz calma atrás de si a fez notar que não se tratava de nenhuma de suas companheiras:

-- Ah... olá.

Shaka percebeu o olhar raivoso de Atalanta para ele, mas não se sentiu intimado, para desgosto dela. Continuou já se sentando:

-- Posso?

-- Já ta aqui... – Respondeu ela atirando uma pedra a metros de distancia.

O Virgem olhou para as mãos da garota, falou compadecido: -- Pirro poderia dar um jeito nos machucados, se você quiser eu...

-- Eu não quero! – A Caçadora sentiu os olhos azuis do rapaz encara-la pensativo, analisando sua reação arredia: -- Eu... não gosto que me toquem.

Shaka sorriu, simpático... desviou os olhos para o mar: -- Quando eu era pequeno, e ainda vivia na India... um homem me agrediu. Eu tive medo de ser tocado por ele...

Atalanta respondeu imediatamente, os olhos estreitos: -- Eu não tenho medo de ser tocada!

O rapaz continuou, sem se deixar interromper pelo seu comentário:

-- Mas... uma coisa boa veio desse contato agressivo. Foi a primeira vez... que senti isso que vocês chamam de cosmo energia em meu corpo. E a primeira vez que eu ouvi... a Voz.

-- Voz...? – por mais que ela não quisesse demonstrar, sentiu-se curiosa:

-- Então... é verdade o que falam de você por ai?

-- O que dizem de mim por ai? – Sorriu-lhe desinteressado.

A Caçadora desviou o rosto para o mar: -- Ah... que você... era o cara.

-- Bom, definitivamente eu sou um cara.

-- Você não entendeu, lourinho. To dizendo que você era O cara... o homem mais próximo de deus, por isso... ouve essas vozes. Não sabia que havia tinha renascido como a reencarnação de Buda novamente. Isso é ótimo, sabia? Assim você imediatamente tem o poder de um ser sobre-humano, Iluminado e tals... quer dizer, você despertou quando ainda era criança enquanto aqueles outros lá atrás só descobriram seus cosmos semana passada. Ta na vantag...

Mas ela parou de falar quando notou o rosto assombrado de Shaka. O jovem estava com os olhos arregalados, surpreso por finalmente ter a revelação que confirmava suas desconfianças subconsciente a respeito da Voz que ouvia desde de criança.

Atalanta percebeu que a noticia deveria ter sido dada com moderação. Mas que inferno! Agora já era... E ela lá tinha culpa de ninguém ter contato isso ao moleque?

-- Você não fazia idéia, né?

-- Talvez... – Ele levou a mão à cabeça, momentaneamente pensativo, desatinado:

-- Eu acho que... desconfiei, mas... Buda? Eu... não sabia que ele...

-- Bom, não conheço muito dessas paradas de budismo não. Mas creio que funciona assim: Você é um Buda. Ou o representante dele. Existiram vários. Aliás, um deles até falou que nem voltava mais ao ciclo de encarnações...

Atalanta sorriu o medindo da cabeça aos pés: -- Parece que você ficou com um dos que não encontraram a grande verdade do universo... Teve que voltar.

-- Ou então... – Shaka segurou em sua mão, deixando a Caçadora pasma com sua audácia. Mas o jovem não ligava, estava assustado demais consigo mesmo para se preocupar com as indelicadezas dela: -- ... Ele teve que voltar, porque sabia que o desafio seria grande...

A garota se desvencilhou, rindo nervosamente e fugindo do olhar fixo do Virgem:

-- Ah, qualé? Ta se achando muito, lourinho. Vai ver é só um que... bom, eu já disse que não manjo desses papos. Veio até aqui pra que?

Shaka tossiu sem jeito, livrando-se de seu momento de conflito existencial: -- Eu... vim para agradecer...

-- Só cumpri com minha obrigação. – Respondeu ela se levantando.

O Virgem acompanhou seu movimento, se colocando de pé e limpando a areia em sua roupa: -- Era parte da sua obrigação me escutar quanto as minhas duvidas também?

Atalanta ficou sem resposta, tentando pensar em algo verdadeiramente grosseiro para encerrar o assunto com aquele rapaz pedante. Porém, não houve tempo, Shaka tocou em seu ombro, sorrindo com um leve traço de preocupação:

-- Tudo bem. Logo você vai aprender que algo bom pode vir de um toque quando nos permitimos isso. Se a voz que escuto dentro de mim é realmente um Buda, um Iluminado, essa é a garantia do que afirmo.

Uma onda feroz quebrou contra as rochas próximas a eles, fazendo a Caçadora acordar do contato com Shaka.

Simplesmente se afastou calada, segurando a mão ferida com força, sem se importar com a dor que lhe infligia... Deixou-o para trás.

Se era ou não o grande Buda que reencarnara no rapaz, Atalanta não sabia, mas tinha certeza que havia algo mais naqueles olhos. Alguma coisa que nenhum dos dourados possuíam.

E era esse detalhe que começava a lhe incomodar.

Perdeu-se de tal forma em suas conclusões, que não percebeu a presença de uma terceira pessoa na praia, a poucos passos dela e de Shaka, que observara divertido a cena toda, sem se fazer notar. Sem se fazer ver...

* * *

Milo se manteve desapercebido durante a manhã toda, não queria que ninguém prestasse atenção nele, era proposital. Tinha suas suspeitas e odiava ser excluído de assuntos sérios, ainda mais quando isso fazia diferença entre sua vida e morte.

Subiu as escadarias de acesso ao corredor central do segundo piso sobre os calcanhares, esforçando-se para não ser notado quando se aproximando lentamente da porta do escritório de Solo, onde ele e Aidan passaram toda a manhã e a tarde anterior.

Se os ilustres anfitriões não queriam revelar por bem logo tudo a ele e aos colegas, que fosse por mal. Colou os ouvidos na porta de madeira espessa, tentando decifrar os sons que vazavam falhos de lá de dentro.

Um fio de cabelo caiu em seu nariz, coçando-o como o inferno! Milo soprou para que ele voltasse ao lugar, mas o fio parecia disposto a lhe atrapalhar, como se punisse sua curiosidade. Vai ver era outro teste de Apolo, aquele afetado do cara...

Uma mão bateu forte em seu ombro, Milo virou-se com o coração já saindo pela boca. Viu o rosto curioso de Camus olhando para ele e perguntando sério:

-- Que é que você ta fazendo aqui, Milo?

-- Quer me matar do coração, praga! Cão do inferno!

-- Tava bisbilhotando! – Camus cruzou os braços, com um olhar de repreensão para Milo.

O Escorpião fechou a cara, murmurando a resposta para que Solo e Aidan, ou pior, Posseidon e Apolo não os ouvissem:

-- Ah é? E vem dizer que você acha certo eles ficarem escondendo da gente toda a história, francês?

-- Há outras formas de se descobrir à verdade sem se esgueirar pelos cantos como um criminoso, grego... – Ironizou o Aquário.

Milo apontou o dedo para ele, quase enfiando-o em seu nariz: -- Seguinte! Tu tem sua forma de resolver as coisas, eu tenho a minha. Vai correr atrás da Val e vê se ela abre a boca... e me deixa em paz pra descobrir o que eu quero do meu jeito!

O francês suspirou, a sutileza do amigo não cessava de o surpreender:

-- Tão delicado, Milo. Mas tem razão, fica ai com o ouvido pregado na porta, só espero que um dos dois aí não jogue em você uma rachada de cosmo que te deixe surdo... na melhor das hipóteses...

O Escorpião gesticulou impaciente para que Camus saísse logo dali:

-- Ta, ta, agora sai! SAI!

O Aquário deixou-o com o ouvido pregado na madeira, rindo da impulsividade de Milo, sabia que ele era desconfiado, porém, ainda se divertia de sua mania de perseguição.

Não que o amigo estivesse de todo errado, calculou ele descendo as escadas até a saguão do térreo, no entanto havia formas menos absurdas ou perigosas de se investigar.

Cruzou a porta de acesso aos fundos da mansão, reparou em Valkyria que conversava com Dohko, o chinês parecia decidido a conseguir alguns alunos por ali. Era sua forma de matar o tempo enquanto ficavam detidos naquela prisão de luxo.

O francês viu a Caçadora tentar acompanhar os movimentos do Libra e juntou-se aos dois, desejando um tardio:

-- Bonjour...

Val sorriu ao cumprimento, achando graça no sotaque francês dele, enquanto Dohko erguia uma sobrancelha:

-- Só se for com queijo, Camus!

Causando uma onda de riso nos outros à volta deles e até mesmo no Aquário...

Saga e Aiolos estavam enclausurados na biblioteca que Solo lhes deixara a disposição... O Gêmeos revirava todos os livros que podiam encontrar sobre mitologia, enquanto Aiolos se perdia em anotações que ele próprio criara para se localizar no meio de tudo o que os rondava ultimamente.

A porta abriu rápido, assustando o Sagitário, Saga afundado em uma poltrona baixa apenas ergueu os olhos para a garota que entrara.

Tetis sorriu afetada, os rapazes não passaram tempo suficiente para criar laços fortes com alguém ali, mas já conseguiam odiar o jeito de coringa da auxiliar de Solo. Era a maneira como ela sorria, sempre como quem esconde uma carta na manga... e o que os tirava do sério era que realmente escondia, assim como as Caçadoras e os dois deuses trancados na sala do segundo andar.

Saga daria um braço para entrar lá e descobrir o que tanto eles falavam. Aiolos daria um braço de Saga para entrar lá e descobrir a mesma coisa.

-- Saga, Aiolos... será que poderiam me acompanhar?

Aiolos fechou o caderno em que rabiscava: -- Deixa eu ver... vai nos levar para outro morro pra gente ser socado de novo?

Saga sorriu ao comentário do Sagitário, completou: -- Socar? Que isso Aiolos, foi só um teste, lembra? – Voltou-se para Tetis: -- Desculpe-nos você dizia?

A moça riu divertida: -- Não sabia que os Cavaleiros de Athena eram comediantes...

O Gêmeos se levantou deixando o livro sobre a mesa onde Aiolos estava recostado, falou sério, encarando-a:

-- O nome disso, é ironia, minha jovem. O que você quer agora?

Tetis parou de rir, não gostou da petulância dos dois... deveria prever tal coisa, sendo eles antigos rivais seus e de seus companheiros Marinas. Respondeu com má vontade:

-- O Senhor Solo e o Senhor Aidan querem falar com vocês.

-- Aew! – Aiolos olhou com ar de deboche para Saga, que desconfiado não disse nada: -- Será que estou trajes apropriados pra esse evento tão importante?

E seguiram Tetis porta a fora.

**GRÉCIA – Ponto Desconhecido –**

O templo se projetava com colunas altas até o céu azul claro, manchado por nuvens pesadas.

Há muito o Monte não brilhava com todo seu esplendor... algumas pessoas mais sensíveis poderiam sentir o poder emanando dele. Uma energia transbordando agressividade, a união de vários sentimentos negativos: vingança, loucura, medo.

Os corredores largos e sombrios não mais trazia as estatuas do deus Pai, apenas ruínas semi-destruídas e desmembradas do que um dia fora peitorais erguidos para em Sua homenagem.

Olhos humanos não podiam visualizar a construção, apenas os dotados de uma exorbitante cosmo energia.

A cosmo energia divina.

Para entrar nessa morada era preciso se banhar no sangue de um imortal, carregar consigo parte da vida celestial desse ou partilhar da Ambrósia, o Alimento Sagrado dos Deuses, que concede a imortalidade a quem o prova.

A Morada do Pai e de tantos outros... profanada. Invadida e conquistada pelo Pai do Pai. Seu trono usurpado por Uranos e seus aliados.

O manto vermelho jogado sobre a Kamui do deus, caia pesadamente pelo piso branco e cálido. Os saltos de suas botas metálicas ressoavam pelas paredes altas e silenciosas.

Ele cruzou o pátio externo sem dar atenção ao grupo de guerreiros que se curvaram quando esse passou. Olhava com sadismo o grande pilar a sua frente.

Uma construção escura, destoando de todo o restante do templo. Acima dele nuvens carregadas de relâmpagos cruzavam o céu. Lá dentro permaneciam Aqueles que foram contra Sua vontade. Os vencidos e desmoralizados que ousaram caçoar do poder de Uranos... Esses mesmos que agora padeciam diante de sua fúria e poder.

Sentia-se particularmente feliz em saber que fora um dos primeiros a se juntar à causa do Pai do Pai, antes que parte de sua ira se voltasse a ele também.

Um calor abrasante enchia seu peito imortal. A grande hora estava chegando, finalmente daria vazão a sua existência, cumpriria sua vontade de deus. Daria mais uma vez, sentido a sua existência.

Seu nome era Guerra e era assim que gostava de ser temido e adorado.

Ordenou aos três guardiões prostrados à frente do portal do pilar:

-- Dêem passagem, Potestades.

Um dos três olhou zombeteiro para Ares. Não se moverei de onde estava. Não sem as ordens de sua deusa.

Há muito as Potestades foram esquecidas e nesse momento se tornaram úteis... Todos seus irmãos ansiosos por uma batalha.

Se o impetuoso deus desejasse começar uma particular ali em frente à prisão dos condenados por Uranos, os três guardiões não o deixariam na vontade.

-- Senhor... recebemos ordens de nossa deusa juntamente com Uranos, para que ninguém cruzasse esse portal... – Respondeu o guardião sem se deixar intimidar.

O cosmo vermelho sangue explodiu tomando o corpo do deus, ascendendo até os céus, enchendo o pátio e chamando a atenção dos guerreiros que se ajoelharam com sua passagem e que nesse instante começaram a se alvoroçar, encarando furiosos os três guardiões que protegiam o portal, já emanando seus cosmos atrás de seu deus da Guerra.

O imortal gritou alto, a voz ecoando pelo espaço aberto:

-- **_Como ousa, soldado? Sabe quem vos fala? Sabe quem é Esse a sua frente? Sou o mar de sangue que lava a praia após um dia de disputa. Sou aquele que desafia Athena, aquele que foi reverenciado nos dias da Batalha de Tróia sem que nem mesmo seus guerreiros soubessem! Sou Ares, o Senhor da Guerra! E ordeno que me dêem passagem, AGORA!_**

Uma voz fria e baixa chegou aos seus ouvidos, era controlada embora zombeteira. Melodiosa como o guizo de uma serpente, sensual como o tilintar de taças de cristal se estilhaçando.

Sua pele era azulada e seus cabelos ondulados esvoaçam pelo ar, dando-lhe um ar quase insano. Tinha formas genuinamente femininas, porém, quando estava presente causava tanto temor quanto Ares.

Era conhecida como a semente das desavenças... tê-la por perto, talvez só fosse melhor que tê-la como inimiga:

-- Calma, meu Irmão. As Potestades são meus guerreiros dedicados, não receberão ordens de mais ninguém a não ser as minhas. Não desperdice a vida de seus combatentes numa disputa vaidosa contra os meus. Precisaremos de toda a força ofensiva contra a patética Aliança de Apolo e os outros.

Ares a encarou com olhos flamejantes, os cabelos longos cor de rubi sendo arrebatados pelo seu cosmo, sacudindo loucamente diante de seu rosto:

-- E por que? Por que Ele não me permite ver Aquela que me humilhou diversas vezes? Quero poder olhar nos olhos dela... e arranca-los! Quero ouvir seus gritos de dor quando meus Berserks violarem o selo de sua pureza. Desejo cuspir na sua face e desmembrar seu corpo virginal! – Ele riu sadicamente, suas longas presas emprestando-lhe ainda mais um ar selvagem e sanguinolento.

A deusa ao seu lado revirou os olhos, entediada com a impulsividade do deus Irmão:

-- Ainda preciso lhe responder por que, meu Irmão? Urano sabe que não é conveniente que você mate agora essa cadela traidora. Têm planos para ela.

Ares bufou, cuspindo no chão, demonstrando desprezo:

-- Ele nunca A enfrentou. Não imagina o que essa serpente imortal em forma de mulher é capaz! Nem mesmo faz idéia do quão forte podem ser seus protetores quando a vida da vadia está em perigo.

-- E quem disse que a vida dela está em perigo? Acha mesmo que os planos de Uranos são para destruí-la? Diferente de você, Uranos sabe organizar uma batalha, Ares.

O deus da Guerra ofendeu-se com a comparação, porém preferiu não discutir. Sabia que isso aumentaria as forças da Irmã, era disso que ela se alimentava:

-- O que ele pretende?

Ela suspirou, cheia de prazer pelas imagens que sua imaginação montavam em sua mente:

-- Existe uma prisão pior do que aquela em que acreditamos estar livres, meu Irmão?

Então Ares compreendeu. Sorriu novamente, sentindo de novo o prazer de uma futura batalha percorrendo suas veias sobre-humanas.

-- Por isso trouxeram a mortal? Ela será o invólucro que sepultará sua vontade de deusa?

-- Exatamente.

-- E depois? – Ares olhou para os seus guerreiros que voltaram a se inclinar com o movimento do deus. – O que será feito dela quando tudo terminar? Quando Uranos estiver de posse de seus cavaleiros e de todos os membros da Aliança?

A mulher gargalhou, seu riso estridente arranhando os ouvidos de suas Potestades e dos Berserks de Ares. O deus da Guerra não se incomodou, ouvi-la rir com tanto prazer, era sinal de que as coisas corriam bem.

-- Então, certamente o Pai do Pai nos dará o prazer de dilacerar sua carne jovial. Devorar seu espírito imortal e aprisiona-la dentro de cada um de nós, não restando nem mesmo sua cosmo energia perdida entre as estrelas do firmamento.

O deus se calou por alguns segundos. Prudência não era seu forte, mas de tempos em tempos, Ares podia demonstrar certa desconfiança:

-- E quem nos garante que ele a entregará a nós?

Sua resposta foi ter o corpo lançado para trás pelo cosmo da mulher, que arregalou os olhos lançando feches de luz por eles. Uma cosmo energia carregada de maldade e destruição. Ela falou alto, a voz firme, dessa vez nada estridente:

-- **Eu garanto a você, meu Irmão! Eu, aquela com o poder de gerar discórdia e dessa a destruição por onde passa. A que plantou a semente e colheu seus frutos em Tróia. A que conhece o coração e a vaidade egoísta de homens e deuses. Que lidera as Potestades esquecidas... Éris, a Discórdia!

* * *

**

Shaka caminhava lentamente da praia de volta a mansão, quando notou Mu chegando até ele acompanhado por Deba. O Áries parecia impaciente:

-- A gente tava atrás de você, Shaka. Parece que finalmente nossos anfitriões nos darão o ar de sua graça.

-- Já era hora... – Respondeu Shaka, apesar de interessado um tanto distraído. Distração essa que foi notada por Aldebaran:

-- Que foi, Shaka? Tá sonhando acordado, cara?

-- Não... é que... – O Virgem lembrou do que Atalanta lhe dissera... sobre a Voz interior que ouvia desde criança. Sobre ser ele um Buda. Achou melhor não falar nada sobre aquilo para ninguém... Não enquanto todos ainda estavam sob o impacto dessas grandes revelações que os acometia a cada instante:

-- Deixa pra lá... é só uma pequena preocupação. No meio de toda essa confusão eu não deveria me espantar com mais nada.

Mu notou que o rapaz parecia perturbado em excesso com algo que ele descrevia como "nada de mais", mas não era dado a indiscrições no que se referia a intimidade alheia e vendo que o Touro olhava pra ele com a mesma preocupação, achou por bem encerrar o assunto por ali, subindo com eles os degraus de acesso ao pátio da mansão que fazia fundos para a praia:

-- Bom, pelo menos a gente vai poder falar com os tais membros da Aliança...

No andar superior da mansão, Milo ouviu passos se aproximando e percebeu a conversa de Saga e Aiolos. Desgrudou o ouvido da porta e tentou se esgueirar apressado pelo corredor, seria mais que constrangedor ser apanhado bisbilhotando... Mas para sua infelicidade a porta do escritório se abriu com um solavanco alto, fazendo-o pular para trás feito um gato, de olhos arregalados sem ação encarando Solo, que o fitava com a sobrancelha erguida desconfiado do que o Escorpião fazia.

Depois ele virou-se para Aidan, Milo pode vê-lo sentado a mesa larga e parcialmente vazia, ocupada apenas por um bloco de papel e um laptop aberto:

-- Veja só, Aidan... temos um escorpião..._zinho_ espreitando pelos cantos. – Olhou para Milo: -- Digno do animal que representa, rapaz. Silencioso, venenoso...

Se recompondo pela forma desagradável como fora descoberto, o Escorpião cruzou os braços, encarando Solo. Fosse ele Posseidon, Xiva ou Anubis, deus de qual religião ou lenda quisesse, não ficaria com aquelas indiretas atravessadas na garganta. A bem da verdade, se os Cavaleiros de Athena estavam ali, era porque no fundo (ou nem tanto) até os deuses possuíam suas fraquezas. Sorriu de canto, completando a lista de Solo:

-- ... Esqueceu de mencionar mortal, _Senhor_...

Viu os olhos do anfitrião crispar! Percebeu que se excedera quando ele agarrou a maçaneta da porta com força, fazendo os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos pela pressão:

-- Como ousa, seu cavaleirinho de mer...

Ok... era o fim. Mal havia descoberto seu novo destino e lá estava ele fadado a levar mais uma surra. Tinha que aprender a controlar melhor a língua, como bom escorpião já era hora de aprender o momento certo da ferroada.

Ouviu a voz grave de Aidan indagar Solo, que mantinha a atenção sobre ele:

-- O que foi dessa vez, meu Tio?

-- Essas crianças seguidoras de Athena, nunca sabem onde é seu lugar... – Gritou para Aidan, desviando momentaneamente os olhos de Milo: -- Não vou aturar essa ousadia em minha própria casa, Aidan. Acho melhor cuidar para que as Caçadoras controlem melhor esses moleques.

-- O que foi que você fez?

O Escorpião percebeu atrás de si a expressão carregada de Camus, acompanhado por Valkyria, Dohko, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Deu de ombros, cochichando:

-- Acho que dei uma ferroada nele...

Viu Valkyria cruzar um olhar preocupado para Daphne ao seu lado, sentiu a mão da líder das Caçadoras pousar pesada em seu ombro, fazendo uma leve pressão, dizendo sem palavra alguma que era hora dele se calar. Pediu educadamente:

-- Preciso anunciar vocês, licença Milo.

Foi seguida por Daphne que ainda antes de entrar, acenou para Palas e Atalanta, que chegava com Shaka, Mú, Deba e Aiolia.

Sentiu o forte tapa estalar sua nuca, empurrando-o para frente, resmungou alto:

-- Porra! – Reclamou para Camus, alisando o local onde ardia feito o diabo. O Francês manteve a fisionomia impassível: -- Doeu, tá?

-- Espero que saiba que cada vez que a gente dá um fora desses, sobra para a Valkyria e as outras Caçadoras, Milo.

-- Sobra o que pra quem? – Perguntou um animado Aiolos que se juntava ao grupo.

Aiolia respondeu por Camus, que preferiu não prosseguir com aquela conversa:

-- O Escorpião aqui, andou dando mancada... pra variar.

Milo arreganhou as presas para o Leão, uma coisa era agüentar as broncas (que ele preferia encarar como conselhos um pouco mais incisivos) do amigo Aquário, outra coisa era suportar as provocações daquele gatinho querendo se passar por gente grande:

-- Ah, num vem de graça, não Aiolia! Que tu tá na minha lista já faz uma cara!

Aiolia caiu na pilha, encarou o rapaz com ar de ameaça: -- Jura? Eu digo o mesmo pra você, Milo. Ainda não me desceu aquela nossa conversinha daquele dia...

-- Ah é? Ouvi dizer que chá com bolacha ajuda contra engasgo, quer provar? Chá eu não tenho, mas bolacha... tá sobrando!

-- Tenta se você tiver mais coragem que garganta!

Dohko afastou Milo empurrando-o pelo peito, enquanto Aldebaran puxava Aiolia pela manga da camisa, mas foi Saga quem falou:

-- Acho que a gente já tem problema demais pra ter que agüentar esse tipo de briguinha, concordam?

Máscara da Morte atirou uma bituca de cigarro no vaso perto da porta oposta ao escritório:

-- Êee testosterona, é isso que dá colocar um bando de macho num metro quadrado. To avisando, se a gente passar mais tempo aqui, sem uma única mulher pra dar uma aliviada, vai ter morte.

Foi o que bastou para acalmar os ânimos de todos, isso e mais o tremor que eles sentiram somado ao vendaval atrás de si. Mu e Shaka foram os primeiros a olhar para Palas e Atalanta, seguidos por todos os outros:

-- Acho que não entendi, Carlo... Você quis dizer o que com isso? – Quis saber Palas, corada de raiva.

-- É... – Pediu entre os dentes Atalanta: -- ... Eu acho que não ouvi direito... insinuou que mulher é um tipo de objeto onde você desconta seu estress?

-- Merde. – Avaliou Camus deixando Milo surpreso ao presenciar um raro momento de desabafo vulgar do francês...

Shura passou a mão na testa, agora sim a coisa ficaria incontrolável:

-- Madre de Dios...

Carlo com o cigarro apagado pela brisa forte que Atalanta soprava, completou:

-- Fodeu.

_**CONTINUA...**_


End file.
